Comets
by fullmetalscully
Summary: Royai AU - Cast back in time to a medieval land Roy Mustang must find out why he has been left stranded there - and how to get back home. However, Princess Elizabeth Hawkeye must deal with the return of the fiance she once thought was dead. Now, they must work together to discover the secrets of her kingdom. Rated M for language and violence. UPDATE: rewritten, some content change
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I'm still here! I haven't abandoned my other fic, I promise! I've just been preoccupied in the last few months.**

**I've had this idea in my head for about a year now, before I even had the idea for my High School AU. This probably won't be updated for a while as I want to get my other multi-chapter fic finished beforehand, but I had to get this out there.**

**Anyway, I thought I would try it out and see what you guys think. Let me know!**

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

**ROY**

Roy Mustang was pissed off.

He had a headache.

He was prone to headaches regularly with the amount of alcohol he consumed on a night out, but this one hurt like hell. Even more so than usual.

Groaning, he rolled onto his side to avoid the sun which was slowly creeping up towards his closed eyelids. He yelped as something sharp bit into the side of his face. He sat up, regretting it immediately as his head spun and nausea crept up on him. The sun blinded him as he desperately tried to get his sore eyes to focus.

He was outside.

In a forest.

_What the hell?_

Panic washed over him momentarily as he looked around him. A huge expanse of trees stretched out in every direction. There was no sign of civilization anywhere. No houses, roads, even a dirt footpath. Nothing.

Standing up was a feat. His legs felt like jelly beneath him, refusing to co-operate. His head continued to spin, making his headache even worse.

"Goddamnit Havoc," he groaned to himself as he took his first few steps. "What the hell was in those drinks?"

As he slowly began to walk he thought back to what happened the night before. It was a standard Friday night. His team had left work in high spirits and they went to their local bar to celebrate the end of the working week. As the night went on both he and Havoc continued buying drinks for the table, desperate to start a drinking game.

"I don't think that is wise, Sir," Hawkeye frowned as she eyed the six shots for the two men.

"Nah, it's great!" Havoc slurred as he downed his three. Roy followed suit, downing his three straight afterwards. "Another!" Havoc announced, almost falling out his chair. Hawkeye grabbed him as he almost fell over her in his attempt to walk towards the bar.

"I don't think so Havoc," Hawkeye warned.

"But Hawkeye…!" he whined. "You're no fun! I jus' want to enjoy my weekend," he hiccupped.

"You won't enjoy it when you are bedridden with a serious hangover," she muttered darkly. "Do whatever you want," she waved him off. "I'm not you mother."

Roy sobered slightly as he saw the look in Hawkeye's face. If looks could kill… He knew she was only looking out for them all. It was in her nature. He didn't want to think about where they would all be now without Hawkeye holding the team together. Maybe they should stop drinking…

"If only I had listened to her then," he thought miserably, one hand coming up to cradle his still throbbing head. Speaking of his team, where were they? An awful thought occurred to him, stopping him dead in his tracks. What if they were out here too? What if they were hurt? Voices carried on the breeze drifted towards him, disrupting his thoughts. He sighed in relief, until he heard something which sounded like metal being scraped against metal.

"This way," a voice called through the thick trees. Before he could comprehend the situation a distant rumble headed towards him, followed by more sounds of metal scraping on metal. He recognised the sound… Was it horses?

They were coming straight for him.

That realisation sent him running. He didn't have anything to hide, but he also didn't want to be trampled. Branches scraped at his bare arms as he ran, not particularly paying attention to where he was going. He was just trying to get out of the way. He could feel the rumble building behind him, causing vibrations through the ground on which he ran. No matter which way he turned, the rumble followed. In a matter of seconds horses circled him, stopping him in his tracks. Riders blocked his path, swords drawn and ready. They all wore an identical uniform, but he did not recognise it. It was nothing Amestrian anyway.

_Wait, swords?_

"You!" a sharp voice called from behind him. "Show your face." He turned and was faced with four other riders dressed identical to the two who had blocked his path. But as he looked at the rider who spoke, he stopped dead. His jaw went slack in surprise.

"Hawkeye?" he said incredulously. Her reaction was not what he expected. She stared at him as if she had seen a ghost. "What are you doing here?" He stepped towards his oldest friend, only to be stopped as swords were raised and the two riders either side of her stepped forward.

"I could ask you the same thing." She narrowed her eyes, scrutinising him. It was the look which always made him uncomfortable, like the one she used when she knew he had been putting off doing his boring paperwork all day. "Who are you?"

He blanched. _What the hell?_

"Hawkeye, it's me. Roy." Her face paled even more. The rider to her left noticed her discomfort.

"What shall we do Captain?"

"Take him to the castle." She turned and rode into the forest, leaving him at the mercy of the others. He expected the worst as they descended on him, but he was offered nothing more than silence and an outstretched hand. He knew those lessons Master Hawkeye gave him when he was a boy would come in useful one day. He mounted the horse easily. The group took off before he could even get comfortable. He had to quickly grasp the side of the saddle to regain his balance as the rider followed Hawkeye.

The riders easily manoeuvred through the dense forest. Roy noticed a number of small paths in between the tall grass, which is how the riders moved so easily through the trees. After about five minutes they found a dirt path. Hawkeye rode ahead, leading the group. The next thing Roy noticed was there were people everywhere. They were more than eager to clear a path for the group as they thundered by on horseback. Some stared as they passed by. Others whispered excitedly, pointing at Hawkeye as she rode past. He noticed he got a few odd looks.

The path widened as they approached a crossroads. On each path branching from it there were stalls which were packed full with things from produce to crafts to clothes. Stall vendors were eager to serve the throng of people gathered in the streets. They milled about, moving slowly around the market. Children played together with dolls and sticks as their parents shopped. That was when he noticed their clothing. The women were dressed in long dresses while the men were in tunics or suits. It was like something out of a history book.

He desperately wanted to know what was going on here. Was he at some kind of renaissance fair? But that wouldn't make sense because Hawkeye was here and a part of it. She was never one who liked dressing up and acting.

Their destination came into view as they travelled another few minutes up the road. They rode through a tall archway, the stone engraved with the Amestrian emblem at the top. The dirt path turned into cobblestone and the party slowed as the streets were busier. Townhouses lined the streets, along with shops and other stalls. Men and women went about their business in the town as they rode past, not paying much attention. A few children watched in awe as they saw the soldiers and whispered excitedly to their friends. The street wound its way uphill towards the castle, which shortly came into full view. It towered over them, an impressive sight with its numerous turrets around the exterior. Two great spires rose into the sky, breaking through the low cloud which had settled in the late afternoon. Roy couldn't do anything but stare. He was pretty sure there was nothing like this in Amestris. Not anymore anyway. The bridge they crossed was lined with statues. They whizzed past him in a blur, but he had enough time to notice there were male statues lining the left hand side, while female statues stood directly opposite them on the right. The small stream below glistened in the brilliant sunlight.

Across the bridge they entered the courtyard. It was incredible, so _vibrant_. There was colour everywhere. On the ground beneath them was a mosaic of the Amestrian flag. Flowers bloomed throughout the courtyard, lining the main pathway and those which branched off from it. The Amestrian flag stood proud in front of a massive set of oak doors. They looked at least five feet thick, covered in various locks and sliding they rode through them Roy had to crane his neck to see the top. There was less activity here, but people still stopped and bowed as the soldiers passed through.

The arrived in another courtyard, one which was smaller in size but no less vibrant and beautiful as the one they had just left. Hawkeye dismounted her horse, handing the reins to the person who stood waiting in front of the main set of doors. Her cape billowed out behind her as she strode forward to the already opening doors. Roy's rider dismounted, waiting expectantly for him to do so as well. He lightly grasped his left arm and steered him to the castle entrance. He did not expect to enter a throne room as the group ascended the steps in the main hall. The golden floor glistened in the sunlight, casting a warm glow around the room. Aristocrats lined the walkway, bowing or curtseying as Hawkeye passed by. However, the whispering began again as Roy passed by. He shifted uncomfortably but kept his gaze straight ahead. As he neared the thrones as the end of the hall, a number of gasps filled the room.

_I am really in trouble here_. He wasn't completely sure what was going on, but had already deduced he did not belong here. This was not the Amestris he knew. The room fell silent as Riza approached the couple sitting on the thrones atop a dais at the end of the great hall. Hawkeye bowed before speaking.

"Father, I bring you good news. The company of goblins who have been troubling our people have been disbanded. I put an end to their terror myself."

"Well done my daughter. We shall feast tonight in your honour." Roy couldn't see Hawkeye's reaction, but he noticed her stand a little bit taller, obviously proud of her achievement. "And who is this you have returned to us with…?" He trailed off as he finally studied the stranger in his throne room. He wore a similar expression Riza did earlier, like he was seeing a ghost. Every eye in the room turned to face Roy. It was in that moment in which Roy realised who was sat on the throne in front of him.

"_Master Hawkeye_?" Roy exclaimed, forgetting himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Merry Christmas! I had a bit of spare time after finishing the latest chapter of Comes and Goes In Waves so thought I'd finish this one off and give you it as a wee present.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**ROY**

Something hard, he guessed it was a stick of some sort, collided with the back of his thigh after he spoke. "You will speak to the King with respect," his once neutral guide hissed at him. Breathing through the pain, he stood again. He glared at the man who struck him, stepping to the side out of his range. The back of his leg was on fire.

"Forgive me, My Lord. I meant no offence." _King? _Roy often thought Master Hawkeye liked to think he was a king, but there was no way he was one. "I, uh, forgot myself for a moment."

"You are forgiven," he replied kindly. "Tell us, what is your name?" he asked, looking like he knew the answer, but didn't want to hear it.

_Ok, I am definitely being pranked or something. But I'll play along with it, see what information I can get out of them before I really lose my mind. _"Roy Mustang, My Lord." The deathly silence which filled the room instantly made him uncomfortable again.

"Not possible…" Master Hawkeye whispered. He looked at Riza to see her reaction, as did Roy, to see her stricken. She remained still, staring straight ahead.

"I can assure you, it is completely possible. I'm standing right here." Frustration was getting the better of him. This was all very bizarre and he would much rather be at home nursing a hangover right now. He sidestepped as his guide raised his baton again.

"Brown, stop," the Queen stepped in, being the first to recover. "He means us no harm." The guide retreated to his original spot behind him.

"Elizabeth, may I have a word?" Riza approached his throne, extending her arm for him to hold on to. The two retreated from the hall to a room behind the thrones. She didn't even spare him a glance.

"Come forward Lord Mustang," the Queen ushered him forward with a smile. Roy tried not to react as he recognised her from the old photos he used to see in Master Hawkeye's study when he was a boy. This was Riza's mother, Amelia. "It is clear we have much to discuss." She turned to the guard standing beside her throne. "You may clear the hall. It is clear the proceedings are over for the day. Any audiences will be seen to tomorrow."

"Yes My Lady."

The Queen whisked him away through another door to the right. The walk through the hallway was silent, but short. The hall opened up into a small, but cosy study. Bookcases lined every wall while deep red couches and armchairs surrounded the roaring fire. Various papers and books covered the table throughout the room. He was offered a seat, which he gladly took. His leg was aching. The Queen sat across from him, looking at him expectantly. He had no idea what to even begin with. He had figured this much out; he was the one who was out of time here, not anyone else. How that had happened, he didn't have a clue. When it was obvious he wasn't going to say something, the Queen spoke.

"So, Roy. What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand the question?" _I'm beginning to ask that question myself Mrs. Hawkeye._

"We thought you were dead. You left with Elizabeth one morning for a standard patrol and never returned. Why?" He watched as pain filled her expression.

"I'm sorry My Lady, but I think you have the wrong person here." How else was he supposed to reply to that? It was odd enough that he was speaking to Riza's mother. He had never met her, she passed before he had moved to their small home, but Riza had always spoke of her fondly in the rare moments she reminisced about the past.

"Your name is Roy Mustang, is it not?" she demanded, not unkindly.

"Well, yes, but – ".

"Then you must be the right person. You have been missing for months. We thought you dead. Elizabeth was distraught! She has not spoken a word to anyone about what happened. Why did you not come home?"

"Right, about that – "

"This is not Roy Mustang, Mother," Riza's stony voice filled the room as she strode towards them. She glared at him. That stung more than anything. What had he – or this other version of him – done that was so awful to receive such hate and distrust from the person he cherished most in this world? Roy had always known the worst thing to happen to him would be losing Riza Hawkeye's trust. This confirmed it.

"But Elizabeth, – " her mother began.

"Roy Mustang is dead." She announced with no emotion, cutting her off.

"Hawkeye, I'm right here," he spoke quietly as he stood.

"Stop calling me that," she growled. She was like a caged animal as she rounded on him. "My name is Elizabeth. Use it." She turned her back to him, facing her mother.

"You're right, I apologise." In a desperate attempt to salvage what was left of the situation, he agreed with her. He would agree with anything she wanted. Anything to stop her from hating him. "Forgive me, Elizabeth. But I can assure you, I am not dead. I'm right here."

"I watched him die with my own eyes. An arrow pierced his abdomen. I held him as he bled out in my arms." The full force of her hate was focussed on Roy. He flinched under it. "_This_," she gestured to Roy, turning back to her mother. "Is some cruel trick."

"Elizabeth," her father spoke for the first time. "I do not think this is the case. For one thing, he is standing right in front of us."

"I don't mean to be rude, but can you not refer to me as if I'm not here?" Three heads turned towards him, all three with different expressions. The Queen's was apologetic while Hawkeye's was hostile. The King regarded him with an unreadable expression. "Listen, I have no idea what is going on here. One thing I am certain about is that I do not belong here. I am _not _the person you think I am. One, I am very much alive, and two, I have never been here before in my life."

"I do apologise Roy, but we do not understand. How can you not belong here? This is your home, is it not?"

"Speak some sense boy," Berthold added.

"You're not listening to what I am saying," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. His headache was returning with a vengeance.

"My Lord!" A guard burst through the double doors looking out of breath and somewhat distraught. He collected himself, saluted, and then delivered his message. "My apologies at the interruption, but bandits have made their way into East City. They are raiding as we speak."

"Damnation!" Berthold cursed, storming towards the door. Elizabeth followed him in an instant. All thoughts of the conversation was dropped in an instant. "Assemble your men Elizabeth. You will ride for the east. See that they are stopped. I will not have this continue any longer in my kingdom! This damned war has gone on long enough!"

"As you wish Father." She jerked her head at the messenger, indicating he should follow her. "Tell me in more detail what has happened."

"Yes, My Lady." Their voices trailed off as they walked briskly away from them. Roy was desperate to go after her, but he didn't get the chance. Elizabeth's mother was at his side before he had made the decision to move.

"Come, Roy. I know you would normally accompany Elizabeth, but I can see you are weary. I will see to it personally that your leg is healed. I do apologise for Brown. He is only new and takes his job very seriously."

"It is ok, My Lady. It only hurts a little," he lied. Truth be told, the bastard had some arm.

She led him through various corridors, each as luxurious as the next. The deep carpeted floor was soft beneath his feet, muffling his footsteps. Numerous suits of armour were on display, there was at least one in every corridor. Tapestries and paintings lined the walls, depicting various scenes of battle and royal families. As they passed maids and butlers they paused in their actions, bowing as the bid the Queen a good afternoon. She smiled at every one of them, thanking them for their work. Ten minutes later they arrived at the hospital. Or Healing Room, as it said on the plaque mounted on the door. A girl of about sixteen stood from her desk, curtseying to the Queen.

"My Lady, it is wonderful to see you. How may I help you today?"

"Good afternoon, Anna. How are you?"

"I am well, My Lady."

"Excellent. I require the Healer's services today."

"I do not wish to pry," the girl began, concern written plainly on her face. "But is something wrong My Lady?"

"No, nothing is wrong Anna," she assured her. "It is my friend. He had a bad fall and his leg is injured."

"I will retrieve the Healer right away. Please take a seat in one of the bays, sir." Anna scurried off to find this mysterious Healer.

Roy winced as the chair put pressure on his injury. No sooner had he sat down that an ageing man approached. His jaw almost fell open for a second time that day as Doctor Knox strode towards him. Roy was certain this was not the Doctor Knox her knew, but some other version of him. God, he was going to lose his mind by the end of the day. He could feel it. After this morning's events he knew better than to say anything to the man, so he remained silent about his identity.

"Good afternoon Lord Mustang. I haven't seen you in a while," he commented. Knox got straight down to business. He helped Roy onto a nearby bed instructing him to lie face down after Roy had shown him where his injury was. Roy wasn't sure what Knox was doing as he moved his head to watch, but he was pretty sure he had just waved his hands in some kind if intricate pattern above his leg and the pain had started to recede. He turned over in shock.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic," Knox replied bluntly, frowning as if Roy should have already known the answer to that question.

"That's not possible."

"He is suffering from temporary amnesia," the Queen interjected before Knox could comment. He grunted in response. The small glass bottle he produced from his pocket held a bluish liquid which slowly moved around inside as he tilted it. "This is a salve. Apply it to the affected area and the bruising should be gone in about a week." He turned on his heel and left, a nurse following close behind him.

"Magic…" Roy whispered in wonder.

"Come Roy." The Queen beckoned him. She exited the healing room, giving her thanks to Anna at the door. "I will show you to your chambers. I assume you have forgotten?" He nodded. He was only half paying attention. The other half of him was figuring out a way to make them understand what was going on without sounding like a madman. He would play along with the amnesia story for now, but there had to be someone who knew what was going on. Hell, if there was magic in this world then _surely_ somebody knew about transportation to different worlds or something.

His "chambers" were even more impressive than the other parts of the castle. The main room was about the size of his apartment. He marvelled at the luxury of the place. The midnight carpet was so soft under his feet it muffled the sound of their footsteps. The four poster king sized bed looked so welcoming. He had never felt so exhausted in his life. There were more cushions and pillows resting atop the duvet than he could count, all a different shade of blue. To his left was the bathroom. The door was ajar, but he could tell everything was black and white. To his right lay either a study or a library. The carpet was another rich blue. The candlelight gave no indication of what was deeper in the room. He would have to investigate that later.

The heavy curtains which covered the entire back wall were a deep navy, blocking out the bright sun from outside. The back wall was long and curved in towards the room. There were five large bay windows giving him an excellent view of the courtyard below. As he looked out in awe he saw way into the distance. He could make out the silhouette of another castle perched on the side of a snow capped mountain to the north, with a forest stretching out in front of it for as far as the eye could see to the east. To the northeast lay a series of small lakes, each connected by a wide, man-made river. The water was heavy with traffic as boats ferried wares and supplies back and forth.

"Do you remember any of this?" the Queen asked gently.

"No, I'm afraid not." He would sure as hell remember a room like this if he had seen it before. The sudden sound of trumpets made him jump. In the courtyard below a row of trumpets sounded, barely covering the thunder of the horse's hooves. About one hundred soldiers rode forward, led by Elizabeth. Roy felt his heart clench in his chest as he saw her.

"My Lady?"

"Yes, Roy?"

"Do you know what happened to me?" he asked, phrasing the question carefully.

She shook her head in response. "I do not. You and Elizabeth left to do a standard patrol. The bandits and rebels had brought their fighting closer to our kingdom's most eastern border so your company was dispatched to assess the damage outside the kingdom." She sat on a white armchair which was placed around a crackling fire. Roy sat across from her, enjoying the fire's warmth. "Elizabeth returned with only ten men. She would not say a word to myself or her father. We were extremely worried. For the both of you. Her only words were "he's gone". I assumed she was referring to you.

"We sent out a search party but recovered nothing. The bodies of the soldiers were recovered, but some were missing. There were ten unaccounted for. We tried to ask Elizabeth what had happened, begged her to tell us even, but she never said a word. She remained locked in her chambers for days. It was only last week that she somewhat returned to normal." The Queen leaned forward, a desperate look in her eyes. "She needs help, Roy. You are the only one who can do so."

"What can I do?" he asked. He wanted to help, he always would when it came to her, but she was less than welcoming.

"You are the only person she feels she can open up to. That has always been the case. You are the only one she trusts completely," the Queen stressed.

"I really don't think so." It hurt to admit it. "Did you not see the way she acted towards me earlier?"

"She is just hurt and confused," she explained, shaking her head. "You would be distrusting too if the person you watched supposedly die in your arms was suddenly standing before you." She sat back, deep in thought. "We just need to find a way to trigger your memories. Then you can tell her what really happened and ease her pain."

"I don't think I will be able to help her any time soon My Lady." His desperate attempt to explain was greeted with an even desperate request.

"Please, Roy." He was taken aback by the pain in her eyes. "You have to at least try. Berthold and I have both tried, but we are at a loss. We don't want to lose her too." Tears shimmered in her eyes, but had yet to fall. "Three months ago," she continued, calmer this time, "it felt like we lost one child. Please don't let it be another. You were – are – to be her husband. You have to do something." That statement jolted him back to reality. This was not real. He needed to find someone who understood and could help him and fast. But he would at least play his part and help her in any way he could in the meantime.

"Of course, My Lady. I'm sorry," he replied sheepishly. "I had forgotten that detail. I will do everything in my power to help Hawk – I mean Elizabeth." His sincerity could not be doubted in those words. Alarm bells rang in his head as he heard the word "Husband", but he would deal with that revelation later.

"Thank you." The relief on her face spoke volumes to him. She squeezed his hand gently, glad for the reassurance he would help. "I will let you rest for now. You must be exhausted after your travels."

"I do feel quite tired, yes," he lied. In truth his head was swimming with all this new information. He needed time to absorb it all.

"If you will excuse me I must attend to my husband. Sleep well Roy."

"Of course, My Lady. Thank you." When she was gone he stood for a moment in a daze. He moved to the bed, collapsing into it. His mind raced as he tried frantically to come up with some kind of plan. Boy, was he in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: New chapter! Let's have a party! Go tell your friends, go tell your mum, go tell everybody! :)**

**I think the way I will be working having two fics on the go would be to publish a new chapter for each around the same time. So a few days after a new chapter for Comes and Goes is published keep a lookout for the new chapter of this fic!**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**RIZA**

Elizabeth pushed this morning's events from her mind. There were more pressing matters to deal with at the moment. Try as she might though, it still lingered. It was safe to say what had happened that morning had affected her greatly. However, this would be expected if one saw their dead fiancé standing before them, very much alive.

"Where were they last spotted?" She shook herself mentally. _Focus on the task at hand._

"Last night we received the report they had attacked Ren, a small village ten miles outside East City. Moments ago another runner arrived informing us they were moving west through the kingdom to Central. The group had left East City by morning. The local army had drove them out of the City itself, but the smaller villages had not been so lucky. They had been raiding through the night," he relayed grimly. They exited the hallway into the warm sunshine. Castle staff milled about, going about their daily routines. They all paused and greeted Riza as she made her way to the stables.

"Do we know how many?"

"The last count stood at about seventy men, My Lady."

"Alert the team," she announced after some thought. "We will also require at least ten archers and ten mages."

"Of course, My Lady. At once." The soldier rushed off in the direction of the barracks. Bandits had been disrupting the peace within the kingdom for several months now. At first it was a raid on a small village here and there, nothing that the local soldiers couldn't handle. But their continued and increasingly more frequent actions infuriated the King, and Elizabeth also. Then there was this whole "war" they had declared with the kingdom. A small group of rebels had rallied against the Hawkeye family, however their identities were unknown. Elizabeth had gathered however that they were using bandits and mercenaries to do the dirty work for them. Even if her father hadn't pushed the notion himself, Elizabeth would have left the castle to deal with them herself.

"What a day to be hunting bandits," Jean Havoc sighed loudly behind her. She turned slightly to see his frown. "I was hoping we would get some peace. It is too lovely a day to go to war," he commented in disappointment.

Elizabeth snorted and smiled. "I would hardly call it war, Havoc. We are merely taking care of a problem." The stables were full of activity as stable hands readied the horses. Soldiers were mounting up, awaiting Elizabeth's command. Her horse stood proud in the centre, its jet black coat shining brightly in the sunshine. It nickered as she approached, welcoming her.

"Are you all right?" Havoc asked casually as he ran through the final checks on his mount.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Elizabeth questioned, avoiding his gaze. Her team knew her well. She had no doubt Havoc would be able to tell what had happened was still bothering her. He wouldn't push it though. She was grateful for that.

"This morning must have been quite a shock," he answered, probing further in an attempt to get her to open up.

"I don't know what to think about this morning," she sighed. It was the truth. She had watched Roy die in front of her and now she had found him alive, in the forest outside the city. She tightened the saddle more forcibly than she meant to, trying to push the memory of that day out of her mind. She would not go there. Not right now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Havoc murmured.

"This is not the time, nor the place," she answered curtly. "Sorry," she replied with a small smile. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

Havoc held up his hands, as if to tell her not to worry. "Of course. But the offer will always stand," he smiled. Elizabeth nodded, remembering it was not only she who had lost someone important that day. Her team had lost a leader and a friend.

"So where are we off to today?" Vato Falman asked as he approached her on his own horse. Elizabeth's horse greeted the grey mare affectionately as she pulled up next to him. Elizabeth pulled herself together, mounting her horse.

"To the East," Heymans Breda announced as he approached on foot. The team's strategist held a map in his hands, indicating where they were headed. "They have been raiding through the east towards Central during the night. It will take us a good portion of the day to reach their current location."

"They must be coming to Central for a reason," Elizabeth mused. "We will bring the fight to them." She nudged the black mare forwards and began their trek east. A cry went up and a company consisting of one hundred men and women moved towards the castle gates. The crowds parted in front of them as they walked the short distance to the front gates. Their ride through the city had caused quite a stir. Small crowds had gathered along the road, desperate to catch a glimpse of royalty and the royal guard.

"Give them hell Princess," a citizen yelled as they rode passed. Others agreed with him as various yells echoed through the crowd.

"Wow, that is a lot of people," Kain Fuery muttered nervously. Not one to be fond of being in the limelight, he nervously gripped the reins.

"What did those reins ever do to you Fuery?" Havoc joked. "Relax. Just focus on the task ahead."

"Easy for you to say," he muttered quietly.

"Leave the boy alone Havoc. At least he didn't piss himself on his first mission," Breda announced loudly, attempting to lighten the mood for the younger soldier.

"I did not!" Havoc cried, outraged.

"Oh, so you just spilled some water then?" Breda smirked. Everyone knew they had no water with them during that mission.

"It was sweat," he growled, his face going a bright shade of red.

"If that is what you have tell yourself then I will not take it away from you." Fuery guffawed next to them. Elizabeth's lips tugged upwards in amusement. She had picked her team well. Even in the toughest of situation, they had always pulled through. Each member brought their own strengths to the team. Havoc was a highly skilled fighter. Breda was an excellent tactician and diplomat. Fuery was young, but he was a good fighter. He was a mage, whom Roy had taken on as an apprentice. Falman was also a mage, but more importantly, a consultant. He studied history and current events closely, often advising Elizabeth on missions. Roy had been something else though.

Roy Mustang was one of the most highly regarded mages in the kingdom, only second to Elizabeth's father. Berthold had taught Roy from a young age, both in combat and in the art of magic. Roy's father had been a mage also, and it had been his last wish that Roy would follow in his footsteps. His mother and father had been close friends of the King and Queen. When they died, the royal family took him into their care, raising him as if he was one of their own.

The pair quickly became inseparable. Roy was the friend Elizabeth never had. At a young age she had become on good terms with the staff within their home, befriending a few. However, with no other children in the castle she became quite lonely. Then Roy entered her life. He was light in the dark. Warmth from the cold. He taught her what it was to be a child, to be young and carefree.

Once Elizabeth had become of age her father had allowed her to choose her own elite, core team. He originally planned for the team to guard her when she left for missions throughout the kingdom, however, she soon proved to them that was unnecessary. Naturally, Roy had been her first pick. The other members of the team joined soon after, each proving themselves to be a valuable asset to the kingdom.

It had taken a great amount of convincing for her parents to allow her to become a Captain. They had no doubt in her abilities. Her father used to oversee all the training of the soldiers himself, so she grew up around swordplay. A short time after starting her schooling, her father introduced her to combat, then trained her himself when she was old enough. For fifteen years she honed her skills and practised every day. Her weapon of choice was a bow, but she had been hailed by those in the academy as one of the best swordsmen the kingdom had seen in years.

It was her status they were concerned about. Being in the royal family she was very much in the public eye. Out on a patrol or a mission, people would recognise her, or would jump at the chance to take down a member of the royal family. That was what worried them.

"But I do not want to be locked up inside the castle walls all my life," Elizabeth protested for what felt like the hundredth time.

"We understand that darling," Berthold explained wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We would not want you to suffer that fate. However, it would be unreasonable to send you out there into such danger."

"But I can protect myself. You know I can!" she explained, her voice growing in volume. They seemed to have this conversation at least twice a week. She was growing tired of it. She couldn't understand why they wouldn't let her be happy.

"Sweetheart," her mother soothed. "You have to understand. You are a princess, heir to the Amestrian throne. You also have a duty here. Do you have any idea what it would do to the kingdom, to _us_,if we lost you?"

"Mother, I do understand, but what is the point in my life if I have to stay within a castle for all of it? Only leaving the safety of these walls when my presence is required in another kingdom? My duty is also to protect the Amestrian people. I can do that by making a difference out there."

"Elizabeth, you are being unreasonable–"

"No," she rounded on them. Tears brimmed in her eyes, but they did not fall. "_You _are being unreasonable. Do I not get a say in my life? Am I forever destined to sit on a throne and look pretty?" She paused, catching her breath. The King and Queen looked at her sadly. "I want to go outside. I want to see the world…" she whispered. "I always have." She stood tall, brushing away her tears. "I did not choose this life. You did Mother, but I did not. I am grateful for everything you have ever done for me, and I love you both dearly," she continued hastily. She could see the hurt in their eyes, but she was merely telling them the truth. "But I do not wish to live like this. I can't."

She quickly left her father's private study without a destination in mind. She did not want an audience if she broke down. She wandered through the castle, taking the quieter hallways. Her feet carried her to the library, one of her favourite rooms within the castle. As a child she almost lived in this room, studying the textbooks which contained maps and drawings of the outside world. She wanted to see it all. She could really make a difference out there. What was the point of all those years of training and studying if she couldn't put it to good use?

One warm arm circled her shoulders, pulling her close as she sat watching the fire. She automatically shifted her weight to lean into the warm body next to her. She knew he would find her. Laying her head on his shoulder, the tears begun to fall.

"It isn't fair," she whispered.

"I know," Roy replied. He rubbed her arm, pulling her as close to him as possible. "I know."

"Raise the gate!" one of the Gatekeepers called. Elizabeth was jolted out of her memories by the sound of the gate. It shuddered and the heavy iron gate rose up in front of them. As Elizabeth looked through the bars she watched as the rolling hills shimmered slightly in front of them. One would think it was from the heat, but Elizabeth could see the magic flowing through the barrier which surrounded the city.

"Let's ride!" she called, urging her horse forward into a gallop. It would take them at least half a day to reach their destination. Elizabeth wanted to put an end to all this as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know I said the chapters for my two fics would come together, but I'm still working on the other one and I had finished this one! So here we are.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**RIZA**

"Any news?"

"They have set up their camp in the next valley," the scout informed the Princess. The other two scouts nodded, confirming his findings. "We counted fifty men, My Lady. There are only two lookouts, both archers."

"Two lookouts, huh?" Havoc mused. "They must not be expecting an attack."

"Indeed," Breda agreed. "That works in our favour." Fuery scribbled furiously on the parchment in front of him, noting the events which transpired. As part of his training Roy had suggested he become the scribe when they held a council. The boy readily agreed and even though that had been five years now, he still continued. It was useful to have a record of each council after all.

"We will have the element of surprise. Always a winner," Elizabeth added. She studied the map in front of her as a plan formed in her mind.

"Yes, My Lady. The main tent is located in the centre of the camp. We spotted Thag also. It appears he is in charge."

"Thag the Impatient," Elizabeth repeated. _More like Thag the__Irritating_. This bandit leader caused more trouble than any of the others. "He is impatient, like his name suggests," she explained the obvious to the group. "But he is sloppy. He does not care for those working for him, he just wishes for the job to be completed as quickly as possible."

"He also enjoys making the biggest mess possible," Havoc muttered.

"Very true. We will have to be careful, but I have no doubt we will able to deal with this matter swiftly." She turned from the map and stood, addressing her troops. "We will ride within the hour. Ready yourselves and your horses. Havoc will take five archers and lead a team of fifteen in from the north. Breda, you will do the same from the west." She pointed to the two positions on the map. "While they are distracted with the initial assault, I will lead the rest of the soldiers in from the south east up the valley. We will get them while their backs are turned, literally. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, My Lady!" resounded throughout their small army.

"Good. Havoc, Breda. Ready your men. We will await your signal."

"Yes, My Lady." The bowed and left them, baking orders at the men and women. Elizabeth watched as the soldiers busied themselves to get ready for the assault.

"This should be an easy fight to win," Fuery commented, approaching her.

"It should. The key word being should. It is unwise to assume you will win a fight Fuery," she corrected him kindly. "Any number of things could turn the tide against us."

"Of course My Lady, I did not mean – " he stuttered.

"Do not worry Fuery," she smiled. "You are still young but I can see you have already learnt a lot. I would say you are about ready to lead your own mission."

"Really?" he looked at her skeptically, although somewhat hopeful.

"Of course. You just have to believe you can. You are a skilled warrior. Why do you think I picked you?" Elizabeth watched, amused as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Thank you My Lady. I will not disappoint you!"

"I am glad to hear it. Now, go and get ready. I want you on my left as we ride."

"Of course My Lady." He bowed, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She wished he hadn't as nowadays her thoughts often turned to Roy. The thought of him being back at the castle thrilled her for a moment, then reality came crashing back down. That man was not the Roy she knew. He was some cruel trick, some form of magic. She would need to get to the bottom of this but she did not want to face him. He was a cruel reminder that she had failed her future husband, her friend. A reminder that he hadn't really returned to her. When she had first spotted him in the forest she thought she was imagining things. She thought she had seen his ghost. It was not uncommon for them to see the spirits of the dead wandering through their world. They aided scholars and mages. Scholars communicated with the wisps, gathering information on their deaths and how they died. Mages drew on their power, but only with their permission of course. Some mages helped those who had died to move onto their next destination. Those who wished to offer themselves to the mages helped in the creation of soul gems, small stones which amplified the power of magic and weapons. Nowadays, the latter was less common as the kingdoms were in a time of peace. Elizabeth sensed that would not be the case for long.

Breda and Havoc moved out with their small squads north into the forest. They would loop around, using the cover of the trees to hide their advance over the hill. The height of the mountain would give them the advantage when they pressed on into the camp. Elizabeth gathered her own troops and they set out to cross the valley in a more direct route.

The sun was low in the sky when they reached their destination. They remained on the same side of the valley, awaiting the signal from Bread and Havoc. The small army awaited the signal from the scout on top of the ridge to move out. The scout had reported there was more activity now than there had been an hour or two ago.

"That is understandable," Falman commented. "They raid through the night and rest during the day. By working through the night, nobody will expect their attack or will be ready for it. It makes their job much easier."

"But we will stop them before they move," Fuery added, determination in his eyes.

"Yes. We have the element of surprise, especially when they are distracted. We just have to wait for Breda and Havoc." Right on cue the two teams emerged from the trees, charging towards the camp. The scout signalled the assault had begun, but they were to hold until both Breda and Havoc's forces engaged.

The scout signalled them to move, moving back down the ridge to his own horse. "That's our cue. Move out!" she yelled to the soldiers behind her. The horses thundered down the slope, charging towards the small camp. Her archers had stopped and mounted a small hill about one hundred metres from the camp. A cry had gone up in the camp and Elizabeth watched as they scurried like ants, panicking. Arrows sailed through the sky, hitting their intended targets. The horses did not let up and continued to move forward. The bandits left their tents with their weapons ready.

It was already a bloodbath by the time they arrived. Elizabeth had already taken out a few with her arrows. The rest continued on foot, charging into the fray. She spied Havoc and Breda deep in the battle. Their clothes were blood spattered but she couldn't see any serious injuries so far. Thag spotted her and charged with his sword drawn. She hopped down from her horse, sending it running in the opposite direction. At the last moment she dodged his swing, pulling out her own sword.

"Princess Hawkeye," he growled. "It is a pleasure. But I must ask, why are you killing men?" The rage was evident in his eyes. He charged again, thrusting his sword carelessly towards her.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied, easily dodging his attacks. "Why are you killing my people?" The two circled. Thag's eyes quickly flicked behind her then back. He probably didn't even think she had noticed, but she turned and parried a sword which had appeared out of nowhere. The man was dispatched quickly. When she turned Thag was gone. She cursed. Another bandit charged, then another. They swarmed her. She dodged and stabbed, her training and instincts taking over.

She spied Fuery out the corner of her eye. He was surrounded and looked terrified. An arrow was drawn and released before she could even think about it. The one behind him fell to his knees. This surprised the others so they turned, confused. "Fuery!" she yelled. "Get out of there!" He didn't need to be told twice. He turned and booked it out of the circle. The rest were not happy, however, and advanced.

"This should be fun," Havoc joked grimly from her side, wiping blood from his eyes. "Lead on My Lady." Elizabeth moved first to take out the bandit closest to her. Havoc followed suit, taking out the one on the left. The others roared, charging at the two. Elizabeth and Havoc fought as if they were working together in rhythm. Elizabeth ducked, sweeping at the feet of one bandit while Havoc sliced the shoulder of another. He screamed and fell to the ground. This continued until they were gone.

"Enough!" Thag bellowed, enraged at his loss of numbers. "Let us end this here and now Princess," he growled. Havoc moved to stand in front of her, but her hand on his shoulder stopped him. She had noticed his limp, even if he hadn't yet.

"It is fine." He nodded and limped over to Falman who looked slightly worse for wear. With the majority of the bandits dead the rest of her soldiers rounded up the remaining few no bother. They would be transported back to the castle.

Thag sprinted. For his size, Elizabeth was surprised he could move so fast. Elizabeth blocked his strike, but it was strong. Stronger than she expected. Pain shot up her right arm from the impact. She pushed him back, rolling to the left. He followed her actions closely, not giving her a chance to rest. She remained on the defensive, hoping his rage would propel him further, exhausting him quicker. When she saw him falter, she made her strike. Her sword pierced the flesh in his arm, but only barely. He deflected her sword slightly, moving it away from its intended target. She was pushed back and she moved away, examining her opponent for any signs of weakness.

He had a limp now. Her sword had struck the armour on his thigh, but she must have clipped his knee. He held his injured arm, blood seeping through his fingers. She wasn't much better. Her leg bled steadily after he clipped her thigh. The fabric of her trouser leg stuck to her flesh. Her shoulder still pained her after that initial strike. A deep ache had set in about her wrist, elbow, and shoulder. It was becoming more difficult to maintain her grip with her right hand.

In his last ditch effort Thag thrust his blade forward, which Elizabeth blocked. She made her own strike, aiming for his head. He ducked his head and thrust upwards. Elizabeth gasped as something sharp sliced her right side. Thag did not stop there. He continued to push up causing Elizabeth to go sailing through the air. She landed with a thud on the ground and a sickening crunch. Pain flared in her injured side. Thag towered over her, triumphant.

"Little Princess Hawkeye," he purred. "Wait until everyone hears that the mighty Warrior Princess was brought to her end by Thag!" Panic began to set in. She struggled to move her arms. Every time she moved her side was agony.

"Hawkeye! Move!" Havoc yelled, sprinting towards her. Thag's arms raised, preparing the final blow. However, he assumed she was finished. _Big mistake_. A calm set over her as she began to act, her warrior instincts taking over. Elizabeth bolted upright, grabbing a blade from an ankle holster. The sword _whooshed_ passed her head and into the blood stained soil. She grit her teeth through the pain, letting out a strangled yell as she drove the blade into his leg, causing him to falter.

"No!" Thag growled. Elizabeth rolled into a crouch, and brought her blade down on his chest. She screamed throughout, the pain in her side unbearable. Blood spurted out of Thag, covering her face. She barely noticed it. She watched as panic and pain filled Thag's expression. Then slowly, the life went out of his eyes and he went still.

"Hawkeye." Havoc skidded to a halt beside her, catching her before she fell back onto the ground. "Are you all right?" He anxiously checked her injuries.

"Not really," she smiled. "But it is over now."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: New chapter! Quite a short one but we will be really getting into things in the next few chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**ROY**

Roy was wandering the castle grounds the next morning when he heard the Princess had returned. Maids rushed by him, whispering excitedly.

"They have returned!"

"Yes, I heard! Princess Hawkeye finished Thag once and for all."

"I am glad. He was a nasty piece of work."

"Sorry ladies," Roy stopped the two as they passed him. The paused and curtsied, making him uncomfortable. "Did I hear that Princess Hawkeye had returned?"

"Yes, My Lord. They are half an hour out of the city."

"Ok, thank you." The curtsied again before rushing off, blushing slightly. _This is too weird_. Although, he supposed that would be the alternative to a salute. He hurried through the grounds to the courtyard. When he arrived the people were in a frenzy. Guards hurried to set up a light barricade around the main walkway to the doors of the castle. Crowds had already gathered and were being ushered back out the way to keep them from being trampled by the horses.

"My Lord," a guard announced, saluting at his side. "I have been ordered to escort you to the throne room. The King and Queen await your presence."

"Of course. Lead the way." The guard nodded and turned on his heel. The King and Queen were waiting for him.

"Roy," the Queen greeted him warmly. She held out her hand for him to take. Uncertain, he did. She led him to the side of her husband's throne. "Your position is here," she smiled kindly.

"Still no memories yet?" the King asked.

"None, My Lord."

"Not to worry. They will return one day." _I wouldn't bet on it_, he thought to himself.

Before long the trumpets sounded the return of the party. Elizabeth strode forward with purpose but there was a limp in her step. He inhaled sharply as he noticed her blood-matted hair and the cuts and grazes which covered her exposed skin. The blood on her skin had dried and her clothes caked in it. He noticed an alarmingly red blood stain on her side. The men who followed her were not much better. A few cradled a broken arm and all were also stained with blood. He noticed Havoc limping behind her, followed by Kain who had a bandage around his head. The rest of his team were also there, but seemed unharmed.

The Queen stood immediately, rushing to her daughter's side. Her father stood also, stepping forward. It took everything he had to stay in place. He had learned from his previous experience. "Elizabeth! What happened?" Her mother ushered her up to her throne, gently but firmly pushing her into the seat. Roy noticed Elizabeth wince as she sat, her hand moving to the large gash on the side of her torso.

"The threat has been removed. Thag and his bandits will no longer trouble our people," she announced wearily.

"That is excellent news, my dear, but are you all right?" Her mother's face was full of concern as she scanned her body for any more visible injuries. He hands fluttered over her shoulders and arms.

"Those who desperately needed it have been taken to the Healers already."

"How many casualties?" Berthold asked solemnly.

"None, My Lord." He let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Brilliant work. You and your men may retire. Go, rest and heal." The men saluted as one and retreated from the throne room. Hawkeye was the only one who remained, partly because her mother refused to let go of her. Roy noticed she looked everywhere except from at him. "Come, my dear. You must be exhausted. We will get you a Healer at once." She ushered her forward, leading the family to the same room they had occupied the day before.

"That is not necessary father, but thank you. Other men have it worse than me. Let the Healers work on them first." _Typical Hawkeye_, Roy smiled. Always looking out for others before herself. He was unsure whether they would want him to follow, so he remained in the throne room as they left. The Queen turned before disappearing through the door. She smiled and beckoned him to come with them.

Elizabeth sat rigidly on one of the chairs, flinching as she lowered herself down. Amelia occupied the seat next to her. Roy took the place next to the door awkwardly. _I hate this_, he thought. Never had he felt so unsure of himself.

"Are you sure you are all right?" the Queen asked again, still concerned. Her only response was a stiff nod. Roy had known Hawkeye for so long that he knew she was lying. Her eyes were slightly wider than usual. Her face itself was blank, but her lips were pursed, and the way she sat, she looked like she was trying to hold herself together. She cradled her right arm, barely moving or shifting her weight at all. His heart hammered in his chest. He hated seeing her like this. She was one to put others before herself, but she obviously desperately needed medical attention. Or, magic attention, whatever they called it here. Amelia stood to get Elizabeth a glass of water. A pitcher had been placed on one of the tables, along with several glasses.

His stomach dropped as he watched her head loll forward slightly, as if she was falling asleep sitting up. Her back straightened, her face contorted in pain. Her eyes found his, silently calling for help. He bolted forward to catch her as she slumped, falling headfirst to the floor. He caught her just in time.

"Riza? Riza!" he called desperately, forgetting where he was. Amelia and Berthold whirled around to take in the sight before them. Roy was crouched in the middle of the room with an unconscious Elizabeth in his arms. He shifted her weight to get a better grip around her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered as a small smile graced her lips.

"Elizabeth! Oh my goodness," her mother cried rushing towards them. The glass she was filling had been forgotten, falling to the floor with a muffled thud.

"She needs a doctor. Now," Roy ordered, forgetting where he was. All that mattered was getting her help. He shifted his weight so he could place his arms under her. He lifted her carefully. He didn't want to make whatever injuries she had any worse.

"Right this way," the King announced. He rushed towards the Healing Room with Roy, Amelia, and an unconscious Elizabeth in tow. The Queen kept her hand locked with Elizabeth's refusing to let go. Maids and guards offered their assistance as they walked through the castle, but Roy held Elizabeth protectively against him. How could he let this happen? He knew she wasn't feeling right, but she was so stubborn that she would never tell anyone. Knox greeted them at the doors, ready to go.

"What happened?"

"She just returned from her mission. We were sitting for less than a minute and she just collapsed," Queen Hawkeye explained helplessly as Roy placed her gently on an empty bed. Knox and his assistants wheeled her off through the corridor while the King and Queen followed. Roy, however, was stopped before he could take another step.

"I apologise, My Lord, but only the King and Queen may follow," a nurse explained gently.

"But… I'm her fiancé," he started. The word still did not sit right with him. It was a lie.

The nurse stopped him with a shake of her head. "I am sorry, Lord Mustang. Only the King and Queen may enter," she repeated. "You are welcome to sit in our waiting room. We will keep you updated." The nurse did not move until Roy had turned himself, walking dejectedly back through to the waiting room. The room itself was empty. A few chairs lined each of the walls and there was a table with various books scattered across it. Roy paced as he awaited any news.

An hour later, the nurse returned. "Is she ok?" he asked immediately, almost jumping out of his chair. With each passing minute he had begun to fear the worst.

"She will be fine," she smiled reassuringly. He heaved a sigh of relief. "The reason she lost consciousness was because she had lost so much blood due to her injuries. A few ribs on her right side were cracked, but have been realigned. The stab wound on her right side has been attended to and is healing well," the nurse informed him, reading off the chart in front of her. "Those are the worst of her injuries My Lord. She is healing well however and is expected to make a full recovery," she smiled. "You may visit her now if you wish." He moved to follow her as she turned and left, but paused. Would Elizabeth want to see him? She had purposely avoided him since he had arrived. She had made it clear she didn't want to speak to him. For selfish reasons, he made his way to her room. However when he reached her room he couldn't bring himself to enter.

Through the small window on the door he saw Elizabeth laying in her bed with her mother and father sat around her. They were talking to one another, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Berthold said something and she laughed. His heart ached. He had known, in his "own world", that this is all Riza had ever wanted. A happy family. Even when they were both children, he had figured that out. Her life had been filed with nothing but grief, pain, and guilt. Most of it caused by him. It was thrilling to see this Riza – Elizabeth – laugh and smile so easily, but it was a constant reminder of how much he had ruined Riza's life.

Even in the past few days, all Elizabeth had shown him was anger and sadness. He couldn't do it to her again. He couldn't put her through that. That stopped him from entering the room. He didn't need to ruin her life too.

So he turned around and left the small family.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Another chapter for you today! Time to advance the plot!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**RIZA**

For a brief moment in Elizabeth's life everything hurt. Then it was over. Just like that.

Most of the time it felt like the Healers dealt more damage than the injury did. Healing magic was never easy to perform or receive, the pain was worse than anything Elizabeth had felt before in her life. It lasted for only a second, but that second could feel like an hour. However, if that was the price of getting rid of that large gash and seemingly never ending pain in her right side, then she would gladly pay it. It would not do to have her whole body wracked in pain every time she took a breath. The ride back from the battle had been hell. She almost passed out every time her horse moved. After a few minutes one of the Field Healers had given her a drink which left her feeling numb, which she was grateful for. She would not have survived the ride back if it hadn't been for that small potion.

After informing her mother and father of the situation, everything came rushing back as the potion wore off. It started as a dull ache, one she didn't notice until the last minute. Everything flared up then, leaving her breathless. If her mother hadn't been holding on to her she was sure she would have fallen over. That walk from the throne room to the study had been the hardest walk of her life. She tried to keep herself together, but in the end her body gave up. _Traitor._ So she had looked to the man who had always understood her, who had always known when she needed help.

She knew it wasn't _him_. That was part of the reason she had been so bitter towards Roy, because he wasn't the man she had fallen in love with. But he had recognised her silent call for help as she felt herself slipping away from consciousness. As she felt herself being wrapped in his embrace she was willing to let herself indulge in this fantasy just once. She could pretend he was and all the heartache from the last few months would disappear. She would be able to feel at peace again, even if only for a moment.

That feeling disappeared as soon as she woke.

She cursed herself for her foolishness. It would only make the situation worse. She wanted to speak with him privately to find out exactly what on this earth was going on. How was his presence possible? Is he even really who he claimed to be? Was this really her fiancé? Dark magic was a powerful thing. It was not unknown that those who worked with it could use magic to alter people's memories.

Her burning questions were quickly quietened as Knox informed her mother and father that she would need to be kept there for a few nights for monitoring. She grumbled slightly as they told her. She had important business to attend to. However, it was a regular occurrence with healing magic that the worst wounds would reappear and need healed again a few hours after the initial work. Healing magic has the ability to cure the majority of diseases and heal some of the worst wounds, but it was not a miracle worker. The worst ailments took weeks, sometimes months of work.

When she saw movement out the corner of her eye she turned towards the door. She noticed Roy walk by the door, eyes cast down to the floor. Her heart clenched and she almost called him back, but thought better of it. Yes, she had burning questions which she hoped he would be able to answer, but just seeing his face confirmed she was not ready to face him just yet. The pain was still too new. She would take these few days to recover and get her thoughts in order.

"Mother?" she asked, drawing Amelia's attention away from the book she was reading.

"Yes, my dear?" she smiled kindly, closing her book.

"I know this sounds harsh, but could you please prevent Lord Mustang from coming here to see me, if he should so desire?" The Queen looked surprised by her unexpected question.

"But Elizabeth, why would you not want him to come and see you?" she questioned, concerned.

"I just… Everything that happened a few months ago is still fresh in my mind," she explained. "Especially after his return. I just need a few days to sort out my thoughts." Tears pricked her eyes, which she wiped away quickly. "Seeing him again has reopened those wounds. I need to prepare myself before facing him again. Can you do that for me?" Amelia's face softened as she listened.

"Of course, dear. I will let him know how you feel."

"Please don't," Elizabeth begged. "I would like to explain it all to him myself, such as why I acted as I did. I just need some time."

"All right Elizabeth," she soothed. Amelia stroked her hair, something she used to do when Elizabeth was younger. "I won't tell him. I will just inform him you aren't up to visitors and need some rest."

"Thank you Mother, I would really appreciate that."

* * *

"My Lady," a nurse announced cheerily as she entered the room. "I am pleased to inform you that you no longer need to remain here. Your tests this morning all had positive results."

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied sincerely. She could not have been happier to leave the place. Elizabeth had spent three days in that bed and was ready to get up and moving about again. She had never been fond of sitting about. She had become impatient as she waited for her results that morning. She had important matters to deal with today. Questions that had been plaguing her for months were so close to being finally answered. She would find Roy and hear his side of the story. That is, if he would even speak to her. She had not seen him since he had passed her room. She also wasn't sure how he had taken the news she didn't want any visitors.

She didn't regret her decision. Those three days had given her time to go through everything that had happened. She knew for a fact he had definitely died that day, but, whether through some form of black magic he had come back to life or this truly was some other version of him, she did not know. She needed to sit down and have a proper conversation with him. It would hurt, and she didn't particularly want to go through it all again, but it needed to be done.

Elizabeth scoured the castle for an hour, but there was no sign of Roy. She checked all their usual spots, but he was nowhere to be seen. The only place left to check was the library. Since Roy's disappearance she had avoided entering that area of the castle. They had both spent hours in there every day while growing up. It was also where he had proposed. It was a reminder of a happier time. As soon as she set foot in the library the familiar smell of old books hit her. She took comfort in the familiarity of it as she searched, trying to push her memories of the past out of her mind. She needed a clear head to get through the upcoming conversation.

She spotted Roy in an armchair next to a small fire. Leaning forward with his elbows on his thighs he looked engrossed in his book. He didn't even notice her approach. Elizabeth cleared her throat softly, but he didn't react. "Roy," she called softly, moving in front of him. He twitched at the sound of her voice, looking up. Her heart leapt as his gaze pierced hers. His expression was confused at first, then she watched as realisation dawned on him.

"My Lady, I am so sorry," he replied quickly, hopping to his feet. He bowed awkwardly. _He is definitely acting oddly_, Elizabeth thought. "I didn't notice you there."

"Do not worry about it Roy," she waved away his apology and attempted a smile. "And please, let us drop the formalities. Call me Elizabeth."

"Of course. Would you like a seat?" He offered her the seat he had just jumped up from.

"Yes, thank you." Her side still pained her as she sat down, but it was a dull ache which would fade within a few days. As soon as she sat down his warmth and scent surrounded her. It wrapped around her heart painfully, reminding her of the reason she was there.

"I was just leaving," he bowed again. "Good day." He turned on his heel and began to leave her in front of the fire.

"Roy, wait!" He paused in his retreat, turning uncertainly. "I owe you an apology. I treated you unfairly when we first met. I assume you have heard everything from my mother?" she asked. He nodded. "Then you can somewhat understand why I acted the way I did?" she posed the question, hoping he would turn back and join her by the fire.

"Yes," he replied, almost sadly. However, whatever sadness she sensed in his voice was gone in an instant. "I can."

"It does not excuse the behaviour, however. I apologise. I hope you can forgive me." He hesitated for a second, then nodded. She was relieved. She motioned for him to sit in the seat across from her.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" he asked.

"Why would you ask that?" she answered, slightly perplexed. She had expected his initial intention of leaving, but not the question.

"The Queen informed me you did not want to see me while you were being treated. I just want to make sure we are on the same page," he shrugged casually, but there was some uncertainty under there.

Elizabeth brought her hand to her face in exasperation. She should have known her mother would have told him the whole truth. She could never lie, not even a small white lie. "While it was true I did not want to see you, it was only because I needed to get my thoughts together," she replied honestly. He turned to face her and she met his gaze. "These past few months have been very difficult for me," she continued carefully. "Seeing you again opened old wounds which had just begun to heal. I just wanted some time to mentally prepare myself. Especially for this conversation. I have some questions I would like to ask you, if you wouldn't mind doing so?" she asked, hopeful.

"I'm all ears." He returned to the fire pulling over another chair to sit across from her. He kept his distance, which stung a little bit. She took a deep breath, calming herself and her nerves.

"What happened to you?" she blurted before thinking, horrified at herself.

"Excuse me?" Roy asked, surprised.

"I do apologise Roy! I did not mean to ask in that manner. What I meant was…" She paused to try and think of how to phrase the question which had been plaguing her thoughts for months. "What happened to you in that clearing? I was sure you… died," she forced out, tripping over the last word.

Roy's reaction surprised her. He sighed, exasperated. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you all, I'm not the person you think I am." She did not expect this answer, but it was better than nothing. It also favoured her "other world" theory, rather than her black magic one.

"Well then, who are you?" She gave him the opportunity to tell her his story and he realised that. She could tell, however, that he didn't expect that question. He stuttered for a second, trying to form his thoughts.

"My name is Roy Mustang," he began. "But I don't come from "this world". I have never been to this place before in my life. I have never seen this castle before and I have certainly never experience magic before," he said in one big rush, as if relieved to the finally say it out loud.

"You have never experience magic before?" Elizabeth asked incredulous. What would the world be like if there was no magic in it?

He gave her a pointed look. "_That _is what you are taking from that statement."

"Sorry! I just… Can't imagine it. It is a foreign concept."

"We do have something similar to magic in my world, but it is different and it is called alchemy. We can't just produce things from mid-air. It is a science."

"Alchemy? Do you mean you make potions?"

"No, it is – you know what? We will come back to that later," he quickly added.

"Right, yes, of course. So, if you do not come from "this world", as you phrased it, where do you come from?" Elizabeth asked. This whole situation was bizarre, but she would do her best to understand now that they were finally getting somewhere.

"I come from the country Amestris. I am a military officer. I work with the same people you know here. Havoc, Falman, the lot of them. They are in my team at work. So are you. Well, another version of you."

"There is someone like me in your world?" she asked slowly.

"Yes. Her name is Riza Hawkeye. She is…" As he trailed off, Elizabeth prompted him. "Well, she is very special to me. I need to get home to her." It pained Elizabeth to know there was another version of her out there somewhere who go to be with the man she loved, but she was partly glad. At least somewhere, she was happy.

"I am not sure I understand fully."

He shifted forward in his seat eagerly. "I believe this is a parallel world, a world which is completely different to my own, but in some ways it is very similar. This world is filled with the same people I know at home. Think of them as mirror images, or copies. Somehow, I got sucked out of my own world and was thrown into this one. I think your world's magic may have something to do with it."

"This is all very confusing Roy," she added, still trying to wrap her head around the idea of another world similar to her own.

"I know, but I don't know how else to explain it. I don't even understand half it myself. I'm just working with the facts." Elizabeth fell silent, contemplating his words. She noticed him shift forward in his seat, clasping his hands together tightly. "Please Riz – Sorry, Elizabeth. You have to believe me," he pleaded earnestly.

"While it is all very confusing, I do believe there is some credibility to your story," she continued. His eyes lit up and he shifted his weight forward, eagerly listening. "There are various Mages who specialise in transporting objects from one place to another by means of a teleportation spell, but I have never heard of it done with human beings."

"So you believe me?" he asked, eagerly.

Elizabeth nodded. "I do. I have a friend at the Mage College which specialises in alteration magic, which teleportation falls under. It is definitely a theory which we should not push aside for now. I have just one more question for you," Elizabeth stated. "Where did you propose to me?" He looked baffled, at a complete loss. That's when she knew he was telling the truth.

"I'm really sorry, I don't know," he said sheepishly.

She smiled sadly. This wasn't the man she fell in love with. Deep down she had hoped it was, that he was just experiencing amnesia and he would return to her one day, but he was telling the truth. "It was right here," she finally replied.

"Oh, right. I'm really sorry about that."

"You did not know." Elizabeth stood, stretching off. Her side protested slightly at the over extension, but her muscles welcomed it. "Right, we must figure out how to get you back home." She smiled as his face lit up and he grinned.

"Thank you Elizabeth. I would really appreciate that."

"I will send for my friend right away." Elizabeth beckoned him to follow her through the library. She led him to the extensive section on magic. "If you could begin a search for books on teleportation magic then we may figure this out sooner rather than later. I'm sure your Riza is worried about you."

He snorted. "She is going to kick my ass when I get home." Riza chuckled, shaking her head. "What?" he asked confused.

"Yes, you are definitely not of this world."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: No real excuse for my long absence, I just fell away from fanfic for a while, both reading and writing. But I'm back baby! I have a few days off so I'm going to try and get another chapter out before I start work again. The schedule for this fic will be sporadic, but hopefully I can stick with it and finish it.**

**There have been a few changes to previous chapters. It has been rewritten slightly but it is not an absolute must to go back and read the changes, although I won't stop you if you do!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to speak to you all soon!**

* * *

**ROY**

Roy was excited as he searched for books on transportation magic. It was a relief Elizabeth had believed him and offered to help without being asked. He understood it would be difficult for her. He had come close to the same fate multiple times through work. Every time he had thought he had lost her his world would shatter, leaving nothing. His life was very much tied to Riza Hawkeye's, so much so that it frightened him sometimes. He wouldn't deny that, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

As he scanned book after book he became fascinated. He wanted to take them all and study them fully, his curiosity nagging at him to learn about this world, but he pushed that aside. Finding out how to get home was more important right now.

"Rebecca should be here by tomorrow evening," Elizabeth announced as she returned to their table. She gracefully took a seat and skimmed through a book, but Roy didn't miss the grimace as she put weight in her right side. As he discreetly watched her he realised just how alike Elizabeth and Riza were, even down to the way they read a book. _Well duh, Roy_. Shaking himself, he returned his focus to the task at hand.

They both worked long into the afternoon. Roy could not stop reading. The books were so incredible to read he barely noticed the passing of time. After he finished one he moved straight onto the next. His alchemist mind was having a field day. From what he had studied he deduced this world's magic was very similar to alchemy. However, instead of using arrays to apply their skills, mages trained for years to learn how to manipulate magical energy. Magic was also more readily available than alchemy. A great percentage of the population had access to magical energy and could use it easily. It was an integral part of daily life. Roy wondered how his alchemy would work in this world, if it would at all. That was something he would have to try out at another time.

Roy was so engrossed in the books that he barely heard Elizabeth calling his name. "Roy!" she called loudly. He jumped in his chair, dropping the book he was reading. He had adopted a more comfortable position as he reading, placing his legs over the side of the armrest and resting his head against the back of the chair. He watched as a small smile appeared on Elizabeth's face as he turned.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention." He quickly swivelled around in his chair, placing both feet back on the ground.

"I noticed that," Elizabeth replied, amused. "We have been working for hours. Would you like to retire for the night and eat?" Roy didn't particularly want to stop, but his stomach protested loudly. He cringed at the volume. "Should I accept that as a yes?" There was a twinkle in her eye as she smirked.

"I think you should, yes."

He followed her as she led the way through the castle halls. Members of staff greeted them both as they walked, Elizabeth returning the favour. Roy smiled and nodded politely alongside her. She led him to a grand dining room where Amelia and Berthold were both already sitting at the head of the table.

"Elizabeth, Roy," Amelia greeted them, hugging them both.

"Please, sit," Berthold offered Roy the seat to his left. Elizabeth kissed her father on the cheek and took the seat to opposite Roy. "I am glad to see you have both resolved any differences you may have had when you first arrived here, Roy," the King continued.

"Ah, yes. It was just a small misunderstanding." He looked at Elizabeth and received a nod in response. He couldn't exactly go around announcing he was from another world. People would think he really was crazy. He thought back to earlier that afternoon after they had both agreed that plan would not end well.

"I think we should just stick with the amnesia story for now," Elizabeth had told him as they took a short break from studying. "Since the other you was so well known and very much in the public eye it would make things easier. Only a handful of people know what truly happened that day, so I don't think people will question it so much." She closed her eyes briefly, as if shaking herself. He watched her struggle to fight back the memories as she did so. "However," she continued after a sigh. "There is the matter of public appearance. We were to be husband and wife after all." Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke.

"Elizabeth, if this is too hard for you, I can leave," Roy stated. He hated watching her suffer. He knew this wasn't his Riza, but it was extremely hard to care anyway. They were the same person, just in two different worlds. "I'll head to this Mage College myself and figure this out. That way, and I mean this in the kindest way, I can disappear for good. Then I won't be a constant reminder."

She shook her head. "It is too late for that now," she replied. "Mother and Father have already met you and the majority of the Lords and Ladies saw you the day you arrived. It would cause more trouble than it would be worth," she smiled sadly.

"But… I know how hard it is. There were a few times back home where I thought I had lost my Riza. The pain was unbearable," he admitted. He had never spoken about this to anyone before. He wanted her to realise how much he understood. He didn't want to keep hurting her, but his very presence was doing that.

"The Roy Mustang I knew is dead and gone," she said firmly. "I had come to terms with that. Your appearance has affected me greatly, yes. The man I loved was suddenly standing in front of me after I watched him die. However," she continued as her face grew softer. "I failed him once but I will not do it again. I will help you get home, Roy," she stated, determined. "I will help you get home to your Riza. At least then I know somewhere I will be happy."

Roy was unsure what to say. He wanted to disagree, say that it wasn't her fault and that she never failed him. Then he remembered his place. "I'm sure you did everything you could." She remained silent, turning her gaze to the crackling fire. When she didn't reply he returned to the book in front of him. He struggled to concentrate though after their conversation.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air," Elizabeth announced suddenly. She quickly took off in the direction of the door and left him alone. Roy had opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but didn't get the chance. He briefly considered following her, but he was pretty sure he was the problem. Sighing loudly, and at a loss, he just returned to his book. The sooner he found out how to get home the better, then Elizabeth could finally get some peace. He realised now that just disappearing out of her life would be even worse than staying. It had already happened once. He didn't want to do that to her again, even if it wasn't his fault in the first place. When she returned she was quiet. Roy could tell she was still bothered by something, but didn't push her on it. They both continued on in silence for the rest of the afternoon.

"Well, I am glad to hear it," Berthold announced, bringing Roy back to the present. Their dinner had been served and the small family had begun to eat. "Now, there is the matter of your wedding. It was called off for obvious reasons, but now we can resuming planning?" he asked them both. Roy begun to choke on his roasted duck as Berthold finished talking. His coughs echoing loudly around the vast room. When Amelia asked if he was all right, he nodded in response. This was not something he had anticipated. This was not part of the plan. If they were to marry in this world and he disappeared back home it would be a huge problem. They would just have to find a way to do it before the event happened.

"Oh, that is a wonderful idea dear," Amelia stated, bringing her hands together happily. "I don't know why I never thought of that sooner. The people will be so happy. I will let the staff know immediately."

"I think we should wait a few weeks Mother," Elizabeth replied quickly, noticing the slightly panicked look in Roy's eyes. "Roy hasn't recovered from his amnesia yet and needs help trying to figure some things out. It would seem strange to resume right away, almost as if the disappearance was staged."

"I don't think anyone would think like that Elizabeth," Berthold commented, doubtful.

"It would save unnecessary questioning from those who do have any doubts. We are not ready right now."

"I suppose you are right," Amelia agreed, disappointed. "We will wait until you are ready," the Queen agreed. "But the people will be asking about it," she warned. "We will need to give them some news."

"Tell them the truth," Elizabeth replied simply with a shrug.

"What do you think Roy?"

He gulped as three sets of eyes turned to him. "I agree with Elizabeth, My Lady."

"Very well. We shall make a formal announcement at the proceedings tomorrow. You will both need to make an appearance."

"Of course Mother. We will be there."

The rest of the dinner went by uneventfully. Amelia and Roy made small talk while Berthold and Elizabeth discussed plans for upcoming missions. When Elizabeth announced she would retire for the evening and looked at Roy expectantly. Taking his cue to leave, he thanked the King and Queen for the meal.

"Goodnight Elizabeth, goodnight Roy." Amelia hugged them both as she bid them farewell for the night. "I hope you both sleep well."

Elizabeth led the way again, out the dining room and back into the castle halls. As they walked Roy still failed to recognise any landmarks. The hallways were just as grand as the other parts of the castle. The rich carpet muffled their footsteps as they walked. The castle itself was quiet at this time of night. A number of maids were still milling about carrying out various duties. However, they still greeted them as they walked by.

"It is good to see you back again My Lord," an elderly maid greeted Roy as he walked by. "You gave us all quite a scare for a while." Her smile was heart-warming which he couldn't help but return.

"Thank you, ma'am," he replied. There wasn't much else he could say to that.

"I am glad you are safe. Now, don't go pulling a disappearing act on us again," she admonished jokingly.

"Not to worry ma'am. I'll try my best," he reassured her.

"That is good to hear. I hope you both sleep well. If there is anything you need Princess Elizabeth, do not hesitate to ask," she grinned.

"I will, Mrs Henderson. Thank you."

"Well, I better be on my way. I will see you both tomorrow." She waved with a wide grin as she shuffled her way down the corridor.

"I feel bad about lying to her," Roy murmured quietly. Elizabeth quickly lowered her arm as she watched the old maid retreat.

"There is nothing else we can do about it," she replied shortly and turned again to walk. Realising his comment must have hurt Elizabeth, he apologised quickly. After all, if all went well for him, he would get home soon. However, Elizabeth would lose him again, even if he wasn't the same person as her Roy. "There is nothing to apologise for." She said nothing more on the matter and started walking again. Roy, of course, continued to follow her. He had begun to recognise his surroundings. They were heading to his rooms. Elizabeth entered first and headed straight to the bathroom. Roy thought it odd at first, but realisation dawned on him. The Queen brought him here that first night because, of course, before he would have shared a room with Elizabeth. In any other situation, he would have been happy about this arrangement. He had never told Riza how he had felt though, being too much of a coward. He also didn't want to jeopardise their friendship, or careers, by admitting it out loud. He was sure Riza already knew though. They had both realised they were fated to be together, whether it was romantically or not. If friendship was all he could get from their relationship, they he would take it. Roy felt his life wouldn't be worth much more if Riza Hawkeye was gone. Her actions during the Laboratory 3 incident proved she felt the same way.

Elizabeth exited the bathroom and jumped as she spotted him in the doorway, not expecting his presence. "I am guessing this is your room?" Roy asked.

"Yes…" she answered finally, realising their predicament.

He laughed quietly to himself. "Your mother brought me here that first night, explaining this was my chambers." Elizabeth paused in her actions of releasing her hair from its braid. Roy's breath caught in his throat as he watched her. She was so beautiful. The candlelight reflected of her blonde hair, giving it a faint glow. Before he was caught staring for too long he turned his attention back to the room. "I'll take the couch." He flopped down on the comfortable pile of cushions, the high back hiding Elizabeth from his view to give her some privacy. He sighed in content as he finally made himself comfortable. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to getting some rest. His eyes had begun to close as Elizabeth cleared her throat to get his attention. She offered him a thick blanket and a few more pillows.

"Thank you." Her smile was genuine, which he couldn't help but return.

"Anytime."

"If you would prefer, there are some of your…" she trailed off for a moment but Roy didn't miss her throat bobbing as she gulped. "There are some spare clothes in the other room if you want to change. Help yourself."

He sat up as she quickly retreated to the large bed at the other end of the room. It couldn't hurt for him to check out these spare clothes. Anything would be more comfortable to sleep in that what he was wearing already. Donning a thin shirt and trousers he returned to the main room. Elizabeth was quiet and still, no doubt still exhausted from her injuries. Roy had noticed her trying to stifle a yawn a few times while they were eating.

The couch was comfortable as he settled himself in for the night. The blanket was incredibly soft, but thick enough that it would keep him warm. He relished in the comfort, glad to get some rest again. The past few nights his mind had raced constantly as he tried to figure everything out. Now, however, that he had Elizabeth on his side, he didn't feel quite so helpless and alone.

* * *

**If you have reread previous chapters, I would like to point out how Roy called Elizabeth "Riza" in the first chapter and part of the second, the changed to Elizabeth permanently. This is intentional. He would have called her Riza, because to him that is who she is, until the second chapter, when she tells him not to. Every chapter from Elizabeth's POV is titled Riza as well. This is also intentional. Although not mentioned yet, (spoilers lol) I decided this world's Roy would have nicknamed Elizabeth "Riza", hence why she was so angry at other Roy calling her that But we'll get to their past soon. Be prepared for upcoming angst :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: It is about time we find out a wee bit about our character's history in this chapter. This is a flashback scene, hence the italics. I thought italics would be best to separate it from the other chapters which happen in "real time". However, if it is too much (ie uncomfortable to read), please let me know and I can change it back.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any comments to make, let me know :)**

* * *

**RIZA**

"_Are we all ready to go?" Elizabeth called to rest of her group. They had amassed at the city gates as they waited to go out on a routine patrol. The sun shone brightly in the sky on the warm spring day. Elizabeth had to shield her eyes as she watched the rest of their small group join the ranks. Fuery and Falman had both been punctual, as always. Breda and Havoc were the last two to join their group. Havoc trailed behind his comrade, looking worse for wear, probably from the amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before. A chorus of "yes'" went up, all save from Havoc. He just groaned at the increase in noise level._

"_What's wrong Havoc? You look a bit rough." Roy asked him with a smirk. The two of them had been drinking last night. Obviously, Havoc was more enthusiastic with consuming his drink._

"_Shut up," he grumbled. He turned his horse to move to the opposite side of the group. Roy laughed at his response. Elizabeth shot him a look to tell him to stop._

"_You do look a little rough Havoc. Are you ok?" Fuery asked, concerned. He hadn't been privy to the previous night's events._

"_Just dandy," Havoc snapped. Fuery looked hurt at his outburst, not used to this behaviour._

"_Go easy on him Havoc," Breda snapped back. "Don't blame him for your problems." Havoc sighed loudly and muttered a quick apology. The gates shuddered in front of them as they began to lift. The brilliant green forest stretched out in front of them. It looked so inviting on this beautiful day. When Elizabeth was younger she had discovered a small lake within the forest. She visited it frequently, it quickly becoming her favourite place on a day like this one._

"_Let's go people!" Elizabeth shouted. The six of them rode out the gate and through the magical barrier. It had always caused Elizabeth to shiver as the magic passed over her. They had a day's ride in front of them. They would rest up for the night at a local inn in the East, in the small village of Marl. Tomorrow they would carry out a brief patrol along the border of the East City. The area had recently been experiencing trouble from both bandits and mercenaries. Elizabeth had offered her team's assistance in an effort to stop the problem quickly. In the past few months there had been an increasing number of attacks around various villages in the East and Elizabeth and her father were eager to end the fighting quickly._

_They team had opted to focus on riding rather than making small talk. They would reach their destination quicker that way. Breda rode to Elizabeth's' right and advised her on changes in course. They stuck to lesser known roads to avoid being spotted. They didn't expect any trouble but they couldn't be too careful. Elizabeth pulled the hood of her cloak closer. The wind had picked up since they had left the trees and it threatened to blow off._

_As the sun began to set an odd sensation settled over her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something didn't feel right. She watched her surroundings more carefully as they rode. Gripping her sword more tightly as she picked up the pace slightly. The others noticed the change in pace. Roy pulled up beside her on her left to ask what was wrong._

"_Nothing is wrong…" she trailed off, more focussed on her surroundings._

"_Did you see something?" He turned to look to the treeline to their left, searching for something lurking there._

"_No, I just have a bad feeling. Let's just get to Marl quickly." He nodded and drew away to tell the others they were riding ahead quicker. When he returned to her left he was closer than before. It was comfort to know he was there and ready to fight. Breda and Havoc checked their right, Roy and Fuery were on the left, and Falman and Elizabeth focussed ahead. She noticed Falman had subtly cast a shield spell. It was a comfort to know they were _all _there._

_The rest of the ride was uneventful, but the feeling in Elizabeth's gut hadn't subsided. The innkeeper greeted them when they arrived. "Would you like anything to eat?" he asked warmly. "We have some stew ready to eat. It was just made today."_

"_That would be lovely. Thank you," Roy answered._

"_Excellent! Right this way." He motioned for the group to follow. Elizabeth had hung back, hood still pulled over her head. The dining room was empty. Elizabeth relaxed slightly but waited until their food had been delivered before removing her hood. She couldn't afford anyone recognising her._

"_So what is the plan for tomorrow?" Fuery asked once dinner was finished._

"_It will take us another hour or so of riding until we reach the eastern border of the city," Breda explained. "From there we will continue on for a few more miles and split up into two teams. Mustang and Hawkeye will be one, Fuery and Havoc another, Falman and I the third. We will notify each other of any news using magical energy. Send a burst of light up into the sky. Red for danger, green means the area is clear, yellow means you're changing course._

"_If anyone engages you send up a red flare. The rest of the team will make their way to your location to provide aid. The rest are self-explanatory." This was a strategy they had adopted over the years and was the most efficient. They all knew it, but it never hurt to go over the little things._

"_Make sure you get a lot of rest tonight. We need to be on our guard tomorrow." The bad feeling in Elizabeth's stomach still hadn't subsided. She knew to trust her gut._

"_Is something still bothering you?" Roy asked once they were in the privacy of their own room. He had noticed the emphasis she had put on her warning about being on their guard tomorrow._

_She stilled in her actions of folding her clothes. "Yes." She walked over to the bed and climbed in beside him. He put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her close. She rested her head on his chest._

"_Do you know what it is?" He shuffled closer, making them both more comfortable._

"_I don't. I just have a bad feeling in my gut. It happened as we left the forest."_

"_Well whatever it is, we will sort it out. We always do." He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter. He started stroking her hair to ease her nerves. Normally, that always helped. But not tonight._

"_I'm worried, Roy." His actions stilled. Elizabeth was never one to openly admit she was worried so when she did Roy was extremely concerned. "I'd rather just stay like this forever." She smiled when his chest lifted as he laughed._

"_I would much rather do that too," he agreed. "Riza…" he said softly. Her stomach fluttered as he spoke. He had nicknamed her that when she was younger. She always had the same reaction when he used it. He never used it when they were around people. Roy always saved it for when they were alone. "We will, one day. Hopefully sooner rather than later."_

"_I will hold you to that." She looked up at him and smiled. She pulled him closer, placing her hand on his cheek, and kissed him. For a moment she forgot about their mission. She forgot about her duty as a warrior and a Princess. It was just the two of them. She relished in this small moment, knowing it would end far too soon._

_When Elizabeth awoke she smiled happily as she felt Roy's arm wrapped around her stomach. His breath tickled the back of her neck as he lightly snored. She gripped the arm around her waist and stroked his wrist lightly. Light was just starting to pour through the window so they still had an hour or so before they had to leave._

_Roy stirred in his sleep, pulling Elizabeth tighter to him. "Mmm… Riza…" he mumbled quietly. She couldn't have been happier in that moment. She was loath to wake him, so she stayed and indulged herself for once._

_Just as she was about to wake him to get ready Roy woke up. He kissed her neck before moving to lean on one elbow. "Good morning Riza," he greeted softly._

"_Good morning Roy." Her hand cupped the back of his neck as he bent down to kiss her._

"_Do you think the other guys will notice if we don't show up?"_

_Elizabeth laughed lightly before leaving the comfort of the bed. "Yes, I think they will."_

_She heard Roy flop back down as he muttered "I thought you would say that."_

"_Come on. Let's get some breakfast."_

_Falman and Breda were already in the dining room when they arrived. Elizabeth pulled her hood up as she noticed other patrons eating. None of them paid attention to their small group, but she wouldn't take the risk. When Havoc and Fuery arrived they both ate quickly so they could leave as soon as possible._

_The ride to East City was a quiet one. Once they reached the southern border Breda gave the signal for the team to split up into three. The knot had returned in Elizabeth's stomach as they left that morning. She held onto the feeling, ensuring she was extra careful. The three groups travelled north up the border at three mile intervals. They tried to cover as much land as possible by spreading out. At that distance they could still see the magical energy signals. _

_Fuery and Havoc were the first group to fire off a signal. A green flare went up in the sky and Roy passed on the news with a green flare of his own. This ensured the message would be passed on to Breda and Falman, who were the group farthest away from the border. Roy and Elizabeth were in the middle whereas Fuery and Havoc were at the border._

_The ride went by without a hitch, until they were a mile or two away from their final destination. Falman had sent up a red flare, notifying the team they had engaged in combat. Roy quickly fired off his own, signalling Fuery and Havoc, and Elizabeth changed course immediately. Her stomach clenched as the feeling got worse. She knew something bad was going to happen._

_When Roy and Elizabeth reached the scene there wasn't much for them to do. Breda and Falman had taken care of most of the bandits. Elizabeth fired off a few arrows to take down the rest._

"_What happened?" Elizabeth asked quickly. She remained on her guard, examining the treeline to the north. She looked for anything that was out of place._

"_They appeared from the trees," Breda answered, slightly out of breath from their fight. "There wasn't many of them, but thought we would alert the group just in case."_

"_Good idea, it could be a trap –" Elizabeth cut herself off as she spotted something glint in the treeline. "There's more coming!" she called to the others. As soon as the group of mercenaries broke the treeline Roy sent a fireball straight in their direction. It took out a few, but some managed to dodge the attack. The rest charged towards the six of them. Elizabeth and her team were grossly outnumbered, but they had had worse odds before._

"_Behind us!" Havoc yelled. Elizabeth whipped round and, true enough, a much larger group had flanked them._

"_It's a trap," she realised with horror._

"_Falman, you cover behind us. Fuery, you get the group in front," Roy barked. The two mages set themselves up in the middle of the group. "Give them everything you've got!" Fireballs, ice spears, and grass vines shot out towards the mercenaries. This was their first wave of attack. While the enemy was still at range the mages would try to take out as many as possible with ranged attacks. Elizabeth, being skilled with a bow, also joined in the assault. Breda and Havoc readied themselves in the middle of the group, being mostly skilled in close combat. Roy floated in between Falman and Fuery, alternating direction with each attack. Elizabeth focussed on the larger group, helping Falman._

"_Incoming!" Havoc yelled. Elizabeth looked up and saw arrows fill the sky. Roy acted quickly, hitting the ground with his palm. A domed shield erupted around the group. The arrows bounced off, like sticks hitting glass. The mercenaries kept up their assault and charged into the shield._

"_Roy! Keep that shield up!" Elizabeth yelled as she cut her way through the mercenaries. A fireball shot past her, singing her clothes slightly as it passed, catching a swordsman who was almost on her. She shouted her thanks to her fiancé as she continued to fight._

_She was almost finished with the foot soldiers when the dome disappeared from above them. She whipped around and what she saw caused her breath to catch in her throat. A mercenary had Roy by the throat with a sword. He struggled against the pressure as it cut his skin lightly. She watched frozen as a light blood trail made its way down his neck. More blood dripped from his hands as he tried to pull the sword away with his hands._

"_Got you now," the mercenary sneered._

"_Riza! Look out!"_

_Her momentary distraction cost her. Before she could fully turn around she was on her back in the mud. Something heavy landed on top of her and closed its hands around her throat._

"_Riza!" she heard Roy scream. She clawed at her assailant's arms but to no avail. Her vision was blurring and greying around the edges. A few more minutes and she would be gone._

_The pressure disappeared as she felt a searing heat against her bare arms. She gasped, partly in pain and to get oxygen pack in her lungs. The looked up and saw Roy running towards her. Her assailant got back on his feet, his clothes and flesh smoking from the fire that had struck him. Havoc charged and begun his fight._

"_Are you all right?" Roy asked worriedly. His eyes searched hers, looking for confirmation._

"_Yes," she croaked. He lifted her to her feet, slipping an arm under hers. She stumbled as she began to walk, her legs forgetting how to hold her up._

"_What about the others," she rasped._

"_They can deal with the others. There are only a few left. Some have already surrendered."_

"_But we can help," she coughed._

_Roy shook his head. "Your safety is paramount," he said finally. "Plus, your mother and father would kill me if I returned without you," he joked._

_When they had retreated far enough away, Elizabeth finally turned around to assess the carnage. True enough there were only a few left standing, all of which had surrendered. Bodies littered the muddied field. None of them, thankfully, were her team. Elizabeth did not enjoy taking life, but when it came to survival, and the protection of her friends, she would give it her all to protect the ones she loved. The rest of the team joined them soon afterwards._

"_I have contacted the East City army division to come and collect those who surrendered," Falman informed them. "I will wait here until they arrive."_

_Elizabeth nodded. "Good. Havoc, you stay here too." Havoc nodded and moved over to Falman. They both left the group talking about holding the prisoners until the army arrived. "The rest of us will ride for East City and brief the Captain there."_

_Luckily their horses weren't too far away. After a few minutes of calling they had four horses. The small group took off at speed towards the City. They each were guarded as they rode. They didn't want to be ambushed again._

_As they entered a valley about mile from the city an arrow shot passed Elizabeth's head. Before she could alert her comrades another struck her horse and it fell, tumbling down the hill. She was thrown forwards and followed her horse the short distance. Her arms and legs stung as they struck various boulders on her way down the rest of the small slope._

"_Riza!" Roy screamed for the second time that day. She had hoped she would never hear him call like that again. The pain, horror, and panic contained within that one scream broke her heart._

_When she finally came to a stop she tried to push herself off the ground. Her battered and bruised arms barely had the strength and she remained on the ground. She looked up in time to see Roy thundering towards her, panic on his face._

_She tried to smile at him weakly, trying to reassure him she was all right. But she never got the chance. She watched in terror and she saw an arrow heading straight for him. It had come from her left. She had noticed the tip glint in the sunlight. Roy noticed it too at the last minute._

_Time slowed as she watched it hit him. It struck his stomach. He fell backwards off his horse and hit the ground with a loud thud. She didn't realise she was screaming his name until all her senses came back at once. It was a terrible sound, one she wasn't aware a human could make._

_She picked herself up off the ground in her desperation to get to him. Her body refused to cooperate and she stumbled and tripped constantly. She barely registered the pain anymore. Her mind was focussed on one objective. Her fiancé lying on the ground a few feet away from her with blood pouring from his stomach. The only pain she knew was the intense burning in her chest. Her heart felt like it might explode._

"_Roy… Roy," she mumbled as she lifted his head gently. She kept one hand underneath and placed the other on his chest to feel for his heartbeat. It was there, but faintly. "Please," she choked out. "Please answer me." Elizabeth bent over, resting her forehead against his._

"_Riza," she heard quietly, feeling his light breath on her skin. Gasping, she lifted her head and searched for signs of movement. "I'm afraid this might be the end of me," he rasped. "I'm sorry I couldn't fulfil my duty and keep protecting you."_

"_Please, stop talking like that," Elizabeth begged. "You have to stop. Don't you dare die on me!" She stopped shouting as he began coughing up blood. She felt it splatter on her face, but she didn't care. "Remember the promise you made me last night," she added, desperate. "You can't leave me."_

"_I'm afraid I won't be able to keep that promise this time. I love you Riza…" Roy coughed violently again before resting back on the ground._

"_Roy! Don't leave me!" she cried loudly. For the first time in Elizabeth's life she didn't care who saw her cry. A pair of hands gently, but firmly circled her waist and lifted her off the ground. "No!" she screamed. "Put me down. I can't leave him!" She tried to struggle but was too weak after her fall._

"_Hawkeye, we need to go! We have to get you to safety!" Havoc yelled over her demands to "screw her safety"._

"_Thank you Havoc," they heard Roy murmur. "You made me the happiest man alive Riza. Please, take care of yourself," she heard faintly as she was pulled away._

_In that moment she let out all her grief in one anguished yell. She had just lost the most important person in her life. The light to her dark. The one person who understood her the most. She felt herself go numb as her struggling stop. She was too weak and tired from their previous fight and her fall. She let Havoc carry her away from the hidden archer but never took her gaze off Roy. She couldn't. She felt Havoc shaking as he carried her away. She looked up and saw tears were staining his face._


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Don't worry, I'm still here! I've just had a busy couple of weeks.**

**I hope this chapter makes it worth the wait. I'm slowly making these chapters longer each time :P**

**Now, onward with the plot!**

* * *

**ROY**

Roy almost fell off the couch when he heard a scream. He woke with a start, forgetting where he had fallen asleep for a moment. He caught himself on the edge of the seat before he could fall. He jumped up in an instant and searched the room for any signs of danger. Another scream sounded and his gaze snapped to the bed. Elizabeth twisted in the sheets as a nightmare gripped her. His legs caught in his blanket as he practically sprinted over to her. He had the impossibly strong urge to help her, to ease her suffering.

"Elizabeth," he called lightly, not wanting to startle her too much. She became noticeably more distressed as he called her name. Opting for silence instead he reached out to shake her shoulder, only for her forearm to make contact with his wrist. He hissed in pain, drawing his hands away quickly. She continued to struggle against the sheets which her legs were tangled up in.

"No!" she shouted. He cringed at the sudden change in volume. "Let me go back," she sobbed. "I can't leave him," she whimpered.

"Elizabeth! Wake up!" he called over her cries. "It's just a dream." His words seemed to reach her as her actions slowed for a moment. He took his chance and climbed into the bed beside her. Wrapping one arm around her shoulder and placing another on the opposite shoulder he drew her closer to him. Elizabeth became frantic again at the sudden restraint.

"Eilzabeth," he soothed. "It's me, Roy. You are having a nightmare. You need to wake up." Her actions slowed again at the sound of his voice. Slowly she began to wake. He felt her tears wet his shirt slowly as he held her close. "It was just a dream," Roy repeated over and over. He stroked her hair in an effort to comfort her. His shirt became increasingly wet as she continued to cry.

"I know I'm not the person you want to hear this from but I am here for you," he murmured into her ear. She just gripped him tighter and cried harder. Roy remained still until she had calmed down and fallen asleep again, exhausted. He considered extracting himself from her tight hold and moving back to the couch. However he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not after that outburst. Until Elizabeth told him to leave, he would stay by her side and provide what little comfort he could.

He moved Elizabeth's head from his chest to her pillow. He made sure she was covered with the sheet and remade the bed, lying on top of the sheet. The bed had more than enough room for the two of them, so he made sure to keep his distance. He was nothing but a gentleman, but he wanted to be close just in case. He didn't want her to experience that nightmare alone again. As he studied her for a short time he finally noticed the dark shadows under her eyes. His heart constricted slightly upon realisation. This nightmare must be a regular occurrence. He grasped her hand lightly as it lay on the pillow next to her. After a few moments Elizabeth's hand twitched and gripped his tighter.

* * *

When Roy awoke Elizabeth was gone. He grew concerned for a second, before he heard the sound of running water. The bathroom door was shut. Roy considered waiting until Elizabeth returned to the main room to talk to her, but decided against it. Riza never openly spoke about her inner thoughts and feelings and Roy figured Elizabeth would be the same. If she came to him to talk about what happened during the night then he would be happy to discuss it with her. Roy knew not to push her though. He entered the walk-in closet to get his clothes ready for the day. It would also give Elizabeth some privacy, should she need it.

He picked out a pair of plain black trousers and a white shirt. Amelia had mentioned the pair of them would have to make an appearance to the public today so he picked out the most expensive looking jacket. It was a rich blue colour, with a gold trim along the lapels. The jacket itself didn't zip up, it remained open. Roy searched the various drawers for a tie, but there were none. He felt underdressed for attending the King and Queen's court. Roy made a mental note to ask Elizabeth her opinion when they were both ready.

After a few minutes he heard a door open with a quiet creak and footsteps crossing the carpeted floor. Rather than leave the room, Roy waited to see what Elizabeth would do. He didn't want to walk in on her while she was getting ready. The door across the room closed softly. Roy poked his head out the room slowly to see the main room was empty. Taking the clothes he had just picked out he entered the bathroom and quickly showered.

When he left the bathroom he spotted Elizabeth waiting for him in front of the low fire. Her golden hair was braided again, her usual style Roy had deduced, and it ran down the length of her back, stopping above her lower back. When she noticed Roy's approach she stood with a small smile. He needn't have worried about feeling underdressed as Elizabeth wore a similar outfit to him. She also wore a pair of plain black trousers and white shirt. Both hugged her figure nicely and Roy tried not to stare, but it was difficult. Her jacket was the same colour and design as his, bit longer in length. It reached about mid-thigh, whereas his sat around his hips.

"Good morning," he greeted with a smile. "We match." He watched amused as her brow furrowed sli1ghtly in confusion. Realisation dawned on her as she noticed his jacket.

"I suppose we do, yes. Good morning."

"Do I need to go and change? I feel a bit underdressed to go to the King and Queen's court."

He watched as her gaze looked him up and down. "No, that outfit will suffice. Those clothes are perfect for the court, although it might not seem it. With us both being Captains in the guard it shows we are ready to battle if necessary." She readjusted his jacket so it sat better. "Although the jacket is a bit too fancy for battle, it can easily be discarded if need be."

"Well, that gives me a bit more confidence."

Elizabeth paused in checking his clothing and smiled up at him. It was a small one, but lovely nonetheless. "Do not worry, Roy. You will be fine today. The two of us are really only there for show." _Great_ he thought. _Today sounds exciting. _"We should go and get some breakfast. Mother and Father will be waiting for us." She picked up a belt from the seat she had just vacated and wrapped it around her waist. Her sword sat on her right hip. Elizabeth looked fearsome when she was armed.

Roy's eyes widened in realisation as she picked up one final piece of clothing from the seat. "These are yours, I guess. I forgot to bring you them yesterday." Elizabeth handed him two familiar white gloves with red thread embroidered into the back of the hand.

"Where did you get these?" he asked in wonder. _I didn't have these on me when we went to the bar that night. How did she find them?_

"They were yours. These gloves aided your magical abilities and enhanced your powers. They give you greater control over your chosen elemental magic; fire."

To say Roy was surprised was an understatement. The gloves were the last thing he expected to see. However, the familiarity was comforting. _Well, this is a parallel universe so it makes sense they would be here._

"Are you ok?" Elizabeth asked after he was silent for a few moments.

"Yeah. It's just a surprise to see these here, that's all."

"You have these gloves in your world too."

Roy nodded. "It helps me with my alchemy. It cuts out a few steps of the process. I don't need to draw a circle."

"Draw a circle?" Elizabeth echoed.

"Yes. In order to perform alchemy a transmutation circle needs to be drawn. With it readily available on my gloves, it only takes me a few seconds to perform alchemy, rather than draw a full circle." Elizabeth still seemed slightly lost after his explanation. "I can explain it further later, if you'd like?"

"I must admit, I am interested in your alchemy. I will certainly take you up on the offer. But for now, let's eat."

When the pair arrived in the dining hall Berthold and Amelia were already there, alongside a new, but familiar face. Rebecca Catalina sat facing the door as they entered. She looked up and smiled as she spotted Elizabeth, standing to give her friend a hug. However, her smile immediately dropped from her face, replaced by shock. She stopped in her tracks with her arms still held up in a frozen hug. Elizabeth quickly returned her gesture and quietly whispered "I'll explain later," in her ear.

"He's alive!" she exclaimed as she continued to gawk at Roy. "But… how? What happened?"

"It is a long story Rebecca," Elizabeth explained. "I'll explain everything later." Rebecca nodded slowly and returned to her seat at the same pace.

"It is a miracle, isn't it?" Amelia commented, smiling as both Elizabeth and Roy took their seats at the table.

"Yes, quite." Rebecca replied. She didn't seem angry about his sudden appearance, just shocked, which was a relief. "Sorry, I stared at you Mustang," she apologised. "I just didn't expect to see you standing there."

"It's all right. I'm getting used to it," he joked with a smile.

Breakfast went by quickly. Rebecca updated the royal family on the various happenings at the Mage College. "I've taken in two new apprentices," she announced, proudly.

"That is excellent news Rebecca," Berthold replied. "I am glad it is still attracting newcomers."

"There is no need to worry about that My Lord. Every week we get at least two or more newcomers. Our numbers are steadily increasing."

"Excellent." It was odd to see Berthold smiling proudly. It was odd to see him smile full stop. It was a nice change though, Roy supposed, compared to the sullen look he always had when Roy was young.

"What are their names?" Amelia asked.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric. Two brothers all the way from the East." Roy choked loudly on his water as he heard the names. _Today is just full of surprises._

"Are you all right, Roy?" Amelia asked concerned. Every pair of eyes was on him as he tried to quickly recover.

"Sorry, yes. Please continue Catalina." Before she did so, she paused, giving him a strange look. He wasn't surprised. His behaviour probably seemed slightly odd.

"I've brought them with me on this trip. They are eager to explore the country and improve their abilities. I hope you do not mind, but I would like to give them the opportunity to explore the royal library My Lord."

"Of course. That won't be a problem. I look forward to meeting them," Berthold replied.

"Dear, we should be getting to court." Amelia reminded him of the time as she pushed her plate away from her, indicating she was finished. Staff made their way to the table and began clearing away dishes and cutlery.

"Of course. I look forward to seeing you again, as well as your apprentices. If you will excuse us, we must attend court for the day."

"I will bring them tomorrow for breakfast. Elizabeth, I will meet you afterwards?"

"Yes. We have much to discuss."

Berthold nodded and looked to Elizabeth. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes Father." When she stood, Roy followed. He had noticed Berthold offer Amelia his arm to walk to the throne room. He followed suit and offered his to Elizabeth. She rose her eyebrow slightly and he shrugged in response. With an almost inaudible sigh and small smile she slipped her hand through his arm and they walked behind the King and Queen.

Attending court was as boring as Roy expected. He realised it was necessary, but the petty squabbles and trivial problems seemed to befit local law enforcement rather than the royal family. Elizabeth was right, the pair of them were just really for show. Although, Elizabeth did offer her father counsel on various matters. Roy, however, just remained silent and standing. He grew bored and irritated at those who just gawked at him. Various women tried to catch his attention from the front row, but he just offered them a small smile and avoided eye contact for the remainder of the day.

After a few hours, the court was closed for the day. Roy's feet ached and his back protested whenever he moved from standing still for hours.

"Did you survive?" Elizabeth asked him quietly as they retreated into the castle. He caught her amused look and groaned quietly. He rolled his shoulders a few times to loosen them off. There were a few satisfying pops, providing him with some relief.

"Barely. How do you manage to do that day in and day out?" he whispered back.

"I don't need to do it every day. And with years and years of practice."

"Wow. Lucky you," he deadpanned.

"That should be the only time you have to do it, if we are successful."

"I don't mean to sound insensitive, but good." She chuckled lightly at his reply.

"We are going to meet with Rebecca after lunch. Hopefully we will get you some answers." He perked up slightly at the news. He was anxious to get back home. He had often wondered what had happened in his absence. Did time work differently? If he returned would it have even been like he was gone? If time was the same, would everyone presume him dead? He worried about Riza. Throughout their years in the military she had mentioned once or twice that if he was gone she would have no reason to keep on living. The thought almost gave him a panic attack there and then, but he didn't dwell on it long. He needed to focus all that energy on finding answers and getting back. Hopefully Rebecca would be able to give him answers.

After they had ate Elizabeth directed Roy back to the library. She would go and collect Catalina while he started researching again.

"I hopefully won't be too long, but it might be best to start searching again. I have no doubt Rebecca will have many questions and will want answers right away."

"I can imagine. No problem, I'll get started."

Roy estimated she had been gone for over an hour before she returned with Catalina and the Elric brothers in tow. Roy was relieved to see Alphonse in his own body. He didn't know if the sequence of events was the same here, but it was heart-warming to see him in his own body, especially after everything the pair had been through as Roy knew him.

"Mustang, this is Edward Elric," Catalina motioned to the older brother he looked around him at the numerous bookshelves in wonder, not paying attention. "And this is Alphonse Elric."

"A pleasure to meet you boys." He offered his hand to Alphonse, not expecting much of a reaction from Edward, who was already drifting away towards the bookshelf next to him. _Not much changes then_, he thought, amused.

"The pleasure is all ours, Sir," Alphonse greeted. He nervously looked between Roy and his brother before quietly calling him over.

"Yeah, yeah," Ed replied, too focussed on the book in his hands. "Nice to meet you," he mumbled. Roy laughed quietly at the older brother's behaviour. Alphonse's face went red as he apologised and scurried over to his brother, scolding him.

"Something you are used to?" Elizabeth questioned.

"You have no idea."

"All right Mustang," Rebecca announced. She took the seat next to Elizabeth as she prepared to grill him. "What's the story?"

Roy started his story from the beginning, when he woke up in the forest. He mentioned he had been out the night before, just in case it might help with figuring out what had happened. As he continued Rebecca became more and more interested, intercepting with questions now and again. Even Edward had turned his attention to him and was listening intently. He also told the small group about his world and what it was like. He mentioned both similarities and differences. The three mages seemed particularly interested in alchemy.

"It is similar to magic?" Catalina asked.

"From what I have seen, yes."

"Can you still perform it?"

Roy paused. He hadn't had a chance to even try it yet. "I don't know, honestly. I haven't had a chance to try it."

"You could do it now. It is flame alchemy you specialise in, yes?" When he nodded Catalina stood and extinguished the fire beside them. She motioned to the fireplace, expecting him to light it.

Roy nodded and focussed on manipulating the oxygen in the room. He mentally pictured a trail running from his hand to the still smoking wood. Exhaling slowly, he snapped and a streak of flame shot towards the fire. He effortlessly lit the fire so it was roaring once again. Catalina jumped back in surprise from the sudden heat. Edward's eyes widened in response while Alphonse gasped quietly.

"Amazing," Alphonse commented in wonder.

"I must admit, I haven't seen anything like that before Mustang," Ed commented, somewhat begrudgingly.

"Very interesting," Catalina commented as she hurried back to the table to make some notes. "You manipulate the elements in the room to create something new?"

"Yes. I increase the density of the oxygen around my target, making it volatile. From there I can make a pathway of oxygen the spark from my ignition gloves can travel along. That's the basics of it anyway."

"Interesting," Catalina repeated, trailing off again as she scribbled away. "Can you tell me more about it?"

"Perhaps we should save this for another time," Elizabeth interjected. "We need your help Rebecca."

"Right, of course. Sorry, I got carried away there."

"It's not a problem," Elizabeth reassured her friend. "Have you ever heard of teleportation between two worlds?"

"Is that even possible?" Edward asked.

The brunette thought for a moment before answering. "It is not impossible Ed, and I have heard of it, but there have only ever been a few cases where it has worked." She reached for her bag on the floor and lifted out a large, heavy, leather bound book. She skimmed through it before stopping on a page. Roy moved to stand behind her so he could see what was written on the old pages. "This is Mage's Tome. It is a guidebook on the different types of widely known magic," she explained. The page was titled "Alteration Magic: Telekinesis". "The telekinesis spell is the closest thing Mages use related to teleportation, and even that is quite a stretch from what you are looking for. Teleportation itself is not widely known. There are only a few mages alive who know how it works and its existence." Roy's face fell slightly when he heard the news. Getting home was going to take a while.

"However," Catalina continued. "Mages who work with souls can transport them to a different dimension. Granted, those are ethereal beings and not a living human. Whether they are able to do it with the human body or not has yet to be seen." She paused again as she leaned back in her seat in thought.

"What about the library at the College?" Ed asked. He seemed very interested in this topic of conversation.

"That is exactly what I was thinking. The Mage College has an extensive library which I am sure will include information on teleportation, whether it is simple, like moving a single object, or complex, such as between worlds."

"Well," Alphonse piped up for the first time. "He got here somehow. There has to be a way to get back."

"That's exactly it Alphonse," Catalina agreed. "If there is a path in then there is definitely a path out of this world. It is just a matter of finding it and understanding how it works."

"That's good news," Elizabeth commented. "Will you return to search, or would you like us to go with you?"

Catalina shook her head. "That won't be necessary. There are a number of scholars there who can research for me. A few owe me a favour anyway. Do you know of Maes Hughes?" Roy paled as he heard the name, the pain from the past washing over him.

Oblivious to Roy's reaction, Elizabeth answered Catalina. "Yes. He is a highly regarded scholar with the College, and a personal friend."

"Yes, and somebody I would trust with my life. I will contact him and ask him to pass on any information he finds. He works quickly. I expect he could be here in two days to assist us."

"Excellent. We're finally getting somewhere," Elizabeth smiled softly. She turned to Roy and her smile fell as she saw his pale features. "Roy, are you all right?" She reached out and put her hand on his arm. He jumped as if he had been in a dream and pulled away quickly. _Hughes is alive_ was the only thing swirling through his mind. The pain of his death had washed over him. _At least Elizabeth and I have something in common now_, he thought bitterly.

"Yeah, sorry," he mumbled. He took a deep breath before replying. "Thank you, Catalina, for all your help. I'm truly grateful."

"Not a problem Mustang. I am happy to help out friend."

"I'm glad we are getting somewhere," he agreed with Elizabeth.

"I think we should alert my team," she announced. "We will need all the help we can get to pull this off. They also have the right to know what is going on. Roy was their Captain too."

Roy nodded in agreement.

"We can discuss this further tomorrow. Let's rest up tonight and return with fresh heads." Each member of the group agreed and retired for the night. Roy's mind was going a mile a minute though. His best friend was alive, yes, but in this world. He hoped he was still with Gracia and Elicia and living happily. He was anxious to see Hughes, however apprehensive as well. After all, the Hughes he knew had died all those years ago. Seeing him would be a reminder of his own failure to protect his friends. At least now he had a clear idea of what Elizabeth had, and still was, going through.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks to all who left a review. It is great encouragement when I hear you guys are enjoying it!**

**To reply to a guest review (Nov 9): You won't see Lieutenant Riza's POV in this story, however I plan to do a one shot/short story from her POV after this is finished. I**** do anticipate this being quite a long fic though, so it will be a while until that is released.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**RIZA**

Elizabeth led the way back to their room for the night, with Roy walking slower than usual behind her. She stopped in the corridor and turned to face him. If she hadn't put her hand out to lightly grasp his shoulder he would have walked right into her.

"Are you all right, Roy?" she asked. She scanned his face in concern, trying to discern what was wrong. "You began to act strangely when we were talking in the library."

"I'm fine," he replied slowly. "It was just difficult to talk about Hughes again."

"You know the man in your world?"

She watched him take a deep breath before replying. "Yes. I knew him. He was a close friend of mine."

Almost afraid of the answer, Elizabeth replied. "You _knew_ him?"

Roy nodded and met her eyes for the first time. "Yes. My friend was murdered a few years ago."

Elizabeth was speechless for a few moments as she tried to process the information. She couldn't imagine a world without Maes Hughes. She knew the man well and admired his endless energy and lust for life. _He was Roy's closest friend, so it makes sense this Roy would know him_, she reasoned.

"I am so sorry, Roy." She gave his hand a quick squeeze in comfort. She knew how he was feeling very well.

"Is he married?" he asked abruptly. Elizabeth thought it was an odd question, but didn't comment.

"Yes. He has a little girl." Roy only nodded and smiled sadly. He said nothing more on the subject and continued walking towards their room.

"Roy, do you want to talk about it?" she called to his back. He didn't pause in his walking but shook his head in response. Elizabeth followed behind him to their room. When she arrived he was sitting on the couch in front of the fire. He was still as he stared into the fire, hands clasped on front of him as he rested on his knees. Elizabeth said nothing as she sat beside him. Grasping his hand lightly, she gave it a squeeze in comfort.

"If you do want to discuss anything, I am here for you." When he didn't respond she sighed quietly. She didn't like to see him like this, so reserved and filled with sadness. She had only ever seen Roy truly upset a handful of time. He had always been so happy and full of life. It was one thing she had always admired about him.

"This is just a lot of information for me to take in," Roy explained slowly after a few moments. "Although I am pretty sure this is exactly how you were feeling when you saw me."

"I can imagine it is, yes."

"It still hurts, you know?" He rubbed his face wearily, running a hand through his hair. "It happened about three years ago now, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"I understand." Elizabeth felt Roy stiffen as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You will get to see him again though. Not many people can say they get that chance."

"I suppose you are right."

"Maes was your closest friend here too. I will meet him beforehand and explain the situation. It will be difficult enough for you, I assume, without having to explain."

"I appreciate that Elizabeth. Thank you."

"Would you like to come on patrol with us tomorrow?" Elizabeth returned to sitting upright and turned to face Roy. She hoped changing the subject of conversation would lighten the mood slightly. "We cannot do much more in terms of research until we hear from the College. Once Maes fills us in we can take a step further."

"I would like that."

"Hopefully it will get your mind of things for a while. I will explain the situation to the team in the morning. Like I said, they have a right to know what is going on as well."

"Of course. It would be nice to get out and explore this world."

"All right. We just need to patrol the outer borders of the city, nothing too difficult. I like to gather intel from various sources when we are out, see what has been happening locally. If any problems come up, we deal with them." She saw Roy perk up as she mentioned leaving the castle. She imagined he must be feeling a bit caged. He hadn't left the castle walls since he arrived about a week ago. She knew all too well herself how bad it can get being cooped up in the castle.

* * *

"What do you mean by another world?" Havoc asked. His brow was furrowed in confusion as he ate his breakfast.

"So, this Roy is not the one we know? He hasn't returned from the dead?" Breda chipped in.

"No," Elizabeth answered shaking her head. "This Roy is not the one we knew. He is from another world, one parallel to ours. But he knows each and every one of you. You each have your own doppelganger in his world. Apparently we all work on the same team in the military." Breda let out a sigh of relief, whereas Havoc's frown deepened.

"That's a relief. For a moment I thought it was some kind of black magic."

"I don't understand," Havoc stated.

"There's a surprise, genius," Breda muttered. Havoc opened his mouth to reply but Elizabeth quickly stopped him.

"I had initially thought the same Breda," Elizabeth confessed. "But from what he tells me it seems entirely possible there is another world out there."

"How can you be absolutely sure it is not black magic?" Fuery piped up. He shrunk back as Havoc glared at him. "I mean," he squeaked nervously. "His memories could have been altered by magic." When Havoc glared at him further his voice went even higher. "Sorry! I just haven't ever really believed in that kind of stuff!"

"It is quite all right Fuery," Elizabeth soothed. However, the seed of doubt had been placed. Perhaps she had been too quick to trust him? There were multiple forces out there who were widely known to oppose the royal family… She quickly dismissed the thoughts from her mind. No. She had spent enough time with him to know he was genuine. If he hadn't been, she would have known by now. She was sure of it. "I didn't believe in such things either. However, I have spent enough time with him to realise Roy is genuinely telling the truth."

"It has happened in the past," Falman spoke quietly. The group turned to look at him. "There has been cases in the past of people moving between worlds, although very few. In addition, souls pass through worlds all the time. It is not impossible."

"So we have to help him get back to his world?" Havoc asked.

"If you want to help me, yes. If not, I understand."

"Are you kidding? Of course we are in." A murmur went round the table in agreement.

"Thank you. He is coming with us on patrol today. I have no idea of his abilities as a fighter, so ensure he is protected. Havoc, you are in charge of his safety."

"Roger that."

"I know he can manipulate fire and use it to his advantage, but I am unsure of his fighting abilities. This patrol should be simple enough so we shouldn't have much problem either. I would like to meet with Madame Christmas when were are out too. I feel like she will find out about this news soon and I would like to inform her in person that her nephew, is in fact, still alive. Hopefully she will have some information for us as well."

"Will Mustang be going with you to see the Madame?" Fuery asked.

Elizabeth had thought about this already. "No. I will head there with Falman and break the news. The rest of you will remain with Roy and return to the castle early. Falman and I will catch up with you."

The each nodded at their orders. "When do we head out?" Havoc asked.

"Whenever you are ready. I will meet you in front of the main gate."

They each answered with a "yes ma'am!" as Elizabeth left the group to finish eating. She exited the barracks and into the stables which was situated on the opposite side of the small courtyard. The stable hand waved at her and bid her good morning as she approached her horse.

"Would you like your horse prepared My Lady?"

"Yes Stan. Could you also ready a horse for Lord Mustang as well?"

"Of course My Lady. If you don't mind me saying, I am pleased he his home," the man smiled. "You are certainly looking happier now he is back, pardon me for saying so."

"Thank you, Stan." The young man grinned and left her standing in front of her horse. She brushed its nose fondly and it nickered. Did she really look happier? Had she looked that miserable before? She hadn't really noticed.

An hour later Roy joined her in the courtyard. Elizabeth had left him to have breakfast with her parents while she excused herself to get things ready for the patrol that day. Rebecca and the Elric brothers had joined them, so she guessed it would be a while before he could excuse himself to join him. Once her father started a discussion about the Mage College there was rarely a chance to stop him, or get a word in edgeways, until he was satisfied.

"How are you at riding horses?"

He eyed the grey mare slightly nervously. "I'm all right. I rode a lot as a kid, but I haven't done it in years."

Elizabeth nodded. "You should not have too much difficulty. Once you get used to it again it will be easy." She led the mare over him and he attempted mounting. He was slightly off balance, but made it without incident. "See, easy. Would you like any weapons to arm yourself?"

"I think I will stick with my gloves. I wouldn't trust me with a sword. I just might end up stabbing myself."

"Well, we wouldn't want that," she smirked. "Fair enough." She mounted her own horse and nudged it into a walk. She led the way to the courtyard in front of the main gate. Roy followed after her a moment later, still trying to remember what to do. Elizabeth had picked the grey mare because she was easy to ride. She often moved without being told, following those in front of her unless directed otherwise.

"I have asked Havoc to watch over you today for protection," Elizabeth announced as they slowly walked. "I do not know the extent of your abilities with those gloves, or your ability to fight, so we will play it safe for now."

"I don't need protection Elizabeth," Roy protested. "I _am_ skilled with alchemy," he boasted.

"While that may be true, we do not full understand how alchemy works in this world, and I have yet to see you in action. Until I do, you will have extra protection. Like I said before, Roy, I lost you once. I don't want to feel responsible for killing you a second time," she replied, somewhat fiercely. It was misplaced anger towards Roy, but in that moment she couldn't help it. She mentally scolded herself as she let her emotions run away with her again.

"All right," Roy replied cautiously. "Extra protection it is."

Elizabeth sighed loudly and pulled her horse to a stop. "I am sorry. I let my emotions run away with me for a moment. I am not angry at you, more at myself. I would rather not have to worry. Plus," she added. "I am pretty sure your Riza would come through here herself and "kick my ass" if I had gotten you killed," she smiled, hoping the small joke would clear the air between them. She relaxed as Roy laughed in response.

"That she would." The pair began moving again. "I didn't really think about the situation like that, with me needing extra protection. You don't need to worry though. I am not proud of it, but I was dubbed a "war hero" in my own world with how I handled my alchemy," he explained bitterly.

"You fought in a war? Sorry," Elizabeth quickly backpeddled as she realised what she had asked. "Forget I asked."

"I did, yes. Like I said, I'm not proud of it."

"Hey Hawkeye!" Havoc called as they approached. Elizabeth was grateful for the sudden interruption. She had put her foot in it and was grateful to move on. "Hey Chief," he greeted Roy. "Are you both ready to go?"

"Yes, we are ready."

"Lead the way, My Lady," Havoc grinned. He moved aside to Elizabeth could pass by. Roy followed her and moved to her right side, while Havoc moved to his. "How are you feeling today, Chief?" he asked casually.

The gate lifted, creaking and rumbling as it moved. Elizabeth paid less attention to the conversations around her and focussed on the task ahead. They would head west to outskirts of Central and ride for a few hours, moving from village to village. She had contacts scattered throughout who she needed to see. She would ask around about teleportation and crossing between worlds. There were only a few she really trusted with her questions, like Madame Christmas. It wouldn't hurt to ask after all. She would visit the Madame last before returning home. Her bar was in the centre of the city, so it made sense.

"Let's ride!" she called and galloped forward. A thunder of hooves sounded behind her as the rest followed. They passed through the barrier and onto the main road out of the inner city. The cobblestone path gave way to dirt and the sound of their hooves became muffled. After about five minutes or so the outer city came into view and the road became busier. Market stalls lined the roadside and people parted as they rode by. The group had slowed to a walk as they made their way through the crowds to avoid trampling anyone. People called greetings to them as they passed, which Elizabeth returned. It was heart-warming to know people still cared for the royal family. In recent months there had been hushed talks of a rebellion against them, mainly between the underworld factions, such as bandits and merceneries, not much for them to worry about, her father had always said. Still, a threat was a threat and Elizabeth always asked her contacts to look out for such talk.

Their first contact was in the small village of Vri. Elizabeth informed the team to remain outside the village and rest the horses.

"I will head into town myself. A large group entering would draw too much attention. Rest the horses and I will be back soon."

"Yes ma'am."

She could tell Roy didn't seem particularly happy about it, going by the frown on his face, but he said nothing. She left the group and pulled the hood of her cloak around her. It was a short walk to her destination, an inn in the centre of town. When she entered the innkeeper greeted her warmly.

"The usual today, Riza?"

"Yes please, Mark." She had specifically asked her informants and their associates not to use her real name, and call her by her nickname. She didn't particularly want to use the nickname Roy had given her, it brought back too many memories, but it was necessary. Her real name was too well known.

"Not a problem. Annie will be through shortly." He left the bar to exit through a door at the back. She took a seat at a table near the fire. She welcomed the heat from the flames. A chill had set over her once she had stopped riding.

Annie was an elderly woman with a hearty smile. She was unsuspecting, which worked well in her favour, with being in the business to dealing information. She grinned as she shuffled over to Elizabeth. "Riza," she greeted warmly, pulling the younger woman into a hug. "How are you my dear?"

"I am well. How are you?"

"Mark and I are doing well. Just pottering away, day to day. I hear your fiancé has returned to us," she started casually.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied smoothly, not betraying her true feelings. "It is a miracle he is alive."

"It is indeed. Strange circumstances to appear though, especially after so long," Annie commented. She turned a calculated eye towards Elizabeth. Annie was not an unkind woman, she just had an uncanny ability to know when the truth was being withheld from her. Elizabeth wasn't completely sure she couldn't read minds.

"I would rather not talk about it Annie, if you wouldn't mind. We are still adjusting."

Annie said nothing for a moment, then smiled warmly. "Of course my dear. Sorry, old habits die hard."

"I understand. Has anything new happened around here?"

"Not much. Business has been quiet lately. A couple of groups have passed through town, but not much trouble. I haven't seen them before though. Still, sometimes it is nice to see some fresh faces," she added cheerfully.

Elizabeth nodded and sipped the glass of water Mark had brought over to her. Annie didn't have any new information for her and mercenaries have passed through town but caused no trouble. "That's good to know then. Sorry to hear about business though."

"Ah, not to worry," Annie waved off her concerns. "We have been in this town for fifty years now. Nothing is going to drive us away."

"That's good to hear," Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you for your time Annie, but I must get going. I have a few friends waiting for me outside of town."

"Take care of yourself dear." Annie stood shakily and hugged Elizabeth goodbye.

"No new news," Elizabeth informed the team as she returned. She mounted her horse again and began to move onto the next village. "Mercenaries seem to be moving more freely now than before though. That might be something to keep an eye on, Breda."

The man nodded as he rode up beside her. "I will ask my own sources to keep an eye out for such movements. It is strange that they begin to move now," he commented. Breda also had his own network of information. The group relied greatly on it, with Breda being able to move more freely through the kingdom without being recognised than Elizabeth. However, Elizabeth had known her own contacts since before Breda joined the Royal Guard, and they were reliable. She wouldn't have been happy to lose them. "It is indeed strange. I have a feeling this is linked to something though, we just need to figure out what. They would never have moved through small villages like this before, unless gold brought them here."

"You don't think it did?"

Elizabeth shook her head as she thought about what Annie said. "No. Annie informed me they didn't cause much trouble."

"Interesting…" he trailed off as he began to theorise possible reasons for them travelling though the village. Those groups as a whole stuck to lesser known roads and didn't travel near towns and villages as they hoped to avoid the guards. It was strange behaviour indeed they had travelled through Vri. _I will need to inform Father when I return_, Elizabeth thought to herself. _I will see if he has any idea what this odd behaviour could be about._

As they travelled throughout the day, each of Elizabeth's informants had a limited amount of news for her, however one in the most western village of Aire had something interesting to say to her.

"I don't know much, but I have heard whispers of a rebellion against the royal family," Snake whispered quietly. Named so because his features were strikingly similar to the reptile. This inn was definitely shadier than those she usually frequented, but it had close ties with the underworld. Everything that was worth knowing passed through the underworld, so it was a valuable resource. Elizabeth was not stupid either. She had brought Falman and Breda inside with her for backup. They were sat at the bar whereas she and Snake were hidden from the usual patrons in a back room. Snake was trustworthy, despite the name, but the patrons in his inn were not. This was a place where bandits and mercenaries gathered who would take any reason to make some gold and start a fight.

"We have known about this for while Snake," Elizabeth replied. If that was the only news he had to offer, she would leave.

"That is true, My Lady, however it seems there is a master controlling the puppets."

Now Elizabeth was interested. "How so?"

"I have heard there is a group situated in the north east who is controlling the movement of the bandits and such. I haven't heard a name, but it seems these guys are the ones in charge. They call their master "Father". A bit weird if you ask me."

"Interesting." Elizabeth commented. Snake opened his mouth to speak again, but promptly shut it. "What else do you know Snake."

"There is something else, My Lady, but I am not sure you would want to hear it."

"Snake," she warned. This was not the time for games. He was silent for a moment and looked almost apprehensive, as if he was afraid of her reaction. "Snake," Elizabeth barked. "What else?" she was getting impatient. She had finally found some valuable information and Snake was pussyfooting around it.

"Well, these guys were also responsible for the attack on your team a few months back." Elizabeth stared at him in shock. Then, anger replaced shock and her features turned to a glare. She barely noticed him shrink back in his seat as a fire flared in her heart. It made sense, after all. They tried to take her out by using the ones she loved. But that was a big mistake. "My Lady?" Snake stuttered. She turned her attention to him and gave him the coin bag as payment for the information.

"Thank you Snake. Your information has been valuable. Keep an eye out for anything else please." She stood from her seat and stormed out the room. In her anger, she had forgotten Falman and Breda were sat at the bar and left the inn without them.

"Hey! Hawkeye!" she heard Breda call after her. Fuery, Havoc and Roy stood, alert, as she made her way down the path. "What's the rush? What did you find out?" She didn't stop, her anger pressing her to keep moving. "Hawkeye!" Havoc grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. "Snap out of it. What's wrong?"

"Snake informed me who attacked us in the East."

"Who?" he urged. Although, he looked almost fearful of the answer.

"The rebellion. The ones who want my family killed and out of power." The group went silent as the information hit home.

"All right," Havoc spoke slowly, still trying to process the new information. "Did he give any names?"

"No." She mounted her horse and the rest followed suit. "But that is something I am going to find out."

"Where are we going now?" Fuery asked.

"Back to the city. I have one stop, but the rest of you need to head back to the castle. Tell my father I have to discuss a few things with him when I return."

The group knew better to argue with her when she was this angry, and complied. She turned towards the city and she rode off at a gallop. Her anger was urging her forwards. It was stupid, but she was angry and upset. So, this group had purposefully killed the man she loved to get to her. It wasn't just an accident, it was a hit. She needed to speak with Madame Christmas. If Snake had heard the news then the Madame had definitely heard it and perhaps had more information for her. She pushed her horse hard, wanting to reach her destination as soon as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Here we go again, another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know if this gets confusing at any point. Even I get confused writing it at some points with all the different versions of people! I would hate for this to be too confusing to read.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**RIZA**

"Is that so?" Madame Christmas raised her eyebrow sceptically as Elizabeth explained the current situation regarding her nephew. She continued to dry the glasses which had been lined up on the bar, not missing a beat. Elizabeth knew Christmas was highly doubtful of the information she had just given her. She couldn't blame her, after all, she too had been doubtful of Roy's presence and she had seen him with her own eyes.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but it is true. I wanted to tell you in person, before you heard it through the grapevine."

"While I appreciate the effort," Christmas smiled. "I am afraid you are too late, Riza," Christmas revealed. "It is not often that someone comes back from the dead. And when it does, people tend to talk." Elizabeth's face fell that she had been too late. She shouldn't have been surprised though. The woman had a way of finding out information that no one else could.

"But he hasn't returned from the dead," Elizabeth explained. "He is from a parallel world… He claims." Even though the bar was near enough empty, she kept her voice down. There was no way of knowing who was listening, especially with this rebellion starting up. Elizabeth glanced behind her to see if anyone was nearby. She had noticed the sun was just beginning to set. Once it was down, people would flood through the doors. Christmas' bar was a popular destination at night.

"Riza, you are acting paranoid with all this glancing around." Christmas commented, placing her hands on her hips.

Elizabeth returned her gaze forward and shrugged. "Well," she answered quietly. "There is a rebellion against my family. You never know who could be about."

Christmas paused, slightly shocked at her words. "That is true. I didn't know you were aware of such things."

"I like to stay on top of things. I asked around various sources today for any information. After all, I learned from the best." She looked pointedly at the Madame and the older woman smirked.

"That you did. However, back to our original conversation. You doubt him." It was not a question, but a statement. Christmas finally placed the glass down on the bar and leaned both hands against it.

Elizabeth hesitated before she spoke. "I did at first. I thought it was some kind of black magic. I _saw_ him die, Chris," she stressed. "And as farfetched as the "other world" story goes, it seems the most plausible. He is too sincere to be lying."

"But did you, though, see him die?" Elizabeth stared at the older woman, not knowing how to respond. "I mean, from what you have told me, Havoc pulled you away while Roy was still talking to you. You didn't get definite confirmation of his death."

Elizabeth was speechless. Christmas was right, she didn't really see him die. She had forced the memory of that day out of her mind so often, she overlooked that small detail. Tears pricked at her eyes as she thought about it, but she blinked them away quickly.

"I am sorry, Riza," Christmas apologised softly. "I don't mean to upset you, but that is one part of the story that is bothering me. I _know_ travel between worlds has been done in the past, but it takes years and years of practice. Also, what are the chances that Roy gets pulled through, unless someone really planned it? Then they would have had to have planned this whole thing for years. Also, wouldn't someone have to be sent in his place, like an exchange? I'm sorry, I know you have gotten to know him in his time here, but the whole thing doesn't add up for me. There are too many variables."

"I understand where you are coming from, but I even asked other members of the team, Falman and Fuery, if they sensed any black magic. They said there was nothing. That is why I am more inclined to believe him."

"Okay, so they sense no magic," she reasoned. "That doesn't mean to say it isn't there though. A highly skilled mage, who has worked with magic for decades, would be able to detect dark magic. It can be well hidden if someone tried hard enough. My understanding is Fuery is only young and Falman, although older, has only been practicing for ten years or so." Elizabeth confirmed with a nod. "That wouldn't be enough time to fully master the skill. Only those who have experienced the effects of dark magic can detect it. It is a dark thing, Riza," Christmas added. "It can alter memories, such as making someone believe they are from another world. It can be convincing. My suggestion would be to ask your father for help, or contact the Mage College."

"Ah, we have kept the truth from the King and Queen for the time being," Elizabeth replied, sheepishly. Christmas raised an eyebrow at her, with a look that said _really Riza? Really? _"It was necessary at the time." She gave her the look again. "Look, I didn't want them to worry," she explained. "My mother was so happy that he had returned and I didn't want to take it away from her." She paused as she thought about what their reaction would be. "I am pretty sure they wouldn't believe me anyway. Father wouldn't believe it unless it could be explained through magic or straight facts." She didn't particularly want to lie, or withhold information, from her parents, especially when they ruled the kingdom. However, it was a necessity in the moment. She would break the news to them at one point, she just hadn't figured out when would be the best time.

"Your mother would believe you though, wouldn't she?" Christmas knew the Queen would believe her, so made a point of reminding her. Elizabeth considered the thought for a moment. She couldn't deny the fact that her mother was more open minded than her father. She was sure the Queen would support her in any way, and so would her father, however the latter would not be convinced unless he saw hard proof.

"You say you don't want to take your mother's happiness from her," Christmas continued. "However you will be taking that away from her at some point. If your mission to get Roy home is successful then he will be gone again. Forever." Elizabeth blanched at her words. "I know it is hard to hear, but this is the reality of the situation. You need to tell them." She paused in thought for a moment before speaking again. "Didn't you say you were sourcing help on teleportation from the Mage College?"

"Yes."

"Then surely your father will believe you. He funded the College and studied there. He must have come across the concept at some point. He would know some way to help."

Elizabeth sighed, resting her head on her hands. She lowered her head to the bar in defeat, seeing the reasoning behind the older woman's words. Her mother would scold her lightly, telling her the action was most unladylike, but she didn't care. "I suppose you are right."

"You know I am right," she smirked as she tidied the glasses off the bar. The bell above the door chimed as it opened and a small group filtered into the bar. Christmas didn't miss Elizabeth stiffen as the sound of laughter reached them as they entered one of the booths. She called through the back for one of her girls. A bubbly blonde entered the room with a grin. The first thing she did was walk around the bar and envelope Elizabeth in a hug.

"Hi, Riz. I haven't seen you in an age. Where have you been stranger?"

"Just working Vanessa. You know, the usual," she shrugged, ensuring she had her back to the newcomers.

"With your other job, you shouldn't need to work that much," Vanessa winked knowingly. "Well, we have all missed you. You should stop by more often."

"I'll make sure I do," she smiled sincerely. She truly meant it. Like Chris had said, they were practically family. That went for the girls who worked for her too.

"I'll cover the bar," she announced, pulling on a serving apron. "You two go talk business."

"Thanks Vanessa." Christmas led the way through the back. It was quieter through there, and cosy. Falman greeted them with a nod as they entered. He was sat at a long table at the back of the room. Christmas had offered him a meal when they first entered, which he had accepted. It also gave the two ladies some privacy to talk, for which she was grateful for.

A fire crackled in the corner as they each took a seat across from it. Books lined the walls in this living and dining area. The door on the back wall, next to where Falman was sitting, led through the kitchen. Elizabeth could hear activity through there as they prepared for the evening rush.

"I do apologise if I was a bit harsh with my words earlier," Christmas began as she lit a cigarette. It perched on her lips as she spoke. "I was not trying to be cruel, I was just trying to see it from an objective point of view. I really do wish that this is another version of Roy, and he has not been targeted by black magic, but there are too many different variables in the story for me."

"I understand, don't worry," she reassured the older woman. "I will admit, it was difficult to hear." Christmas offered her a sympathetic smile. "However, I _needed_ to hear it. I knew it would be difficult to get people to understand, that it would be asking too much to blindly trust me."

Christmas placed her hand atop Elizabeth's. She stopped speaking and looked up at the older woman. "I _do _trust you, Riza. It was never about trust. It's just…" She paused and took a long drag from her cigarette. "That boy meant a great deal to me. Although I couldn't raise him myself, what with various circumstances at the time, but he was still my nephew. I cared for him like he was my own. It is just difficult for me to accept that Roy-boy hasn't returned to us, and that this is an imposter. Especially after such a short amount of time has passed."

Christmas chuckled lightly, shaking her head. "I think my heart only wants me to believe that my Roy, _our _Roy, is still alive and well, and it is a big misunderstanding. Emotions are funny things," she smiled sadly.

"They are indeed," Elizabeth agreed sombrely. She had never seen the Madame like this before, and it was slightly comforting, in the way that she knew she was not suffering alone. Her parents had been distraught after Elizabeth had returned that day, but they had to put on a brave face for the sake of the people. They needed to hide it to show their strength.

"All right, I will go with your story just now Elizabeth," Christmas announced. Elizabeth was surprised at her words, but said nothing. "I would love nothing more than to believe that our Roy has returned to us, but you are so sure that is not the case that it is hard not trust your judgement. However, I would like to do a little research myself. I will send out feelers regarding that day, see what people are saying."

"Thank you, Madame."

"Do not forget," Christmas added turning to face Elizabeth fully. "This was never about not trusting you. My emotions seem to be running riot at the moment, regarding this new information. They have clouded my judgment and my thought process. You are a strong, intelligent young woman, and you have spent time with the man. You would be able to tell the difference between your future husband and another version of him. I trust your judgement." She spoke earnestly, hoping the younger woman would understand.

"That means a lot to me, thank you." Elizabeth could feel tears welling in her eyes, but she wiped them away. Christmas' words were heartfelt, and it really did mean a lot that the older woman was on her side. Elizabeth had been slightly frightened of what her reaction would be. Christmas trusted hard facts, but this was a personal matter. She didn't know if Roy's aunt would take kindly to her saying that while it seemed her nephew was alive, it was an imposter. However, Christmas had agreed with her. The older woman had always acted like a second mother to her, and it meant a great deal that she was willing to help her.

"How has Roy been?" Elizabeth didn't miss her attempt to divert the conversation to a slightly happier topic. She was grateful for the change. She felt emotionally drained after their previous conversation.

"He is well. Coping well, at least from what I can tell. He is taking everything in his stride."

"Certainly sounds like Roy-boy," she smiled fondly. "Does he still have his affinity for fire?"

"Yes, although he refers to it as alchemy. In his world, he says alchemy is like magic, however not as widely available. He had never seen magic before, claimed it only existed in stories that parents told their children."

"That is certainly interesting. No magic huh… That would be an odd world indeed."

"Would you like to meet him?" Elizabeth asked quietly. She didn't notice the Madame's hesitation before answering.

"I would, but let us leave it for now. He must have had enough to deal these past few days."

"I thought the same. I didn't tell him I was coming here today. I didn't want to overwhelm him too much."

Christmas chuckled. "Typical Riza," she grinned fondly. "Always looking out Roy-boy." She laughed as Elizabeth's cheeks turned pink.

"My Lady," Falman greeted her as he approached quietly. "I do not mean to interrupt, but I have finished my meal. I wish to request to return to the castle, if you would permit it. My wife is in the late months of her pregnancy and needs assistance with various tasks about the house in the evening. I would not like to leave her for too long." She noticed he wrung his hands nervously, as if anxious to get home.

"Of course, Falman. Do not let me keep you." Elizabeth smiled as Falman spoke of his wife. He was so smitten with her it was adorable. She didn't miss the way his eyes lit up whenever he spoke about her. It wasn't often, but it was heart-warming to see.

"Thank you My Lady. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't deem it important." He fisted his hand over his heart and bowed. He then turned to Madame Christmas and thanked her for the meal.

"It was my pleasure. Take care of yourself Lord Falman."

"I will, Madame. My Lady, I wish you a safe return journey to the castle. Do not hesitate to request an escort to return."

"Thank you. Say hello to your wife for me. Go and enjoy the rest of the night with her," Elizabeth smiled.

They were both quiet for a few moments as they heard Falman leave the bar, both lost in thought. Elizabeth guessed Christmas was contemplating their conversation today. She replayed it in her head, wondering if she had missed anything out.

"Well, this has been quite a day, Riza." Christmas announced. "I will need a bit of time to fully process this information and ask around for myself. I hope you don't mind about that," she quickly added at the end.

"Not at all. You have a larger network than me. I am sure you could find out a lot more than me. Speaking of that," Elizabeth began. Christmas turned towards her, raising an eyebrow expectantly. "We could really use your help, Chris."

"I am all ears, my dear."

"Roy would like to return to his own world, understandably, and we need all the help we can get to make it happen. I mentioned already that I have asked for help from the Mage College. We will be working with Hughes to try and understand transportation between worlds. However, you and your network would be extremely valuable as well."

Christmas did not miss the compliment, and smirked. "Of course I will help Riza. You know I would do anything to help you and the boy."

"Thank you." Elizabeth was already extremely grateful to the older woman but the list continued to grow. "There is another reason I came to see you today."

"Oh?"

"Yes. The day Roy was killed…" Elizabeth swallowed and took a deep breath to compose herself. The memory was still raw and it hurt like hell. "The day he died it wasn't an accident. A hit was put out on him. I need to know who did it. I have my own contacts to find out information, but none are as good as yours."

Christmas continued to stare at her for a few moments before speaking again. "How do you know?" she asked quietly. Elizabeth didn't miss her fists clenching on the side of the armchair.

"I heard it from Snake, in Aire. Do you know him?" _Probably a stupid question, but no harm in asking_, Elizabeth thought.

Christmas nodded. "Yes. Probably the most timid man in the underworld. Not much of a spine, but sneaky. From whom I have met, he is probably the most trustworthy."

Elizabeth nodded. "I have had dealings with him in the past and he has never let me down."

"I am surprised, Riza," Christmas commented with a smirk. "I did not expect you to associate yourself with the underworld."

The younger woman shrugged in response. "I have to keep my options open. Unsurprisingly, they know more of what is going on than most."

Christmas seemed pleased with her response and smiled. "Very true. So, what do you need help with?"

"I need information, if it is not too much to ask. I would like to know more about this rebellion against my family. Do you know, or have you heard, anything about it?"

"I have."

When she didn't elaborate, Elizabeth became apprehensive. "Can you tell me about it?"

"I will. But you have to understand that it might not be easy to hear."

"I understand the situation," she reassured her. "That is why I have come to you." Christmas was right. This group was trying to kill her family after all. Anything regarding that information would be difficult to hear.

"Very well. The group has started this rebellion because they are not happy with the way things are in the kingdom. They are a group of assassins and wish to be the ones in power. They have no real reason for wanting to be in charge. From what I understand they just want control of the kingdom."

"Do you know any names?"

"They go by codenames. Named after the seven sins. They call their leader "Father". They control the majority of the underworld factions. Bandits, mercs, dark mages, you name it. Don't get me wrong, there is a lot of gold involved, but the majority seem happy to join forces with them."

Elizabeth nodded. She had expected this to be the case. These groups were easily bought. It made sense the rebellion would go after them. "They have begun moving more freely throughout the kingdom. Do you know why?"

"I believe they are beginning to make another move, but I am sure you probably already figured that much out anyway. Before you ask, I don't know what that is"

"I had thought as much." Elizabeth rubbed her forehead as a headache began to form behind her eyes. A lot of new information had made itself known to her today and it was talking a lot of time to process everything. So there were seven of them moving underworld factions throughout the kingdom. One of them had ordered a hit on Roy and she would sure as hell find out who.

"Riza?" Christmas asked quietly. "Are you all right?" When Elizabeth opened her eyes she saw Christmas looking at her with concern. The older woman placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am," she replied, tired. "It has been a long week." Christmas said nothing, but stood to retrieve a glass from the table and a bottle of whisky. She poured her a glass and offered it without a word. Elizabeth raised the glass in thanks and took a drink. The liquid burned her throat and a warmth spread throughout her body. It was exactly what she needed.

"I can only imagine kid. Listen, if there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask. You are practically family after all, I would hate not to help out if you needed me."

"I will, thank you." She placed the glass lightly down on the table beside her before standing. She stretched, stiff from sitting for so long. She noticed the sun had fully set through the window next to the kitchen. She had stayed longer than planned. However, it had felt good to talk things through with Christmas and hear her input and opinion on things. She hadn't really had the chance to do so properly. "I must get going. I need to discuss things with my father regarding the rebellion."

"Make sure you tell your parents the truth, remember," Christmas warned with a look that a parent would give their child when they had purposely "forgotten" to do something.

"I will, don't worry," Elizabeth smiled. "I will be in touch soon." Christmas stood and pulled the younger woman into a hug.

"I look forward to our next visit, Elizabeth. Remember, don't be a stranger."

"I won't. I'll be back soon."

Elizabeth bid Christmas farewell and exited out the kitchen door in order to avoid any customers. She looped around to the makeshift stable next door to the bar where her horse was hitched. It nickered lightly as Elizabeth approached. She stroked its nose and mounted. She glanced at the sky and noticed rain clouds gathering above.

"Let us get home before the rain starts, huh?" She nudged her horse forward, pulling the hood of her cloak tightly around her.

It was about a thirty minute ride back to the castle. Her thoughts drifted to the day she had had, thinking over the new information that had come to light. She had much to discuss with her father when she returned. She wouldn't like to push helping Roy on to the back burner, but the safety of her family came first. Always. She worried that if they discovered Roy had "returned" the rebellion would put out another hit. She didn't want to disappoint herself in another life, so she would fight to make sure Roy stayed alive, even if that meant he was restricted to the castle grounds. She hated to do it, because she knew all too well what that felt like, but she didn't want to be the cause of his death twice. She wouldn't be able to live with herself. She pushed her horse faster, racing to get home quickly. She had much to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has left a review. It means so much to me that you take the time to comment on my little story 3**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**ROY**

When Roy heard the announcement that Elizabeth had returned he headed straight for the throne room. She had told their group that she needed to speak with her father once she returned, so he figured this would be the first place she would go. Although it was now the evening, the King and Queen sat in their thrones, ready to greet her. The room itself was empty, aside from the three of them and the two guards at the always open door.

Amelia smiled at him warmly as he approached from their right. Berthold offered him a nod and turned towards the door as Elizabeth strode forward. She was soaked. Her clothes clung to her body and her golden hair hung limp behind her. She wiped the water off her face as she approached the base of the dais. Roy didn't miss the trail of water she left in her wake.

"Elizabeth, dear, what happened?" Amelia asked in concern.

"Nothing happened Mother. It is just a little bit of rain." _It looks more than a little bit, _Roy thought to himself, amused.

"You have been gone some time, Elizabeth," Berthold commented. "We had begun to fear for your safety after Falman returned alone."

"There is nothing to fear Father. I took the quiet roads home through the forest. I saw no one on my travels. I know to cover my tracks."

"That doesn't mean there isn't any danger present," Berthold admonished. "You should know this. You should not travel without an escort."

"Father, I am a grown woman, and a warrior. I can handle myself." Before Berthold could retort, she spoke again. "I have very important information to share with you both. It cannot wait." She placed her hands on her hips, her expression becoming irritable at her father's lack of trust and faith in her. "Or shall we stay and debate whether or not I am a fragile human being who cannot travel by herself?"

Roy noticed Berthold frown at her comment. He bit his lip in order not to laugh. _You go, Hawkeye, _he thought. He knew Berthold was only looking out for his daughter, and the future ruler of his kingdom, but he had a patronising way of going about it.

"Yes, let us move this discussion to your father's study," Amelia interjected before Berthold could retort. The King and Queen rose and exited through the door at the back. Elizabeth turned and looked at Roy expectantly.

"So it is raining, huh?" Roy smirked as he stood next to her. He must admit, it was amusing to see Elizabeth drenched. She looked to cute as she wiped away stray droplets in frustration. They fell from her hair, making a trail down her face.

"Apparently so." She huffed, not pleased to see the grin on his face. Roy didn't care. She was so beautiful. He noticed a droplet making its way down the side of her face and he had an incredibly strong urge to wipe it away. As he did so Elizabeth froze in her movements. She had begun to turn towards the door to follow her parents, but now remained still. Roy's hand remained on her cheek as he stared at her. He couldn't stop himself.

As she turned into his hand he snapped out of his trance. His arm fell limp by his side.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. When he met Elizabeth's gaze again he saw something in her eyes. He couldn't pinpoint it exactly. "I didn't mean to do that, I just… Couldn't help myself," he finished with a half-hearted shrug, dropping his gaze.

"Its fine I…" Roy looked back up again as she trailed off. She had a far off look in her eyes, as if reliving a memory.

_Idiot, _he scolded himself. _You've just made it worse._

Elizabeth began walking again without a word. She continued towards the study where her parents were waiting. Roy watched her as she walked away from him.

Again, he had done more harm than good. All the feelings he had repressed about Riza were resurfacing, even more frequently this past week. He had tried to push them away, telling himself this was certainly not the time, but being in a world where he was supposed to be marrying her made it more difficult. No one found it strange they were close, always at each other's sides. He had wanted this for so long, but he had more important things to work towards. He had sworn to both himself and Riza that he would see it through. It was easy for him to slip into the role he was supposed to be playing, the Princess' fiancé. Too easy. He found it difficult to restrain himself when something he had wanted for years was now presented to him.

_But it is not Riza, _he reminded himself. With a heavy sigh he followed behind her. Elizabeth had begun sharing her news when he entered and didn't pause or even look at him as he entered. He saw the all too familiar mask was in place already.

He remained silent for the majority of the meeting, his thoughts on his own actions and Riza back home. However he was jolted out of his reverie as Amelia gasped loudly.

"A hit?" Berthold asked, his face like thunder. Roy had only seen him this angry once, and he had hoped he would never see it again. He was glad, however, that this time it wasn't directed at him.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. They are trying to take us out. He was an obvious target because of the connection with me." Her voice wavered as she spoke.

"Honey, if you don't want to discuss this right now, we can wait –" Amelia began.

"No," Elizabeth replied firmly, her voice strong this time. "It needs to be dealt with now. It is just a bad memory, after all. He's here now."

Roy met her gaze and was surprised, and saddened, with the amount of pain he witnessed. His heart broke for her, wishing he could give her what she needed, not someone who was a copy, and who would disappear soon.

_I always make things worse, _Roy thought bitterly. He knew it wasn't really his fault. He had wanted no part in this in the first place. He had been dragged here and left. It was some miracle Elizabeth had found him, but it came at a cost. She was constantly reminded of the husband she had lost, and he brought her pain, something he swore he would never do again.

He needed out. They both needed a break. When the meeting finished Elizabeth left without a word to him. He considered going after her, but in that moment, he was probably the last person he wanted to see. He found himself wandering through the castle grounds instead. It was a beautiful night. The moon shone brightly, casting a silver light on everything it touched. Torches crackled around the courtyards, emitting a soft glow, just enough to see clearly.

Roy knew Riza, and Elizabeth was no different. He could tell she was hurting in his presence. She put on a brave face and hid her true feelings well, but Roy noticed when it slipped. When she thought no one was looking her face would fall and there was a constant sadness in her eyes. The darkness under her eyes confirmed his suspicions almost immediately.

He hadn't noticed it at first, but the first time he had held her after her nightmare, he saw just how much this whole ordeal had affected her. That night as she cried into his shirt broke his heart. He was both a welcome comfort and a source of pain for her. It would be better for her if he left, like he had suggested. He knew it would cause her more pain, leaving, but in the long run it would be better for her. She would finally get a chance to heal and get over him.

Roy was eternally grateful to all the help the family had given him, but it would be better for Elizabeth if he left.

Roy found himself outside the main gate. Two guards on the walkway above shouted him a greeting, which he returned. They returned to facing outwards, scanning the fields and forests before them.

Two oak doors, which he had always seen open, closed over the metal gate itself. He examined the doors, admiring the carving on the wood for the first time. It was covered in an intricate series of swoops and swirls. Various carving of swords and shields were dotted across the gate but you had to look closely to find them.

"Hey boss," Havoc greeted. Roy jumped slightly, not expecting the company. A cigarette sat perched in his mouth, smoking at the end. He stood next to Roy, admiring the doors himself with a smile. "Impressive, aren't they?"

"Very," he nodded, smiling inwardly at Havoc's casual greeting. That was another thing he was grateful for. His team greeted him as if nothing had changed. It was a welcome reminder of home. "I just realised I hadn't seen them properly until just now."

"Well, you have had a lot going on." _That's an understatement. _"I'm not surprised."

"How come you are out here, Havoc?"

He motioned towards the cigarette in his mouth. "Not allowed to smoke indoors. Plus everyone gets on my case if I smoke near them. They can't stand the smell." He stamped out the cigarette in a nearby ashtray. Roy didn't think there would be one out here, but a table sat just off to the side of the gate. He supposed guards would sit there during the day.

"I come out here at night because I like to look at the stars."

Roy looked up at the sky himself and noted the huge amount of stars that were visible. He had never seen stars so clearly before. He looked around in wonder, admiring everything he could see.

"I hope you're not thinking of leaving, Mustang," Havoc said quietly, with a slight warning in his voice. Roy dropped his gaze back to Havoc's and saw the seriousness in his face.

"I had thought about it," he admitted quietly.

Havoc sighed loudly. "Listen, I know it seems like you are doing more harm than good with you being here. In truth it has been hard for Lady Elizabeth. However, she is happier with you here than gone."

"But I am not the person she wants me to be," he stressed, as if it was obvious and no one could understand it.

Havoc nodded in agreement. "How many people do you know get to see a loved one again after they died?" Roy opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came to him. "Yes, it hurts her, but she got to see her fiancé one last time. That is a gift you have given her. Although you aren't the right person, you are still identical, and that was what she needed."

"I just feel like I'm making everything worse," he muttered sadly.

"Well, that isn't up to me to decide. Speak with Lady Elizabeth. You won't know until you talk to her. Find out how she truly feels." Roy thought back to their time in the library, when she told him how she felt about the whole situation.

_The Roy Mustang I knew is dead and gone," she said firmly. "I had come to terms with that. Your appearance has affected me greatly, yes. The man I loved was suddenly standing in front of me after I watched him die. However, I failed him once but I will not do it again. I will help you get home, Roy. I will help you get home to your Riza. At least then I know somewhere I will be happy."_

"I already know."

"So what are you going to do?"

Roy was silent because he truly didn't know. He knew staying here would be his best bet of getting back home, but he could see it was hurting Elizabeth, no matter what she said. He hated to be the cause of her pain.

"I'll let you decide, Sir." Havoc lit another cigarette, puffing on it. "But I do hope you don't leave. We all know you are not the person we knew, but it is nice to have you back." He walked back towards the barracks to no doubt join the rest of the team. _His _team.

He returned his gaze to the sky and made his decision.

Roy had remained in the castle grounds for some time that night. It was well past midnight before he returned to his room. Elizabeth slept soundly as he entered. He crept quietly to where his clothes were stored and rummaged around for suitable riding clothes. He neatly folded them on a nearby stool for the next morning, placing his gloves atop the pile. He had decided to remain with Elizabeth, but needed out and away from the castle to clear his head.

His best bet to return home was at the castle with Elizabeth. She had a lot of influence throughout the kingdom and could get him the best help. He hated that he was using her to get home, but that was the reality of it. He had no idea where he could go to get other help. The Mage College would no doubt help, but he had no idea where it was, or how far away. He didn't know where to start.

He had decided though, it would be best for them both if they got a break from each other. He would go for a ride tomorrow morning. That had always helped him clear his head when he was younger and swamped with his alchemy studies. Those rides, however, had always been with Riza. His heart clenched as he thought of her. He didn't know what the situation was back home. He just prayed she was all right and hadn't done anything drastic.

He took his usual place on the couch but sleep did not come. He lay back staring at the ceiling for hours, thoughts whirling about his head. Memories from his childhood, his adult life, and the past week all flitted about.

He couldn't get his mind off earlier that evening, when he had spoken with Elizabeth. Something stirred in him as he cupped her cheek. It felt right. He wanted to remain there with her in that moment for longer, but he was jolted back to reality.

He had known throughout his life that Riza Hawkeye meant a great deal to him, more than a childhood friend should. He had never fully admitted it to himself before but he knew cared deeply for her. However there had been too much at stake for him to make a move. When he thought she was going to die on the Promised Day his world came crashing down. As he watched her bleed out on the floor in front of him he knew. He knew he loved her and would do anything to keep her out of that situation again.

The last few months they had grown closer, a likely result from the events of the Promised Day. He knew she felt the same as him, but they never discussed it. There was no need to. Brief touches when handing off paperwork became lingering. He caught himself staring at her for longer than he should. He couldn't deny it.

He didn't know what would happen once he became Fuhrer. He still aimed for the top and until he reached it, everything would be put on hold. He hoped he could finally love Riza as he wanted to, but he wouldn't know until the time came.

Roy sat up in frustration. It wasn't likely he was getting any rest soon. He crept quietly over the large window and saw the sun was just beginning to rise on the horizon. Turning his gaze towards Elizabeth he watched her for a moment as she slept soundly. She was beautiful, even in sleep. Her golden hair was splayed over her pillow. Her face was peaceful as she slept. He was glad she had finally gotten a restful sleep.

He changed into his riding clothes and headed down to the stables.

"Good morning, My Lord," the stable hand greeted with a yawn. "I do apologise, I don't normally get visitors this early."

"Don't worry. I would like my horse saddled, please."

"Of course My Lord. Going out for an early morning ride?"

"Yes."

"Here you go, she is ready." Roy thanked the young man as he took charge of the reins. He mounted the horse and rode through the courtyards to the main gate.

"Good morning, My Lord," the guard called from above the gate. The doors were open now and he could see the vast fields beyond. The light was just beginning to touch them, casting them in a golden glow. The gate rose with a shudder and the guard wished him a pleasant ride. The magical barrier shimmered lightly in front of him, catching the rays of sunlight and creating a small rainbow effect.

He nudged the horse forward to the east, towards the forest. He nudged the horse to a gallop and he took off along the dirt path. He rode for a good few horse before stopping. He enjoyed the thrill of riding on horseback. The feeling of the wind whipping past him, the power of the horse underneath him. It was exhilarating.

He stopped near a burn and let his horse rehydrate. He had taken some food from the kitchen that morning. The cook had offered it to him with a smile and told him he was welcome to anything he had prepared. Roy took two water bottles and a few chicken sandwiches. That would keep him going throughout the day. He wasn't sure how long he would be, but he had enough food if he wanted to stay out all day.

He felt bad not telling Elizabeth about his plan for the day, but he figured she would be thankful for the break. He didn't want to make her worry though. He paused while eating as the thought occurred to him. It was stupid of him to leave without saying anything. He had meant to inform the team, but it completely slipped his mind. He blamed the lack of sleep the night before. Roy dismissed it after a few moments of deliberation. It was too late to do anything now.

He let the horse rest for a while and the pair walked along the narrow forest path. As the trees thinned out he could make out a mountain range to the north. Snow covered them from top to bottom and it had begun to make its way down the valleys. It was still quite warm outside, however Roy could detect a slight chill in the air compared to back at the castle.

As he rode towards the mountain range, no real destination in mind, the wind began to pick up now he was out the cover of the thick forest. He pulled his riding jacket closer around him. It was thick, but didn't stop the chill from the wind reaching him.

He considered turning back when something glinted in the sunlight in the distance. He squinted as he tried to make out what it was. It kept appearing and disappearing, like sunlight hitting water. He turned the horse towards it and picked up the pace to a canter.

When he reached the source of the light he wasn't sure what he saw. It was like water in the air. He had never seen anything like it. Dismounting his horse he walked towards it. It was tall, reaching at least five metres above his head, and it was about five metres wide. It shimmered in the sunlight and moved with the consistency of water. The wind had no effect on it, but it still moved rhythmically. He reached out to touch it and felt nothing but pure energy. Quickly drawing his hand back, as if he had been burned, he took a closer look at it. It was see-through, but the view on the other side, back towards the castle which he could make out in the distance, was clouded, as if he was looking at it through a dirty glass.

As he lifted his hand to touch it again but a barked laugh behind him made him freeze in place. He scanned in front of him to see if anyone was there. He quickly pulled on his gloves and turned in one swift movement, hands raised and on guard. He saw no one, but heard the laugh again. This time it sounded like it was behind him. Slightly confused, he turned back towards the shimmer and saw a figure emerging through it.

"Build it and they will come," a gleeful voice spoke as it exited the shimmer. The figure in front of him had a huge grin and as it slowly materialised he realised in horror who it was.

"Mustang," they said with a frown. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Envy," Roy snarled. He raised his gloves again, poised to snap. "You are supposed to be dead."

"Well, so are you. Yet, here we are." The shimmer began to increase in its movement again as another figure emerged within it. Roy's mouth dropped open as he looked at himself emerging from within. He couldn't help it. His guard dropped completely and his arms went limp by his side.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: A shorter chapter this time, but it was the best way to handle this part of the story. If I had kept going it would have been about 6,000 words, and I am aiming to keep chapters about 3000-4000 words. Its fairer to you guys that way, so it doesn't fluctuate between long and short constantly.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! A bit of angst for you too, which is always good :P I hope this hasn't been too much of a wait after last chapter's cliffhanger ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**ROY**

Cold, black eyes met his. How face was expressionless but Roy could see the evil in his eyes. It was like looking into a twisted mirror. The other man just stared back, showing no reaction or hint of recognition. His stare was unnerving and never wavered. Roy couldn't comprehend how this was possible. Elizabeth had said he'd died in this world, so why was he clearly still alive?

_Human transmutation? _That was the first thought that sprang to his mind. _No, this is something different. _He could tell. He could feel the power rolling off of him. It was a dark energy which shrouded him in a faint shadow. It was like looking through mist. The evil had a physical presence too. Roy could feel it approaching him, like Pride's shadows had in the past. _Had he been turned into a homunculus?_

"Well this is certainly an interesting turn of events," Envy exclaimed with glee, drawing Roy's attention back to the scene in front of him. "We hadn't planned on this happening for a while, but I'm glad I was around to see it."

"That's me," Roy stuttered, still dumbfounded. How was this possible? _What is happening?_

"Well done genius," Envy retorted with a roll of their eyes. "I knew it would be too much for you. It doesn't mean it isn't entertaining though," they shrugged. Envy strode over to him, clapping him on the back like he was an old friend. There was malice in the touch as pain flared in his right shoulder. "Be a dear Mustang and keep this little meeting to yourself."

Anger blossomed in an instant as his brain started working again. It was no longer stuck in shock. He lunged for Envy but the homunculus easily sidestepped him with a grin. "My, my. Aren't we feisty?"

"What have you done to me?" It was odd to ask the question, but Roy barely noticed at that moment. Not with the anger boiling inside him. This world's version of himself had been alive all this time. Elizabeth and her family had thought he had been dead for months when in fact the homunculi had been keeping him alive. All that heartache was for nothing.

However, whatever they had done didn't bode well. The darkness was plain to see inside him. When Roy glanced back over, the other version of himself remained silent and still as he observed the exchange. The dark energy continued to pour from him, as if searching the area for something.

"Tell me, homunculus," Roy spat as he turned back to Envy.

Envy chuckled. "Our little group aren't homunculi in this world. We are flesh and blood! I prefer the title of assassin these days," they smiled proudly. "The one's you knew were just copies based off of us. Personally, I wasn't fond of the idea," Envy frowned. "To have someone masquerade as me? It could hurt my reputation. However, if my presence has you this riled up then I'd say other me has done a good job!" Roy wanted nothing more than to smack the stupid grin off their face. He knew Envy was purposefully winding him up. He tried to remain calm, but the anger was close to overtaking him.

"Excellent, then killing you will be even easier." Roy snapped and sent flames straight for the assassin. He was thrown off as Envy grinned instead of dodging out the way. The flames were drawn away from Envy and did a U-turn straight back for Roy. He quickly rolled out of the way, but felt the edge of his cloak being singed as it rested again on his legs.

"I don't think so!" Envy laughed.

_What was that? _Roy whipped around has he stood. The other Roy was staring at him with a hard glare. It was a look he didn't think was possible coming from him. It was so full of hate and anger that Roy was taken aback by it. He was frozen in place.

"Anyway, I don't have time for stupid games like these." The homunculous - no, human - waved Roy off, turning his back. "Mustang, take care of him." Envy began to walk away.

"Coward!" Roy yelled in anger. "Come back here!" He made a move to follow Envy but felt an intense pressure fill his head. He gripped it in an instant, bowing over in pain. He grit his teeth to fight through it, wishing whatever it was would pass quickly. It felt like his head was in a vice, getting crushed from either side. Falling to his knees, he let out a yell of pain. He felt his forehead press against the cool grass and that provided some relief to his pain. Before he could do anything else the pressure surged and everything went black.

* * *

As Roy drifted back towards consciousness he heard people talking and someone calling his name. He couldn't make out words, just endless noises, apart from his name. _I wish they would shut up,_ he groaned as his head throbbed in response to the noise. He briefly got a feeling of déjà vu but it passed as his head pulsed. He felt drained. He had little energy to open his eyes, never mind answer the person who wouldn't stop calling him.

"Goddammit Roy Mustang!" They yelled suddenly. "Open your eyes right now!" Pain flared in his chest, as if someone had punched him. He jerked with a groan, raising his hands reflexively to protect his chest. When he blearily opened his eyes he was met with the wrath of Riza Hawkeye. No, not Riza. Elizabeth.

"What was that for?" he whined feebly as he was lifted off his back. Falman helped him sit upright, resting him against a boulder. His head continued to throb and he lifted one hand to his temple to massage it. It soothed the pain slightly, but not enough to be comfortable.

"You idiot!" Elizabeth shouted. "What were you thinking, going off by yourself?" she raged. Now, Riza Hawkeye had always been terrifying when she was angry. But her's was a quiet anger. You always knew to book it when her gaze hardened and she glared. This Hawkeye's anger was more visible. Roy could plainly see the fire in her eyes. And also, a lot more physical. That punch _hurt_.

"You didn't need to punch me," he mumbled. He would have shrank away from her gaze but he didn't have the energy to move. He blinked to adjust his eyes to the sunlight. It hurt to look at the sky, so he turned his gaze downwards. He felt his body falling to the side on its own accord and Falman stepped into to assist him. He smiled his thanks, and the older man nodded and continued to busy himself with studying his body for any injuries.

"I will do whatever I damn well please when you do something this stupid." Her anger dissipated for a moment and she sighed, running a hand through her hair. It was already dishevelled, as if she had been through a wind tunnel. Roy just began to notice how frantic she looked.

"Don't you realise there are people after you? You could have been killed." Roy suddenly remembered the events that had just taken place with Envy. Well, maybe they had taken place a while ago now. He just noticed the sun was beginning to set. _How long was I out for? _He opened his mouth to tell Elizabeth what had happened, but she had already walked away from him to speak to Breda.

"How are you feeling?" Falman asked quietly. He covered him in a blanket to keep him warm. Roy was thankful for that. The air had gotten colder and the wind had started to pick up.

"My head is throbbing," he groaned, gritting his teeth as another wave of pain hit him. He had experienced bad headaches in the past, but this one took the cake. _What did he do to me? _"I feel completely drained." His head bobbed forward tiredly and Roy tried to hold back a yawn, to no avail. _Man, I could sleep for a week right now._ He needed to speak to Elizabeth though. He needed to tell her what had happened. He tried to stand to speak with her, but Falman firmly pushed him back down.

"Please don't move, Sir. You are in no condition to be up and walking."

"What happened to me?" Roy asked, tired. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"I am not one hundred percent sure what happened here, but I sense you have been drastically drained of your magical energy."

"But I don't know any magic," Roy answered, confused.

Falman shrugged. "I know, but it is still there. Whether it is just in this world or not, everyone has it. Whoever did this to you wields great power. This kind of damage does not come easily."

"I know who did it," he mumbled. His eyes shut briefly as he spoke. He wanted to sleep so badly, but he needed to speak with Elizabeth. He needed to tell her.

"Let's move out people," Elizabeth commanded. She turned to Roy and motioned to Falman to move him. "Get him on the cart." Her face was still like thunder as she turned away to walk towards her horse.

Roy felt himself being lifted onto something hard. As he lay back he felt the surface with his hands. It was planks of wood. He was then lifted into the air, the chill getting to him underneath the blanket which covered him. Roy fought against the tiredness, but couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He would let Elizabeth know what had happened later.

* * *

The next time Roy woke he was lying in the bed in Elizabeth's room. The first thing he noticed was his head was no longer pounding. There was a small ache in its place. Roy likened it to that one time he banged his head on an open drawer in his filing cabinet. He remembered Hawkeye trying very hard not to laugh at his clumsiness.

He looked around the room and spotted Elizabeth sleeping in a chair which had been pulled up to his bedside. The position she was in didn't look comfortable, but she was sound asleep. He smiled at her, happy she was still there despite how angry she had been before. His memory was still slightly foggy, but he remembered the important parts very clearly. Dread shot through him as he remembered the evil version of himself and the fact Envy was still alive. Or rather, there had been two of them. Now _that _was a terrifying thought. Roy remembered the destruction the small group had caused in his own world and felt nauseous. He had to warn them.

When he tried to sit up his limbs felt heavy. Throwing his legs out from underneath the sheets had felt like such an effort. His head had protested as he moved too quickly, but it dissipated once he remained still for a few moments.

"Elizabeth," he rasped as he tried to wake her. His throat felt dry and he looked around for some water. It took a few tried but she eventually stirred. He loathed to wake her, but he wanted to find out what had happened.

"Roy?" Elizabeth asked with a tired voice. She opened her eyes blearily and straightened when she saw he was awake. She quickly stood and rushed to his side, then paused. She had been in the process of raising her hands, presumably to give him a hug, but then remembered who it was. She looked unsure what to do. Instead of moving forward her raised hands fell to her side. Roy felt a pang of disappointment, but quickly squashed it. _Now is not the time._

"Hi there," he answered sheepishly. He remembered how angry she had been and felt guilty for making her worry. She had been right, of course. It had been stupid of him to leave without telling anyone.

"You're awake. Good." Her voice was cold, which Roy guessed he deserved. "How do you feel?" She stood from her seat and walked over to the table in front of the fire. It crackled quietly in the corner, providing warmth to the room. Elizabeth returned with a glass of water and offered it to him without a word.

He took it gratefully with a smile and quickly drank. His throat thanked him as the cool water made its way down. It had felt incredibly dry when he first woke.

"I feel better than I did when I first woke up. What happened to me?" he asked.

"You were drained of your magical energy. It seems you have the ability to control magic in this world. You've been asleep for two days." Her reply was curt and Roy could tell she was still furious with him.

"Well, that's interesting," he commented, his mind shifting into "alchemist-mode". He wondered if he could learn how to work with magic. He would love to learn more about it.

"What were you thinking, Roy?" Elizabeth glared, clearly not impressed by his comment.

"In all honesty?" She nodded firmly, impatiently awaiting his response. "I thought we could both use a break from each other," he answered, standing gingerly. His legs shook slightly but held him up. Elizabeth frowned as she listened.

"What do you mean, a break?"

"Well, recently, it seems that no matter what I do I just make things worse for you, so I thought I would give you a break. I wanted to see more of the world I'm stuck in, so I explored. Not my smartest decision, I will admit, but something happened today."

He had no intention of keeping the fact her fiancé was alive from her, but he didn't know how she would react when he told her the state he was in. he didn't want to give her hope only to take it away in an instant. He would take his time and, hopefully, ease her into it. She was still angry with him, and he wanted her to have a clear head when he told her. She had every right to be angry. She had explained to him how she felt responsible for his death in this world, and he had carelessly left without telling anyone.

"By riding off into the sunset by yourself?" she snapped. "Do you not realise that you are the target of a hit squad?" Her voice rose as her emotions began to get the best of her.

"I do realise that yes. However, I am a grown man, Elizabeth. I am capable of protecting myself," he replied, irritated. She was speaking to him as if he was a child. Something he didn't appreciate.

"Well clearly not because I found you face down in the mud." Anger sparked in him, as well as embarrassment. True, he hadn't handled the situation with Envy very well. "Do you even think about anyone else other than yourself?"

"That is unfair. I went out for a ride on a horse. It hardly requires an army to follow me."

"Yes, but you went out into a world you don't know!" She threw her hands in the air in frustration. "You didn't know what was out there waiting for you! You clearly demonstrated today you cannot go out on excursions by yourself."

"Elizabeth, listen, I can handle myself. Something happened –".

She held up her hand, cutting him off from talking. "I don't want to hear excuses, Roy. You will not leave these castle grounds without supervision or permission from me."

"I am not a child, stop talking to me like one," he snapped.

"When you start acting like an adult, and make clear, level headed decisions then I will. What you did today was idiotic and I expected more from you."

"Stop calling me an idiot," he rounded on her. "I'm a grown man. I can look after myself."

"A grown man, yes. But it is clear you do not have a sound judgement. Do you realise exactly the amount of danger you were in?" Elizabeth strode up to him, glaring at him all the way. "A hit was put out on you before and it sure as shit will happen again if they find out you are alive."

"Well I'll be ready for it then. I'll do a better job of handling it this time." Roy's head jerked as Elizabeth slapped him, hard_. I certainly deserved that._ It was a statement he had made in anger, not something he truly meant. He had no idea what really happened that day so could make no judgement on it. The anger drained out of him as tears fell down Elizabeth's face. She made no sound or no move to wipe them away. She continued to glare at him. It was frightening.

"Elizabeth, I –" he began to apologise.

"Get. Out."

Roy sighed quietly and made his way to the door. It slammed loudly behind him. He froze when he heard Elizabeth sobbing quietly on the other side of the door. His heart shattered as he realised that, once again, he had been the one to cause her pain. He slid down the wall opposite himself, letting the tears flow freely.

_She was right, you really are an idiot._


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I originally hadn't planned including this chapter in the main story, but a**** few people have asked about what is happening in FMA!world while this story takes place, so I decided to drum up this to let you all know what is going down with Team Mustang (mainly Hawkeye).**

**I had originally planned to have the FMA!world POVs in possible short story/drabble format in a different story, but I think it would be better if everything was together? So then you don't need to go hunting for another story.**

**Hopefully this format works out well. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**RIZA**

Riza Hawkeye worked diligently at her desk, ignoring the thunder which boomed loudly outside the window. Lightening lit up the night sky and the room sporadically, causing other members of the team to glance outside every time. She barely noticed it though, her attention completely focussed on the task in front of her.

They had been searching for Mustang for two weeks to no avail. People had reported sightings, but when Hawkeye and the team arrived there was no sign of him. After a few reported sightings she didn't even bother venturing out of the office. She didn't have time to waste on dead ends. The members of the public were convinced it was him, he was well known throughout the country after all, but Riza saw no use in chasing a ghost. If he had been present he would have contacted the team at the very least, wouldn't he?

His disappearance had affected the team greatly. Morale was down as every day they came no closer to locating him. The team had lost their leader. Hawkeye had stepped in to organise their efforts, but she felt out of place. Yes, she was capable, but it should have been Roy giving the men orders, not her.

Hawkeye spent the first few days trawling through the names of various groups and organisations who may be interested in capturing the Flame Alchemist, however there was no concrete evidence against them. Plus, the majority of the groups in Central had disbanded after the Promised Day.

The groups in question were those who opposed the military and Bradley's rule. However, chatter had died down as Grumman had taken over and restructured the military so no one person could have complete and absolute power over the country. A few still remained but weren't as active as before. While this was a good thing, it left Riza feeling more frustrated as she couldn't find a clear answer anywhere. A week after his disappearance they got the first call about a sighting. The team had rushed over, but found nothing.

She poured over the map in front of her marking down the supposed "sightings" that had been reported. She stared at the map, desperate to notice some sort of connection. When nothing came to her, she glared at it, willing something to appear.

"Hawkeye?" Havoc called softly. She sighed internally and lifted her head. Havoc met her gaze wearily. "It's time to go home. We can pick this back up tomorrow." She looked around and noticed other members of the team patiently waiting for her to finish. They all looked at her with the same tired, frustrated expression.

"You all go ahead. I think I'm getting somewhere with these sightings. I'll be right behind you," she lied. There was no way she could leave. She felt guilty enough. If she stopped for even a second it would feel like giving up. That was something she would never do. She had been ordered not to by the man they hunted for.

Havoc sighed loudly, seeing through her lie. They had had this conversation almost every night and Havoc knew how it would go. He didn't say anything tonight, electing just to leave with a shake of his head.

"She'll wear herself out if she doesn't stop," he mumbled to Breda, his feet heavy as he left the office. He wanted, no, needed, sleep. They had been working almost non-stop for the past two weeks and it had taken its toll. He knew each member would not give up until Mustang was found, but he desperately hoped he would be found soon. For Hawkeye's sake.

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything," Breda commented as he pressed the button for the lift. It dinged loudly, the noise echoing down the empty corridor, as the doors opened.

"It will just end in the same argument as always," he replied. "You know if Hawkeye is determined there is no stopping her. Especially when it comes to him."

Breda laughed humourlessly and shook his head. Havoc was right.

Hawkeye sat back in her chair, rubbing her temples. The headache had returned. She had ignored it all day but as her eyes continued to strain over the various maps and notes it came back with a vengeance. She took two painkillers from her drawer, hoping to ease it off for a little while longer.

After an hour she couldn't put sleep off any longer. She had almost fallen asleep on her desk. She wearily stood, calling it a night. As she locked up the office she paused as she looked at Roy's empty chair. She felt tears threaten to overwhelm her, but she fought it back fiercely. There would be time for tears once he was found. She couldn't waste time on that now.

Every time she saw the empty chair her reaction was the same. It was stupid, and she hated it, but it is what it is. She was so tired now every day that her emotions were getting out of control. She kept a lid on it when the others were around, but when she was alone she could rarely stop it.

She didn't let herself think about how much she missed Roy. She couldn't, otherwise she feared she might break. She hated how dependant she was on him nowadays. They had become closer over the past few months and she was happy. However it had left her a mess when he needed her the most.

She pushed the thought of them never finding Roy form her mind and rushed along the corridor before it could fully form. She ran to her car as the rain lashed down. Lightening flashed and thunder boomed loudly a moment after. The storm was right above her. She shielded her eye as she ran, trying to see the route to her car easier.

She jumped when the lightening illuminated a figure in front of her car. She hadn't expected to see anyone outside headquarters at this time. She had checked the time when she left the office and the clock read ten o'clock. She reached reflexively for her gun and trained it on the figure. Something was not right, she could feel it.

She froze as the lightening flashed again and she got a clear look at the figures face.

Roy tared right back at her.

Her breath caught in her throat and elation filled her. She barely believed her eyes.

"Sir?" she choked out. "Is that you?"

Her elation dissipated as she got no reaction. Then her face fell as she saw the look in his eyes.

It was murderous.

She raised her gun again, her instincts telling her to turn and run as far away from this thing as she could.

This was not Roy.

His eyes were black as they trained on her. He made no move towards her yet she could feel a pressure surrounding her. It felt as if someone was standing right next to her.

It felt evil.

Her instincts screamed at her to run but she was frozen. She was physically unable to move her legs. She tried but they held still as if locked by the pressure which surrounded her. Terror spiked in her as she realised she was a sitting duck.

"What are you doing?" she asked fiercely. This was clearly not Roy, however it had his face. Something was definitely not right.

She noticed his eye twitch at the sound of her voice. He frowned slightly and Riza felt the pressure lessen slightly for a moment. It was if he recognised her voice.

"Roy?" she tried. Hopefully he would react to his name. He cocked his head to the side slightly as his frown deepened. He definitely recognised her voice. But this couldn't be Roy. Surely it wasn't… Riza pushed the thought from her mind. She would deal with that later. For now she would focus on staying alive.

"Mustang, it's me. Hawkeye. It's Riza. Do you know who I am?"

His mouth opened slightly as he was going to speak but it quickly snapped shut. The pressure increased around her body. She felt herself being suffocated. She panicked as the murderous look returned as his face turned blank. She forced herself to calm down, to slow her breathing and make it even. It was difficult. This man, Roy, was trying to kill her.

_No, it can't be him._

But it was. It was his face. He was identical. Had they maybe missed one of the homunculi on the Promised Day? Had Roy been taken hostage by them and turned into one?

Riza felt herself beginning to pass out as a pain shot through her side. She gasped as the pressure disappeared in an instant. She fell to the floor gasping and clutched her side. She glanced up at Roy and saw him looking beyond where she had been standing. The look on his face reminded her of their time in the tunnels when he had almost killed Envy. A shiver passed down her spine as she recognised it. She prayed she would never see that look again.

Roy walked towards her. In that moment she thought she might die. Killed by the man she loved. She froze in terror, unable to believe this was happening. However he continued past her without a word.

"Wait!" she tried to call out, but her voice was hoarse. "Roy!" she called as loudly as she could.

But he was gone.

She pulled herself to her feet, holding onto her car door handle and desperately searched the car park. It was empty. There was no one around. There was only storm. She unlocked her car as quickly as she could, her hands shaking. She drove home as fast as she could, shaken from her encounter. She could feel the blood from her side seeping into her uniform as she drove. Pain seared through her every time she so much as shifted, but she had to put up with it. She needed to get home. She needed to get to a safe place.

Hayate barked happily as she entered. His tail wagged happily as he waited for her at the door. She didn't pet him in greeting as she normally did. She headed straight for her kitchen for the first aid box. She grit her teeth and held her side tightly as she bent to reach it in the cupboard. She stripped out of her dripping jacket and shirt. The material of her undershirt clung to her like a second skin.

She hissed in pain as she cleaned her wound. It was a flesh wound, like someone had caught her side with a knife. It was just at her waist and she felt the skin pull as she twisted to see it better. She didn't know what had caused it. No one had been directly in front of her when it happened, and Roy had been standing too far away for it to be him.

Her hands slowed as she thought about what she had witnessed that night. They dropped to her side as she felt her emotions overwhelming her. He had tried to kill her. That realisation alone was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She took deep breath to calm herself but her throat ached from the attempted suffocation.

She made her way slowly to her bathroom to check the damage in the mirror. There were no marks on the skin around her neck, but it felt like it had been crushed. She slowly drank a glass of water, the action painful, however the cold water soothed her throat.

Hayate barked loudly, making her jump. She gripped her side as she did, breathing through the pain. He rubbed himself against her leg and she looked down at him, as if noticing the small dog for the first time. She shook herself and returned to the kitchen to finish cleaning and dressing the wound.

Afterwards she changed out of her wet clothes and into dry ones. She went straight to her bedroom and Hayate followed her, as if concerned about her behaviour. She moved automatically, going through the motions as she got ready for bed. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast but her appetite had completely disappeared. Her throat ached too much to swallow anyway.

Hayate whined as he hopped into her bed and lay on her lap. He placed his head on her thighs as she pet him absentmindedly.

That was Roy she had seen tonight. Roy Mustang.

But something was wrong. Something was completely off with him. That was not the Roy she knew.

_Or maybe used to know_, her mind whispered to her.

He could be a homunculus now. That would be a valid explanation for his behaviour.

She involuntarily choked out a sob as she thought back to tonight's events. She placed a hand over her mouth in an effort to quieten down. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut but the tears still fell.

She had seen Roy Mustang again. He had stood in front of her and almost suffocated her. He didn't do it physically, but she knew it was him. The evil presence she had sensed _had_ come from him. She could almost make out a faint trail of shadows stemming out from his body as the pressure formed around her neck.

The dead giveaway was the faint smell of smoke and ash on him. It was the one thing she had always associated with him. It clung to the shirts which currently hung in her wardrobe.

Riza threw back the duvet suddenly, frightening Hayate. He barked in protest and stood on the bed watching her. She pulled one of the shirts out of her wardrobe and returned to her bed. She held it close to her and confirmed her greatest fear that night. Tears fell faster as she recognised the scent. Hayate whined as she cried, laying his head next to hers as she cried into her pillow.

She didn't want to believe what she had seen. The Roy Mustang she knew would never intentionally hurt her. But he had tried to kill her tonight. One of her greatest fears had become real. Roy had been turned against her. He had also tried to kill her.

Her tears flowed more freely as she remembered the man before his disappearance. His soft smile which he only showed to her. His caring hands as he held her one night after her father had died. The way he kissed her properly for the first time only a few months ago. All the promises they had whispered to each other after they had made love. The quiet plans they had made for the future when they were alone.

Tonight he had tried to kill her.

He had recognised her voice though. She had noticed his hesitation as she spoke to him. He at least knew his name and remembered hers. That was something. If there was recognition, there was still hope for helping him.

After about an hour Riza fell asleep exhausted. Her alarm sounded too soon but she dragged herself out of bed just like she did every morning for the past two weeks. She would find him today, she told herself. It had become her morning mantra. It got her out of bed and to work. She remembered the night before and became more determined. He was definitely alive, which was a relief. Whether he was beyond saving or not was something else.

But he was alive.

He _is_ alive.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter as much as I did writing it! There were a few mistakes (such as repeated words, thanks to tootooroo for pointing it out!) which I have now fixed.**

**I don't know what will happen next Sunday re: updates, since it is Christmas. I will try and find the time to get on and upload it. If its not on Sunday, it will definitely be up on Monday. If I'm feeling kind (ie organised) I might even have it up on Saturday! Fingers crossed.**

**So, I wish you all a happy holidays!**

**I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

**RIZA**

She couldn't _believe _him. Elizabeth tried to quieten herself down, to stop crying, but couldn't. She was angry. She was hurt.

Angry at him for being so careless with his life. Angry that he thought she couldn't handle him being there. Angry with herself about how she handle the situation.

She couldn't help it, she had been so terrified. She had spent all morning looking for him, wondering where Roy could have gone. She checked with the team in the barracks and saw Havoc had paled considerably as she had asked about.

"_What? What happened Havoc?" Fear spiked in her chest as she thought the worse. Had he finally left her? The thought of it scared her terribly._

"_He was talking about leaving last night. I didn't think he would actually do it…" Fear gripped her heart as she registered his words. She turned on her heel and strode as quickly as she could to the barracks. She heard chairs scrape on the stone floor behind her as the rest of the team jumped into action._

"_Where did he go?" she asked, desperately. She was trying to keep a hold of things, but was quickly failing. As they saddled their horses she took a deep breath in order to calm herself down. _You are fearing the worst. Think about this rationally, rather than jumping to conclusions, _she told herself. He couldn't have gotten too far. He had no knowledge of this world, and that was what terrified her. He had no idea where he was going or what was waiting for him._

"_He never said."_

"_I can track him using magic," Fuery offered. _

"_Good idea Fuery," Falman commented. "I can assist as well."_

"_Okay, you two ride in front. We will follow."_

_As they approached Roy lying on the ground Elizabeth's breath had caught in her throat. She couldn't breathe. Her vision tunnelled as she just stared at his prone form, frozen._

"_No… Not again," she choked out._

"_He's alive!" Falman called as he checked his pulse. He had turned Roy over and was assessing any injuries._

_Elizabeth almost fell off her horse as she stumbled over to him. She needed to verify for herself that he was still alive. She brought her cheek to rest about an inch off his mouth. The feeling of his breath tickling her cheek was the best feeling in the world._

"_He's unconscious. His magical energy has been drained. There's almost none left." Elizabeth detected a slight panic in his voice and her clenched. If Falman was showing signs of worry then there was something seriously wrong._

_She had grown up around magic but didn't know the finer details. She had learned how to do simple spells but decided to focuss her attention on other things, such as archery and swordplay, which held her interest. Magic had never been a strength of hers so she turned her attention towards physical battle. She did, however, know that someone who had been completely drained of their magical energy, not through use but by an outside force, could die._

_Magical energy was something of a life force for the people of this world. It was tied to them so intricately that someone being drained of it by a third party could result in their death. The less magical energy left, the longer it took to heal and regain it. Some people who are unlucky enough never regained it and became unresponsive, almost like a shell._

_Magical energy reduces naturally over time, the longer magic is used. If a caster drains themselves, which is common occurrence, it is a different scenario. Because it had been reduced willingly, the user becomes tired and sluggish, however could replenish their stores within a day or with a good night's sleep._

"_What does that mean?" Her voice rose in pitch as she panicked. She cursed her younger self, wishing she had followed through with it further so she could help._

"_He will live," Falman reassured her. "But he will not wake for some time, maybe a few days. He needs his energy back."_

"_Use mine." Elizabeth had learned from her father that people could share magical energy. It could be a painful procedure, but sometimes it could be enough to save a person's life. Not knowing how far gone Roy was at that moment, she was eager to offer her own energy. She certainly wasn't using it._

_Falman's head jerked up at her suggestion. "Are you sure?"_

"_Do it."_

_He paused, weighing their options. After a moment he nodded. "All right." He quickly went to work, removing Roy's gloves and rolling the sleeve of his jacket up. "I need you to take his hand and picture clearly in your mind you transferring energy to him."_

_Elizabeth nodded and followed the mage's instructions. She forced her worry from her mind, completely focussing on the task in front of her. Roy's hand was cool as she gripped it tightly. She closed her eyes to concentrate, also so she wouldn't picture her soon-to-be husband dead in front of her. Again._

_After Falman muttered a few words her fingers began to tingle. It slowly spread up her hand and to her forearm. The further up her arm the sensation travelled the more painful it became. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. When it reached her chest it constricted as it felt like energy was being directly pulled from her. She gasped at the pain._

"_My Lady, that's enough," Falman announced. "You can let go." Her eyes flew open and the sensation stopped. There was a lingering pain in her chest, but she didn't know if that was her heart or from the energy transfer._

_She desperately searched Roy's unconscious form for any changes. There was slightly more colour to his cheeks. When she grasped his hand again he felt warmer. Colour returned to his lips, turning from pale blue back to pink. Relief flooded through her and her body sagged as she sat on the cool grass._

"_When will he wake up," she anxiously asked. She continued to grip his hand, willing him to wake up._

"_Any minute now. You did a great job, My Lady," he smiled. Elizabeth turned her attention back to Roy. "I need to consult with Fuery on a few things. I will be right back."_

"_Roy, please wake up," she whispered. Falman had assured her the worst was over, but she couldn't help but worry. This was the second time she had seen him lying almost dead on the floor in front of her. Flashbacks came to her as held his hand. She bared them, allowing herself to feel the guilt which flooded her. It was a reminder she couldn't fail again._

_She hadn't noticed the tears falling until the pattered on Roy's clothes as she leaned over him. "Roy, please wake up. I need you," she whispered quietly. "I can't let you die again."_

_There was no reaction as she spoke. Fear spiked again as her brain told her he wouldn't wake up. Again._

"_Roy!" she called louder, shaking his shoulder. Nothing. Panic set in and she shook him more roughly. She briefly registered Falman running over and calling her, asking what was wrong._

_Then, suddenly, she was angry. He couldn't leave her. Not again._

"_Goddammit Roy Mustang!" she yelled suddenly, surprising herself. "Open your eyes right now!" She thudded his chest with her fist this time seeing as shaking wasn't working. She had never felt relief and happiness like it when he groaned and complained about her hitting him. However it was short lived as she remembered how stupid he had been. She had been terrified and had hated it. Anger took the place of fear._

Elizabeth sighed as she played over the events of the day. She had hated feeling so terrified. She felt like she was close to reliving her nightmare again. Her tears had stopped and she slowly rose from her seated position against the door. Although she had told him to leave, she wanted Roy more than ever. She wanted the comfort of his presence.

As she opened the door to go and look for him she jumped, not expecting to see a figure sitting in the hallway. Her heart clenched as she saw Roy sitting there facing the door. He hadn't even left her when she pushed him away. When he met her gaze she felt guilty for pushing him out in anger. His cheek was red from where she had hit him and she cringed.

"You didn't leave," she stated, still surprised.

"Of course not." He tried to stand but he was off balance. She grasped his shoulders and righted him before he fell. Knox had said it would take some time for his energy to be replenished. He had been at about half when Elizabeth had brought him in. Sleeping for two days had worked wonders for him though, Knox had stated, as he checked up on him that morning. He was back to normal, but might feel a bit shaky when he woke. "There's nowhere else for me to go anyway."

"You left this morning though," Elizabeth replied quietly. She wasn't angry anymore. She was tired. Tired of feeling so scared, so worried, and so guilty.

"I did. But not for good."

"I didn't know that." Roy was quiet after she spoke. She thought he wasn't going to say anything. She returned inside her room, leaving the door open and hoping he would follow her through.

"I will openly admit, it wasn't my best idea," he replied, closing the door softly behind him. "I needed to get out for bit. I needed a break from everything that had been happening. It was overwhelming."

"I can understand that," Elizabeth replied as she sat on the couch in front of the fire. Roy joined her soon after, sitting close. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she lay her head on his chest. "I just wish you had spoken to me about it, rather than just running off."

"I know, and I am truly sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't mean to make you worry."

There was silence for a few moments as both just enjoyed being close to each other. Elizabeth gripped his shirt tightly as she spoke, admitting her true feelings.

"I was terrified," she whispered. Her grip grew tighter as she continued. "I thought you were dead when we found you," she choked out.

"Hey," Roy said softly. He withdrew his arm and placed both hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. He met her sad gaze directly with his. "But I'm not. I'm right here." Elizabeth nodded as tears hit her again.

"But I have already failed you once," she sobbed. "I was scared I had done so again. I don't want to lose you again. Once you go back home I will be alone again." Roy pulled her tightly to his chest as she cried. She let everything out. Elizabeth hated crying. She hated feeling so sad and vulnerable. However, she had always been at ease doing it around Roy. She knew if she did then he would be there to comfort her. It was a blessing Roy was here, no matter what he thought. It was exactly what she needed.

Although he didn't belong here and wanted to get home, Elizabeth would be eternally grateful he had stuck around with her, rather than leave. She relished in the contact as he stroked her hair and murmured reassurances to her in an effort to calm her down.

"You didn't fail me, okay? You did everything you could."

The pair were silent as Elizabeth calmed herself down. She took deep breaths to try and control her breathing again.

"You know, I won't like leaving you Elizabeth." Roy's statement surprised her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't say that before in an effort to make you stay," Elizabeth quickly explained him. "That isn't my intention. It just… slipped out."

"I know. Riza would be the same. I do apologise for constantly comparing the two of you, but it helps me explain things. I know that was never your intention because Riza Hawkeye always put others in front of herself." Elizabeth had been constantly told by Roy to stop doing that. It was odd to hear this Roy describe her the same way. "I have come to learn over this past week that there is genuinely no difference between the two of you. You are so like my Riza that it is hard not to feel the same way."

Elizabeth didn't miss the double meaning behind his words as his grip on her tightened. She knew Roy loved Riza Hawkeye, although he had told her they were just colleagues. It was blatantly obvious in the way he spoke about her. She could tell by the way his face softened as he mentioned her name.

"You love your Riza, don't you?" Elizabeth asked. She already knew the answer, but wanted to see if he knew it.

Roy's hands froze in place, surprised at the question. "Yes."

"Have you ever told her?"

"No."

"You should. It is blatantly obvious."

His gaze shot up to hers in surprise. She laughed quietly, amused by his antics. He seemed slightly panicked, as if he was scared someone had found out. His gaze returned to his lap before he spoke.

"She already knows."

"Yet you haven't acted on it?"

Roy shook his head. "The positions we are in at work, it could jeopardise everything. I made a promise to Riza I would make it to the top, to become the leader of our country, and stop the constant bloodshed from happening. Until we reach our goal everything gets put on hold."

Elizabeth was surprised at the determination in his voice. His cause was clearly something he strongly believed in. If anyone could become the leader of a country, Roy could do it. She could certainly see the drive he had to complete his goal. She admired that.

"Well then," she stood offering him her hand. He grasped it lightly and rose to his feet. He was still shaky, but more stable than he had been. "All the more reason to get you home."

While the fact that Roy would be leaving soon did terrify her, he didn't belong in this world. She knew that. But her heart wanted him to stay. However, she always knew to follow her head, rather than her heart. It would be selfish of her to tell him to stay. He had his own people to get back to. The longer he stayed here the more things turned for the worst for the people he knew and loved in his world.

She did worry about what would be happening in his world while he was gone. She just hoped Riza was still hopeful about his return.

She would deal with his departure when the time came. She would get through it. She had to. It had been both a blessing and a curse him being here, but she didn't regret anything one bit. In a way it had helped give her some kind of closure. She would be eternally grateful for that.

"Elizabeth, there is something I need to tell you about today…" Roy began. She met his gaze expectantly, waiting for him to speak. His gaze drifted down to the floor as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Roy? What is it?" Elizabeth asked when he didn't continue.

"Shit, this is difficult." Roy took a deep breath before opening his mouth, which he promptly shut again. The longer he put it off, the more concerned Elizabeth became.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up, because it is not particularly good news…"

"Roy, tell me. I can handle it," she replied firmly. She couldn't stand people beating around the bush. "Just come out with it."

"This world's version of me… I saw him today. He's alive."

Elizabeth thought he was joking but then she saw the look on his face. Her world seemed to slow as she processed this information. Questions flitted about her head hat she desperately wanted answered. _How could he be alive? What happened to him? Why didn't he come home?_ Elation began to take place at Roy's revelation then she remembered him telling her it was not good news.

"He's… Alive?" she whispered, completely in shock.

Roy nodded. "Yes. But he is not himself."

"Wh– What do you mean by that?" She was afraid of the answer. Her voice cracked as she spoke and she could barely formulate any coherent thoughts. Her thoughts raced and her brain couldn't keep up. Memories flooded her mind of their life before his supposedly ended. She remembered how happy they were, how she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him.

"He is alive, but he was evil, Elizabeth. I could sense it as well as see it. It rolled off of him in waves, like he was possessed."

Elizabeth was silent as she listened. Her gaze focussed on nothing in particular.

This couldn't be happening.

He had been alive all these months.

She had been grieving for months and he was _alive_.

_But he is evil,_ the small voice inside reminded her. In that moment she didn't care. She didn't care about that crucial part of information. All she could think about was how he wasn't dead. Relief flooded her instantly and she covered her mouth as she gasped. She hadn't lost him.

"Elizabeth, listen to me," Roy urged, placing his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to get her to focus. She watched as he searched her gaze, to ensure she was focussed on him. "What I saw today… It made my skin crawl. My instincts were telling me to run as far away as I could. He tried to kill me."

Elizabeth's heart constricted painfully as she heard his words. _No, Roy wouldn't do that_.

But he had. She had found this Roy face down in the grass almost completely drained of magical energy. Elizabeth had seen it with her own two eyes. He had been on the brink of death when they had arrived.

"He wouldn't…" she whispered, despite the evidence she had seen today. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to. The man she knew would never try to kill someone unless they were seriously threatening the life of someone he cared about.

"But he did," Roy replied earnestly. "I know if someone had said the same about Riza Hawkeye I wouldn't believe it. I couldn't. But I wouldn't lie to Elizabeth. You know I wouldn't, especially about something as serious as this."

She heard his words, but her heart refused to believe them. Roy _couldn't _be evil. He could have a bad temper when pushed too much but Elizabeth refused to believe he was evil. For once, her heart was stronger than her head. She would have laughed at the irony if she hadn't been in such a shock. She had just told herself to follow her head moments ago. She knew it was wrong to solely follow her heart, but this kind of news was just enough to override that ruling. Her heart clung to this small glimmer of hope desperately.

"We need to help him. I need to see him." She turned and made her way to the door. She barely registered leaving the room, or Roy calling her to stop. _I need to find him, _was the thought which dominated her mind. Her feet carried her down the corridor towards the main door. She shivered as the cool air outside hit her.

Her body jerked as a hand grasped her shoulder. She spun round and saw Roy standing behind her, slightly out of breath. She frowned slightly as she noticed the faint sheen of sweat on his face. All the effort he had spent chasing after her had taken a toll on his still healing body.

She snapped out of her daze in an instant as she remembered seeing him face down in the grass, almost dead. The image had been burned into her brain and her legs shook as the full realisation of Roy's words hit her.

Her Roy must truly be evil, like Roy said. After all, her Roy had almost killed him. She knew Roy better than anyone else. He would never lie to her.

She faltered and stumbled towards him. He embraced her tightly, pulling her close. He fell to the side slightly but righted himself. He held her as she quietly cried.

That was something she was doing more and more of lately. She had always hated it. She hated the feelings which came along with it. Despair, sadness, loss. However now she was too tired and exhausted to care. She let it all out, not caring who saw.

She was too tired.

"Elizabeth?" she heard her mother's worried voice call to her. She looked up and met her gaze. Amelia gasped as she saw her tear stained face. She rushed forward grasping her hand. Roy stood to Elizabeth's side, not letting go. He still had his arm around her shoulders. Whether it was for his benefit, to keep him from falling over, or hers, or both, she wasn't sure.

"What is wrong dear?" Amelia wiped the tears from Elizabeth's cheeks. "Has something happened?" The older woman looked between the two of them, searching for an answer.

"Yes, Mother," Elizabeth surprised herself by saying. She hadn't planned on telling her, but she remembered Christmas' warning. She needed to tell her parents the truth about what had happened.

"Please, tell me. I can't stand seeing you like this." Her smile was sad as she watched her daughter's suffering.

"I have something to tell both you and Father. But not here." Elizabeth looked at Roy and he stiffened, realising her intentions. She searched his gaze for any kind of protest, but found none. He nodded his head lightly in agreement.

"Of course, of course. I will go and fetch him. We will meet you in his study." Amelia hurried off to find her husband.

"Are you sure about this?" Roy asked quietly as they walked. His arm remained around her shoulders. She took comfort in his presence and drew strength from it. She would need it for the upcoming conversation.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. They are the King and Queen, as well as my Mother and Father. They saw you as a son. They deserve to know the truth." Roy said nothing more on the matter but continued walking at her pace.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked as he all but fell into an armchair next to the fire. She took a seat on the arm rest of the chair he sat in, not ready to leave his side.

"A little tired," he replied, shrugging it off. Elizabeth didn't miss his jaw clench as he tried to hold back a yawn. The thin sheen of sweat was still present on his brow. The events that evening had certainly taken its toll on him. She should have noticed his condition earlier. He was still recovering. She cursed herself at her lack of awareness.

"Elizabeth?" Berthold called as he entered his study. Worry laced his voice as he called out in search of her.

"Through here, Father," Elizabeth replied. They had chosen the back room of the study. There was less chance of being overheard through there.

Berthold entered the room searching it for his daughter. When he spotted her he relaxed.

"Your mother told me you were upset. What is the matter?" he asked worriedly. He strode up to her, grasping her hands lightly as he lowered to his knees. She felt Roy shift beside her in the chair. "Please, Elizabeth. We have both been very worried about you."

Elizabeth was surprised. "You have?" She hadn't expected him to say that. There had been no mention of it before, and Elizabeth hadn't detected any concern from them recently. _Maybe you have been too distracted to notice?_

Berthold nodded. "Of course. We have barely seen you in the past few months. Please," he urged, giving her hands a gentle squeeze. "Tell us what is on your mind. We know what you went through was distressing, but we want to help. Please let us."

Elizabeth nodded and began to tell her story from the past few months.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: It turns out I was organised enough for Christmas this year, so here is my Christmas gift to you: an early chapter!**

**I hope you all have a happy holiday, whatever you celebrate.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**ROY**

Roy watched in silence as Elizabeth informed her mother and father about the events of the past week. She began with his death three months ago. She told them everything that had happened, apparently having kept them in the dark all this time. He could understand that feeling of not wanting to talk about a traumatic event like that. He had felt the same when Maes had died. He had shut himself off from the others, even Riza, telling no one how he really felt.

His heart broke for Elizabeth as he watched her trying to hold herself together as she told them everything. He didn't miss the slight tremble which had taken over her hands. He grasped her hand lightly as she retold the experience, providing support. It was the least he could.

Unsurprisingly, initially they hadn't believed Elizabeth when they told them Roy was not from this world.

"I thought we had had this discussion Elizabeth," her father replied to her revelation. "You told us it was him. That he was suffering from amnesia. How could this be some other version of Roy? I don't understand."

Elizabeth nodded. "I gave you that explanation because I knew you wouldn't believe me."

Berthold opened his mouth to reply, but frowned when Elizabeth gave him a pointed look. "Point taken. But you still shouldn't have lied to us," the King added in frustration. Roy could understand. He would find it frustrating if he didn't know what was happening in his own house.

"My Roy died that day. This is definitely not him." He felt her squeeze his hand in an apology. He returned it, telling her he understood. He didn't want to admit it, but it was difficult to hear her talking about him this way. He knew this was not Riza, but it was still strange and difficult to hear it coming from her mouth.

"How can you be so sure?" Amelia asked curiously. "I do apologise Roy, but I must ask."

"I understand," he replied, breaking his silence for the first time.

"There is significant evidence stacked against him. For one thing, he has no knowledge of magic." Both her parents looked surprised, as if that one comment cemented the truth. Magic was such a common practice in their world that for someone not to have any knowledge of it was incredibly strange. Everyone had access to magical power. Whether they were able to utilise it fully or not was another matter. He had learned early on in his time here that, although Elizabeth was not a mage, she could still use magic to do simple tasks, such as picking up a piece of paper from the floor.

"He only knows of a skill called alchemy."

"Potion making?" Berthold frowned. "Roy never was… gifted in that department," The older man added quietly, talking mainly to himself.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, it is a skill used to create things from the elements." Elizabeth turned to Roy, asking for a further explanation.

"It is a practice which can create something from different elements. My main focus is flame alchemy. By drawing a transmutation circle I can alter the oxygen density in the room to create fire."

"Interesting," Berthold muttered, staring at him intently. "May we have a demonstration? If you do not mind, that is."

Roy nodded pushing himself up from the chair. He reached into his pocket for his gloves, but had forgotten to pick them up this morning. "I left my gloves in the room," he told Elizabeth. He didn't want to walk back to the room. All his focus was going into keeping himself awake at that moment. He sighed heavily, resigned to having to make the journey.

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll run and fetch them." Before Roy could protest she left the room quickly.

Amelia left a few moments after her daughter. She was going to ask someone if they could bring some water to the room. Roy's thirst crept back up on him at the thought of water. His throat still felt quite dry.

Berthold was lost in thought after his wife left the room, so Roy left him to it. He still felt nervous around the man, as he had when he was a child. Now he was a King, which just added to his unease.

Berthold Hawkeye had always intimidated him. His gruff nature and strict teaching methods had left teenage Roy slightly terrified of the man. As he grew older there was no longer any fear, but the aging alchemist had always made him uneasy, and sometimes unsure of himself. Even though he had been speaking to Roy it never felt like he was present in the room. He always seemed a million miles away. He would snap at the smallest of things, causing Roy to constantly be on his guard around him.

This Berthold was the complete opposite. He was still intimidating, but not in a terrifying way. He was friendly enough, from what little interaction Roy had had with him, but commanded respect from those around him. If he got respect, he would freely give it back.

Elizabeth handed him his ignition gloves without a word. She did however offer him a small smile when he thanked her. Berthold looked on eagerly as Roy readied himself.

He concentrated on pulling in oxygen to the area above his gloved hand. He held his hand in the air, poised to snap. When he was ready, he snapped and a flame erupted from his fingers. It wasn't large, but he held it steady above his fingertips to show his captive audience.

"Fascinating," Berthold muttered to himself as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. His eyes lit up at the display. Amelia looked slightly alarmed at the sudden appearance of the flame, but she continued to look on curiously.

"That is alchemy. I use the oxygen in the room to create a volatile environment either around or from my gloves. When the fabric rubs together – when I snap my fingers – it produces a spark, creating a flame. People can do it with other elements, such as water and the ground."

"It sounds like our elemental magic," Amelia commented, Berthold nodding in agreement.

"I would love to learn more about this alchemy, if you would be willing to share?" It was certainly odd to hear the man who taught him everything he knew about alchemy ask Roy if he could teach _him_.

"Perhaps another time, Berthold," Amelia intercepted. "Elizabeth did ask for our help after all."

"Ah, of course," he replied quickly, straightening in his seat. "I had forgotten about your request. What do you need us to do?"

"So… You believe me?" Elizabeth asked, hopeful.

"Of course we believe you. We would never have doubted you," Amelia answered, as if bewildered her daughter would think of anything else.

"You of all people would know about Roy," Berthold added.

"Thank you." Elizabeth bowed her head in thanks. Amelia pulled her daughter into a hug while Berthold placed a hand on her shoulder.

Amelia released Elizabeth and approached Roy, gesturing for him to stand. Roy was bewildered as she hugged him tightly. That was not what he expected. He noticed Elizabeth grin at his expression. He shot her a look and returned the Queen's embrace.

"You may not be the boy I raised, but I would still call you my son." She pulled away, tears in her eyes as she met his gaze. "Thank you."

_Wow. _"Th – Thank you," Roy stuttered in surprise. But, why are you thanking me, My Lady?" he asked perplexed.

"For everything you have done for Elizabeth." His surprise grew as he met Elizabeth's gaze. She looked just as confused as he felt. "You've made her happy again."

"Was I really that miserable?" she muttered to herself. Roy bit the inside of his cheek to stop smiling at her amused irritation.

Amelia chuckled at Elizabeth's comment. "Not completely miserable, my dear. Just… quiet. Extremely so. You barely spoke a word and we barely saw you."

"Sorry, Mother," she replied sadly. "I had a lot on my mind."

"We understood that, we just wished you would have talked to us about it rather than turning in on yourself. We have seen you more often this week than we have in the past three months," Berthold told her.

"You should have said something."

"We did," Amelia assured her. "But it was if you were in a trance. You barely heard us."

Elizabeth was silent as she remembered. She hung her head in defeat. "I'm sorry. I will make sure to confide in you in the future." Her head lifted and she smiled at her parents. Roy didn't miss the shimmer in her eyes.

"Oh, honey." Amelia pulled her close. Berthold stepped forward too, putting an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

Roy was unsure what to do, so remained where he was. He didn't feel like he should be privy to this exchange, yet he felt so exhausted that he didn't want to move. He had returned to his chair. Standing was becoming a feat. _I can't wait until I am back to normal, _he thought to himself. _Stupid magical energy,_ he thought childishly._ Stupid other version of me._

Dread filled him again as he remembered those cold, black eyes. He shivered involuntarily as he remembered the sight. He wanted to help Elizabeth find him, he really did, but he didn't want her to see her Roy like that. Hell, _he_ didn't want to see himself like that.

"Now, before we all retire for the night," Berthold announced to the room, turning towards his daughter. Roy broke out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the King. "Is there anything you require your Mother and I to do to help you?"

"Ah right, yes. I was hoping," Elizabeth began. "That with your influence in the Mage College, you could possible find out more information about travel between worlds. I have sourced help from a friend of mine within the College, however, you may be able to find out more for us."

"I will contact the Arch Mage immediately."

"Does that mean Maes is coming to stay with us?" Amelia asked. Roy did not miss the hopeful tone in her voice. His stomach tightened at the mention of his name.

Elizabeth nodded. "He should arrive in the morning."

Amelia clapped her hands in delight, her eyes lightening up. "Oh, wonderful. It would be lovely to see him and the family again. I will notify the head of staff immediately and have his rooms made up."

"Thank you, Mother. He will appreciate that."

The King and Queen bid them goodnight before leaving the room. Elizabeth approached Roy who had returned to his chair.

"Are you all right, Roy?" Elizabeth asked softly in concern. She knelt at the arm of his chair with her hand placed on his forearm.

"Yeah, fine," he replied, sitting straighter. Over the course of their meeting he had involuntarily began to slouch in his chair.

"What were you thinking about?" she rested her chin on her other arm, which was placed along the arm of the chair, next to his. Her hand lightly brushed his forearm and she watched it. It was incredibly distracting. Goosebumps rose on his flesh. He felt his face reddening.

"Uh… Not much," he replied. _Get a grip, Roy!_ "I was just thinking about this past week," he tried again, his voice stronger this time. Her hand continued its movements on his arm, tracing the veins. While it was distracting, it also relaxed him. He felt the stresses of this past week melt away at her touch.

"You looked unhappy."

"I wasn't unhappy. Not here," he replied truthfully, giving her a meaningful look. She caught his gaze and registered his meaning. A smile graced her lips and his stomach fluttered at the sight of it. _God, she is so beautiful_.

Elizabeth stood slowly and offered him her hand. He immediately missed her warmth against his arm, disappointed she had stopped. He gripped her hand tightly, partly because he was afraid he might fall over when he stood. He could feel himself growing more tired by the minute.

"You look exhausted."

"Thanks. You look great too," he joked.

Her smile returned as she playfully hit his stomach. He had draped his arm around her shoulder again as they walked. Partly because he could, but mostly because he was still unstable on his feet. Elizabeth gripped his arm tightly to offer her support.

"You know what I mean. Why didn't you say something before we spoke with my parents?"

"There were more important things going on," he shrugged.

Elizabeth frowned. "You shouldn't put things before your own welfare."

"Pot, meet the kettle."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth stopped and shot him a perplexed look.

"Ah, it is just another way of saying 'look who is talking'," he smiled sheepishly. _They must not have that saying here. Noted._

Elizabeth huffed but started walking again, meeting the pace Roy set. He could feel his eyelids closing as they approached their rooms. He would never want to put Elizabeth out of a bed, but he longed to sleep in a comfortable bed again. The couch he had commandeered on the first night they shared the room was suitable, but it was no mattress.

"We will meet with Maes tomorrow, if that it all right with you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, fine with me," he replied, biting back a yawn. He was excited to see his old friend again, but apprehensive at the same time. He didn't know what the experience would be like. He imagined it would be like seeing a ghost.

"He should arrive in the morning at the latest. I will meet with him and explain, although I imagine he will have questions for you that I will be unable to answer. So be prepared," Elizabeth added grimly, as if getting questioned by Maes was one of the worst things in the world.

And Roy, knowing his old friend, smiled. That certainly sounded like Maes.

When they entered the room, Roy looked longingly at the bed, but headed for his couch. Elizabeth stopped him, grasping the arm around her shoulders.

"You can't sleep on that couch. Not while you are still healing." She walked up to the bed and removed his arm. He sat down heavily on the comfortable mattress, grateful for the comfort.

"You won't mind?" he asked. He had to make sure she was okay with this arrangement. It was her room after all.

She shook her head and knelt down to untie his boots. Roy protested and began to lift his foot, which Elizabeth firmly held down. "It will be quicker if I do it. No, I don't mind. We are both adults." She helped him swing his legs into the bed. Roy could already feel his eyes closing. "Just don't try anything funny," Elizabeth warned, but Roy could hear the smile in her voice. He opened his eyes again blearily, sleep already threatening to claim him. His limbs felt heavy and it was taking everything he had to keep his eyes open to have this conversation.

He smiled at her grin. "Same goes for you, My Lady," he mumbled as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Roy's nose wrinkled in annoyance as he felt something tickling his skin. He breathed out of his mouth upwards, trying to shift it so he could return to sleep. It fluttered slightly before returning to its original place. He huffed in annoyance before lifting his hand up to remove it himself. Roy froze as he felt something gripping his hand. His eyes popped open and he blinked in surprise at the golden hair assaulting his skin.

Then his eyes widened as he realised what was happening, his face turning a brighter shade of pink.

Elizabeth lay against him, sound asleep. Roy's arm was draped across her waist and her hand held his in place, gripping it tightly. The reason her hair had tickled his nose as he woke was because his face was pressed up against her neck.

_She smells so good_. Roy mentally shook himself. _Get a grip, Roy. This is not the time or the place for this._

He had often dreamed of waking up with Riza this way, in a world where they had both never joined the military and were happily married. It was a fool's dream, he had always told himself. It didn't mean he had stopped hoping for it to happen.

Now it had.

But this was not Riza. Elizabeth looked like her, talked like her, and acted identically like her. But it was not _his _Riza.

Roy slowly tried to extract his hand from her grip, but she wouldn't budged. He moved it more forcibly, trying desperately not to wake her. He didn't want to think what would happen if she had realised the way they had both been sleeping.

He had just told himself he didn't want to keep making things more complicated for them both, and here he was, cuddling up to her in bed. This was not part of the plan.

It felt good. It felt _really _good. To say he was conflicted was an understatement. But this was not the woman he loved. This was not the time, nor the place, for his subconscious to fulfil some stupid fantasy he had wished for in his younger years.

He rolled away from her, freezing as he heard her shift in her sleep. She sighed lightly before her breathing evened out again. Roy relaxed when she grew still.

_What was that?! _He asked himself, angrily. _You need to get your shit together._

Elizabeth made no indication of knowing what had happened while they both slept the next morning. Roy had forgotten about the bundle of nerves which had manifested in his stomach at the thought of seeing Maes again until Elizabeth brought it up.

"Maes arrived last night, after we retired for the evening. He will be joining us at breakfast. Is that all right with you?"

Roy's hands froze as he folded his clothes. He felt his heart rate pick up at the thought of seeing Maes again. At least he was somewhat mentally prepared for the encounter, unlike Elizabeth had been.

He shrugged casually, trying, but failing, to hide his nervousness. "Yeah, that's fine."

Elizabeth must have detected something in his voice. She stopped what she was doing and approached him.

"I know this will be hard for you, _believe _me," she began, grasping his hand lightly. "But I am here for you. So is Maes. He understands the situation. Just remember, he thought his friend was dead as well. So we are all in a similar situation."

Roy smiled at her reminder. He felt himself relaxing as he saw the kindness in her eyes and smile. He nodded. "I will. Thank you."

When they were both ready, Roy took a deep breath as they left their rooms. The closer they came to the dining room the more nervous he became.

And when he locked eyes with his old friend his stomach dropped.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Another early chapter because I wanted to end this year on a high.**

**Happy new year to you all, my dear readers, when it comes. All the best to you and yours!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**RIZA**

Elizabeth could see Roy was struggling with seeing Maes Hughes again. She didn't miss how his eyes widened or how he faltered as he stepped through the door, like he had been hit by something. His mouth was parted in surprise although his eyes clearly showed his pain. He was going through a roller coaster of emotions right now and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

She could definitely relate to the experience, however Roy had told her Maes had been dead for years. She did the only comforting thing she could, she placed her hand in his and gently tugged him forward as a signal to keep walking. He tripped on his own feet but managed to keep upright.

"Good morning," Elizabeth greeted casually for the both of them, seeing as Roy was still in a state of shock. She had hoped the news of Maes' arrival would have prepared him enough for the meeting, but that clearly wasn't the case.

Maes, however, either wasn't affected by Roy's presence at all, or had manged to hide it very well. "Good morning," he greeted cheerfully with his ever present grin. However, his smile didn't reach his eyes this morning as he met Roy's gaze. His expression looked strained.

"Uncle Roy!" Elicia cried happily, jumping out of her chair. She raced around the table and barreled towards him. The impact was so great that Roy's hand was ripped from her grasp as he stumbled backwards. If the situation hadn't been so difficult for Roy, she wouldn't have laughed at the young girls antics.

"Elicia, be careful!" Maes admonished, jumping out of his own chair.

"Where have you been?" the young girl demanded. Roy looked at a loss for words as he stared down at the young girl. He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing left his lips. "Mama said you had gone away, but you didn't say goodbye to me." She folded her arms and glared at him.

Elizabeth held her breath, awaiting his answer. She didn't know how to answer that herself. What had her parents told her about Roy? She had no idea. _I should have been more prepared. Dammit!_

Roy knelt down so he was at her eye level. "I'm sorry, kiddo," Roy apologised, ruffling her hair. "I was away on a very important trip to somewhere far away."

"But why didn't you say goodbye?" the young girl whined, tears creeping into her eyes.

Roy made a show of looking around him, as if to make sure no one was listening. "Top secret," he whispered loudly.

Elicia perked up at this, her tears forgotten. "Really?" she whispered back.

Roy nodded. "If you are really quiet, and don't tell anyone, I will tell you all about it."

Her eyes lit up, but then her expression grew serious. "I won't tell a soul." She drew her fingers over her lips, as if locking them shut and "threw away the key".

"Good girl." Roy straightened, shooing the girl back to the table. "You better eat your breakfast or it will get cold."

Elicia giggled. "It is milk and cereal, silly. It is already cold."

"Then it will get warm," Roy replied in mock horror. Elicia's eyes widened and she darted back to the table.

"Good to see you again, Roy," Maes greeted him, a genuine smile greeting his lips this time. Roy nodded, returning his greeting.

After breakfast, the King and Queen left for the throne room to attend to the proceedings for the day.

"I wish we could meet with you all and discuss this properly, however we must travel to one of the outer villages today," Berthold announced once Gracia had left with Elicia. Maes had suggested Gracia show her the gardens. The child loved nature and colour, so Elizabeth encouraged Elicia to go. However, the young girl wasn't so keen to leave her Uncle Roy so soon.

"_The flower arrangements have changed since the last time you were here," Elizabeth explained to Elicia. There are a lot of different colours."_

"_Oh, wow!" She clapped her hands together in excitement._

"_You can go and visit the horses once you are finished. Does that sound like fun?"_

"_Oh, Mama can we? Can we please?" Gracia smiled warmly, lifting her daughter into her arms._

"_Of course darling." Elizabeth knew Maes would fill his wife in on what had happened later anyway, however Elicia wouldn't understand. She didn't want the young girl to hear her Uncle had actually died. Or had been dead._

"Can it not wait until a later date?" Maes questioned.

Berthold shook his head. "The farmers have called us there to resolve a dispute. It has reached such a scale that we must intervene before it gets out of hand."

"I will fill you in later, Father. Do not worry."

"Still," the King continued. "It does not feel right to leave at a time like this. This is just as important."

"Darling, there are more than enough people here to help Roy. I wish to stay just as much as you, however, duty calls."

The King sighed. "You are right." He turned his attention to Roy. "I do apologise."

Roy waved off the apology. "No need to apologise, My Lord. Like the Queen said, there are more than enough people here. I would never have expected help on this scale, so thank you. All of you."

"You're family. Of course we would help," Maes shrugged, as if his answer was obvious. Elizabeth's heart warmed at his words. She hadn't had a chance to speak to Maes about Roy, aside from explaining the situation. She was happy to hear he had accepted Roy just as she and the others had.

"We must be going," Amelia announced. The King and Queen bid them farewell.

Elizabeth frowned as she watched them leave. It was extremely odd to request the King and Queen to resolve a dispute in a village. Elizabeth didn't like it one bit, especially since she wasn't going with them as a protective detail. It's not that she didn't trust the soldiers they had trained in the guard, but something seemed off about this meeting. She would have much preferred to escort them herself.

"Shall we get down to business?" Maes asked.

Elizabeth led them to the library, where she had left out her notes from the previous few days. While Roy had slept she had returned to there to go over the information they had gathered so far on teleportation. Rebecca had joined her, along with the Mage's two apprentices. Alphonse happily agreed to helping, whereas Edward was looking for something in particular for his own interest. Alphonse had protested, telling his brother to help, but Elizabeth had stopped him.

"There is no point forcing him to do it if he doesn't want to," she smiled kindly at the worried younger brother. She knew, now, that the boy had important things to research. The young Mage had spent almost every day in here since the group arrived pouring over the books. He had barely left.

Edward had been happy to help Elizabeth while Roy had been recovering.

"_Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked him when he offered his help._

_Edward just shrugged. "Yeah. I could use a break."_

_The pair had worked in silence, scanning through books on various types of magic. Most of the information was nothing new to Elizabeth, having read the majority of the books in here already. However, it did no harm to return to them while she was looking at the information from a new angle. Edward had been fascinated about the concept of inter-world teleportation, however Elizabeth could tell that after a few hours he was itching to get back to his own research._

"_I could use a break," Elizabeth lied, stretching her arms above her head. She had watched the young Mage become restless over the past half hour. She didn't want him to feel he had to continue to help just because she was the Princess._

"_Yeah… Me too," Edward agreed after a moment of deliberation._

"_I have had enough reading for one day. If you wish, you can continue with your own research. I don't want to hold you back."_

"_Not at all, My Lady," Edward quickly assured her. "I am very happy to help, it's just…"_

"_Go on," Elizabeth urged kindly._

_Edward sighed, his shoulder's sagging. "My mother is sick, and I had hoped I would find something in this library that would help her, but I haven't found anything yet," he ended sadly._

"_I am very sorry to hear that Edward. I had no idea."_

"_It's okay. Al doesn't know the extent of her illness yet. I had hoped I would be able to find something that would help before I told him. I received a letter yesterday." He mumbled the last part so quietly Elizabeth had to strain to make out what he said._

"_Would you like some help?" Elizabeth offered. She had no idea that was the reason he was here. She should have asked Rebecca when they arrived so she could help._

"_No, no, its fine. But if you wouldn't mind, I would like to–"_

"_Edward," Elizabeth stopped him. "I know this library like the back of my hand. If you can tell me what you are looking for I might know where to look." _

_Edward told her about the illness his mother was experiencing. She had heard of the symptoms before, she recalled reading about them in a book years ago. She couldn't tell him the exact name of it, but knew where to look._

_Edward's eyes had lit up as he scanned the titles of the books on the shelves Elizabeth had led him too._

"_This is it!" he exclaimed excitedly. "This is the illness!"_

"_I'm glad I could help."_

"_My Lady, thank you so much. You have no idea how much help you have been. I was looking in the totally wrong section…" he trailed off as he made his way to a nearby table. He flipped open the book excitedly and began to read. Elizabeth smiled at his excitement. It had truly made her happy she could help him._

_She returned to her own table, on the opposite side of the library and returned to her research. She sighed as her thoughts returned to Roy. He had been asleep for a whole day by now. She had remained by his side in the Healing Room, however her Father had ordered her to take a break after he had been moved to her rooms. She figured she may as well make herself useful and find out a way to get him home._

_She was still angry at his stupidity, but this was a way to distract herself from her worry and anger. She shut her eyes, mentally giving herself a shake. Then she returned to studying._

"So, Maes," Elizabeth began. "Can you tell us what you know?"

The six of them were gathered around a round table in the library. Roy sat in a chair next to Elizabeth. She could tell he had mostly regained his strength, he was steadier on his feet, however he had quietly explained to her that standing for a long period of time would still tire him out.

Rebecca had her parchment and quill, ready to take notes on what Maes said. Alphonse sat on her right, with his own parchment. The pair looked at Maes expectantly, waiting for him to begin.

Edward had brought his own research over to a nearby table, however had joined them once Maes began talking and his interest piqued.

"Not much is known on this subject, as I'm sure all of you are already aware." When he received nods in agreement he continued. "However, inter-dimensional travel is possible, and it has happened more often than you'd think."

"How so?" Elizabeth asked, confused. Where did this knowledge come from, and how had it been discovered. Why hadn't the King and Queen been informed of the discovery?

"Inter-dimensional travel, or world teleportation as I believe you have referred to it, is so rarely heard of because the Mage College has wanted to keep its existence secret. The reason for this being that it is extremely dangerous and requires a great price be paid.

"We can move souls on to other worlds because they are not physical being. Without a body, it requires little magical energy to transfer them over. The body part is what makes it more difficult." Elizabeth caught Roy straightening in his chair as he heard this piece of information. Something had caught his interest.

"For a body, a living human being, to travel from one world to the next it requires an extreme amount of magic power. It requires power no Mage would be able to possess, for it would consume them whole. The human body can store magical energy, yes, however to carry out this task you would need the power equivalent to _least_ fifty Mages," he explained.

"Why is it so dangerous?" Edward asked, fascinated.

"Good question Edward." Maes picked up an ancient book which sat on the table in front of him. He adjusted his glasses as he began to read.

"_For a human being to pass from one world to another, a price must be paid. One human for another. The price is absolute and cannot be negotiated._"

"So you would just need to swap one person for another? That doesn't sound so bad," Ed commented.

"_In the majority of cases,_" Maes continued to read. "_The secondary party, those not initiating the trade, can be killed due to the extreme power required to carry out the swap. The energy is often too much for them to bear and the body shuts down_."

Edward paled once hearing the last statement. "I'm sorry for speaking too soon."

"So… I almost died being brought here…" Roy trailed off, eyes wide.

Maes nodded gravely. "Yes."

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat at the thought of it. She pushed the rising panic back down. Now was not the time. _He didn't die though. He's right here._

"So, who went in his place?" Rebecca asked, pausing and looking up from her notes.

The table was silent as they processed the question.

"We have no way of knowing," Maes finally answered.

Roy paled at the answer. Elizabeth knew what he must have been thinking. _What was happening back home? _She knew he was worried for his own Riza. Elizabeth hoped she was okay.

"Another question would be, who pulled this off? I don't know of any group large enough to pull something off at this scale. The Mage College could do it, sure, however I have a very strong feeling they wouldn't," Elizabeth commented.

Maes nodded. "Yes. The reason this information is not openly documented is because of the great threat it poses. Can you imagine what would happen if this were to get out here? Dark Mages would be sending people over to other worlds left and right. If someone inexperienced was to try it, who knows what would happen. The death toll would be great."

"I agree, this is something that should not be discussed outside of this room," Elizabeth announced. "Is that understood?" she asked, looking at each of the members in turn. She knew none of them would be so stupid, but she needed to make a point, especially to the younger Mages. They were both mature and wise enough, but she needed to make sure they understood the gravity of the situation,

"Yes, My Lady," echoed around the table.

"Good."

"How exactly does the process work?" Alphonse asked. "I understand it requires a great amount of power, but how would someone actually pull this off. I still have a hard time believing it is possible."

Maes rifled through his papers. "It requires basic portal opening skills, however it uses a similarity from both worlds to tie them together. One of my theories is they used the magic from this world and the alchemy from Roy's to tie the worlds together. It is a loose one, a connection I am not sure would be strong enough."

"Can they use people as a connection?" Roy asked quietly. Everyone turned to look at him. He had been oddly quiet throughout the discussion. He hadn't contributed, just listened. Elizabeth worried about him, for he seemed to be paler every time she looked at him. It could have just been the candle light playing tricks on her, but his face was definitely devoid of colour.

"I can't see why not."

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked a he shut his eyes and sighed.

"C'mon Mustang," Edward encouraged him. "What's up?"

"It's nothing, I –" he paused, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Listen, Mustang, we are all in this pretty deep now. If you know something important, share it." Elizabeth shot her gaze over to Edward. His words were hard, but his face the opposite. He was simply trying to encourage Roy to tell them.

"I saw someone the other day," he gave Elizabeth a pointed look which made her chest tight and dread fill her stomach. "That was bad news in my own world. We put a stop to their organisation but the damaged they caused was unbelievable. This group were all copies of people from this world, they claimed. They were the original.

"They?"

Roy nodded. "The individual I ran in to is never identified as male or female. We referred to them as "they"."

"Did they say a name?"

"No name, but I know who it was. Calls themselves Envy."

"Envy, huh? Interesting name," Ed muttered. Alphonse elbowed him. "What?" he asked loudly.

"As in… the deadly sin?" Elizabeth asked. Dread filled her gut. _It couldn't be. They had already tried to kill him. Why bring him back? It doesn't make sense._

Roy nodded, his face grave.

Elizabeth felt her legs go beneath her. She fell into the chair behind her, thankful to her past self for moving it there before they began.

"Elizabeth?" Roy asked worriedly, standing from his own chair. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Christmas told me the group who are trying to kill my family – who killed Roy – used code names. They were named after the seven deadly sins." She answered as if in a dream. She was still trying to process the information. Questions and thoughts flooded her head as she tried to make sense of it all.

"My aunt?" Roy asked quietly, surprised. Elizabeth nodded. "So the group who killed me are the ones who brought me here? That doesn't make any sense." Elizabeth nodded in agreement. She couldn't formulate a sentence in that moment even if she tried.

"We need to find this group," Maes announced, urgently. "They must know something. These events aren't all just coincidence. This is all connected, I am sure of it."

"They are not the friendly sorts," Roy warned. "We won't be able to waltz up and ask them about this."

Maes nodded. "I know. However, we need to know how they do it. It's the only way of getting you back home."

"Couldn't we do it ourselves?" Alphonse asked, although it was as if he already knew the answer.

Maes shook his head. "Whoever pulled this off had years upon years of magic experience. Plus, we have no concrete way of knowing how it works properly, or _how_ to do it ourselves."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: This chapter was almost going to be late but I kicked my butt in gear and got this ready for you all. I'm glad I did because this was an exciting chapter to write!**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**RIZA**

"How did you get all this information, Maes? The way you were talking in the meeting I got the impression this was top secret."

It had been a few days since the team's initial meeting. They had made some progress towards finding out more information about how to get Roy home, but it had quickly stuttered to a stop. Their only real option was to find this group who was trying to kill her family. They would very likely kill her, she had no doubt about that, but they were the only ones who knew how this process was possible. There had been talks of someone going undercover, but it had resulted in more arguments than the plan was worth.

Maes had offered, since he wasn't well known among the public, but Roy had immediately shot the idea down. The pair had argued, and Riza could guess it had something to do with what happened to Maes in Roy's world. His attitude towards the whole idea gave it away. His Maes had either died in a similar way, or because he had been too close to what was really going on. Maes eventually gave up the fight and that was the end of that idea.

Elizabeth's Mother and Father still hadn't returned from their short trip yet, which was concerning. It shouldn't have taken them this long to resolve the small dispute. She had decided that morning that if nothing was heard from the party before nightfall, she would leave the following day and find out what had happened. Her stomach twisted tightly as it thought of the worst – something that was happening more frequently nowadays – but she forced those thoughts aside. She had a job of her own to do.

Maes smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I told the Arch Mage the King and Queen requested it immediately. He was reluctant to tell me, but I might have told him it was requested under the penalty of death…" He laughed nervously, adjusting his glasses as he cleared his throat. He finally averted his gaze from Elizabeth's glare. She sighed heavily.

"Well, you were not wrong about the King and Queen requesting it. However I do not approve of using the threat of death to get the information we needed," she frowned.

"Well, it was too important for me not to get it, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but there has to have been a better way to get it," she replied in frustration. Honestly, this man…

"The Arch Mage is very protective of sensitive information. There's no way he wouldn't have passed it over without a death threat. Especially one from the King and Queen."

"Fine. Forget it," she waved the conversation off. There was no use continuing it. Maes always had an answer for everything.

She wasn't happy though. It made the family look bad. She usually didn't care for such things, however, she didn't want her people to think the family would kill people for information. That would be ridiculous.

"How has Roy been coping?" Maes ventured after a moment. The pair had yet to spend some time together. She wasn't sure each of them wanted to.

"All things considered, he has taken everything in his stride."

Maes snorted lightly. "It certainly sounds like him."

"Would you like to meet with him?" she asked. "Just the two of you? I'm sure you, of all people, have some questions," Elizabeth grinned, nudging her friend. He was one of nosiest people she knew, and he was aware of it.

"I just like to know information. You never know when it might come in useful."

"That is true."

"I'm not sure," Maes replied after a moment of thought. "I mean, I'm not sure if Roy would like to. You told me I was dead in his world, yes?" When Elizabeth nodded, he continued. "Would you like to sit and have a chat with someone who died years ago?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied in an instant. That thought and question had been posed to her quite frequently over the past week or so. The more she thought about it, the more she would like the chance. Not just with Roy, but with other relatives that had been lost as she grew up. "The moment someone leaves us, we wish we could have spent more time with them, told them things we didn't get the chance to. If I could get a chance again, I would like to be able to take it, regardless of how hard it was to do."

"I suppose you have had a lot of time to think about it?"

"It has come up quite often since his time here," she smiled.

"I can imagine it has, yes. I don't know, it would be his decision. I would be happy to, even just to help out a friend – you know what I mean – who was hurting. But I don't know if possibly too much time has passed. I noticed it was hard for him to talk to me all day."

Elizabeth hadn't thought about it from that angle before. She would need to check –

Her thought was cut off by numerous shouts going up throughout the castle. The pair shared a look before running towards the main hall, where the source of the commotion was.

A few minutes later Elizabeth skidded to a halt as she took in the scene before her.

The room was in chaos. Soldiers hurried about the room, tending to those lying injured on the floor. Supplies and boxes lay strewn throughout the room, forming a trail towards the door. There was even a horse in the hall. Someone was trying to calm it down and walk it outside.

Her vision, however, zeroed in on her Father as soon as she spotted him. He was huddled over something, or someone, on a stretcher on the floor. A soldier was begging him to move, so they could move the stretcher, but he wouldn't budge. She watched his eyes flicker from side to side as he scanned what was in front of him.

Then she noticed the blood.

His clothes were stained with it. Worry and fear shot through her at the sight. Whose blood was it? Was it his? Why was there so much? There was a wound on his cheek, which ran from just below his eye to his chin. Blood oozed from it, trailing down his face and dripping onto his clothes and the floor. His clothes were torn in places, as if they had been sliced by a blade.

"My Lord, we _need_ to move the Queen. She must see a Healer!" the soldier frantically explained to her Father. When he received no response he left the room in a sprint, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

The _Queen_.

Elizabeth felt air being sucked from her lungs as the soldier's words registered. Her Father was huddled over her Mother, who was on the stretcher. She really looked this time and recognised the rings on her left hand, which was held tightly by her Father. Her hair was splayed above her head on the floor. She would recognise the colour anywhere.

"Elizabeth?" she faintly heard Maes call to her. "Are you all right?"

She jumped into action and sprinted forward towards her parents.

"Father? What happened?" she asked frantically, skidding onto her knees and searching her Mother's form. The Queen was covered in a thin sheet which had blood seeping through it. Elizabeth sprang into action and placed pressure on the wound.

"Father," she snapped, trying to get his attention. It worked, and his gaze slowly wandered up to hers. His eyes were vacant, like there was no life left in him. It scared her greatly. She felt like a small child again. "What happened?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"We were attacked at the village," he mumbled, as if in a dream. "Your Mother was stabbed by something, I didn't see what. I don't think anyone did. There was so much blood…."

She heard Maes shout orders behind her, for people to close the main doors and to fetch all the available Healers.

Elizabeth scanned her Mother's face to see it was extremely pale. A thick sheen of sweat covered her while her breath came out in short gasps. Her face was contorted in pain.

"Hang in there Mother," she soothed as best as she could. Elizabeth gently removed the sweat drenched strands of hair from her forehead. "Help is coming. You will be all right." She repeated that last sentence over and over inside her head. A groan was her only response.

Ten Healers burst through the door, with Knox leading them. The soldier who had left earlier pointed to where they needed to go. Knox shooed everyone out the way, her Father and Elizabeth included. She practically had to pry her Father's hand from her Mother's. Instead of gripping the Queen's hand, he latched onto hers for support. Elizabeth winced at the pain of his grip, but endured it. They both needed the support.

"What happened?" she heard Roy ask Maes behind her. "I came as soon as I heard." Her heart leapt at hearing his voice. It instantly comforted her. She wanted nothing more than to run over to him and feel his arms around her, telling her everything would be okay. However she didn't think her Father would hear her even if she shouted in his ear. He was fixated on what Knox was doing to his wife.

However, without warning, her Father whipped around, jerking Elizabeth with him. She yelped in surprise at the movement.

"You," Berthold hissed. Elizabeth had never seen such hate in her Father's eyes. Again, she was scared.

"Father? What do you –" she began.

"You did this," he thundered. He released Elizabeth from his grasp and pointed an accusing finger towards Roy. "You killed my wife!" he bellowed.

Elizabeth stopped rubbing her sore hand and looked at Berthold. She winced at her Father's words. She wouldn't die, would she? She _couldn't._

Roy looked equally surprised and terrified as Elizabeth felt.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but I don't know what you are talking about. I've been here –"

"Liar!"

At that one anguished yell everyone in the room paused in their actions. Soldiers gripped their weapons tighter and made their way slowly over to their King.

"I saw you there yesterday. It was you who initiated the attack."

Elizabeth frowned. She had been with Roy yesterday. They had been meeting in the library all day. She opened her mouth to tell her Father, but felt herself stop. His rage was palpable. She could almost feel it rolling of him. She knew she wouldn't be able to get through to him. Not while he was in this state. She had never seen him so angry before. It frightened her that it was directed towards Roy.

"Guards! Take him to the cells."

"What?" Elizabeth cried. Her stomach tightened as the group of soldiers descended on Roy. He watched incredulously, but made no move to fight them. He knew better than that. In this room they were outnumbered.

"Wait a minute now –" Maes began, but stopped as someone pointed a sword at him.

"Father!" she called to him as he began to storm out of the room, following her Mother, who Knox had just ordered to be moved. Within all the chaos, the Healers were the only ones who had kept moving and working.

"He had nothing to do with this! I was with him all day yesterday. He didn't hurt Mother. He was in the castle _all day_," she stressed.

"I know what I saw," Berthold replied evenly without stopping. Elizabeth was hot on his heels, desperate to get him to see sense. Berthold hadn't told her what had happened yet, but she _knew _Roy wouldn't do this to them. She just needed to get her Father to see this. "I will not argue about this. He started this and will now pay the price."

"No," Elizabeth whispered in fear, stopping in her tracks. The price would be his death. She couldn't lose him again, not over something he didn't do. "You have to listen to me," she replied desperately. "Roy _did not _do this. I know he didn't."

Her Father stopped, whipping round. She almost shrank back by the force of his anger, but stood strong. "Your judgement is clouded by your feelings for him."

"No, Father!" Elizabeth cried. "_Your _judgement is clouded by your pain and grief. This Roy did not do this to Mother. He has been living with us for the past week or so. I think I would know if he was a killer or not." She glared at her Father, silently challenging him. His vacant stare met hers, showing no emotion. They remained locked in their stare as the movement around the room ceased.

The King broke her stare and looked towards Roy.

"Take him to the cells," he repeated with no emotion.

Roy began to protest and struggle but a soldier hit him in the stomach with the hilt of their sword. Elizabeth watched in horror as he doubled over in pain.

"Stop it!" she shouted angrily at the soldiers. "Leave him alone. He didn't do anything!" She stepped in front of the group, blocking their path. The head soldier looked surprised, and unsure what to do.

"My Lady, stand back please. We must escort the prisoner to the cells."

"I won't let you. This is ridiculous!" she shouted to her Father who remained in the same spot, watching the scene in front of him.

"Elizabeth," Roy coughed. "Just let them through."

She shook her head fiercely. "That man is innocent," she addressed the crowd of soldiers escorting Roy. She looked at each of the men in front of her. She knew she had been seen with Roy by at least half of them yesterday. They couldn't deny the fact they had remained in the castle. The guards stationed at the gates would confirm they hadn't left.

"We both spoke with some of you yesterday," she continued, looking at the soldiers in question. At least they had the decency to shift uncertainly or lower their gaze in shame. "Didn't we? Are you going to condemn an innocent man because someone told you to?"

"I am sorry, My Lady. King's orders."

"And I am your future Queen. You should listen to me too."

"Elizabeth, stop this."

She shook her head. "Not a chance Father. You are being unreasonable and I will not let an innocent man be punished because you were too blinded by grief to listen to your own daughter."

"Stop this. _Now_."

No. She wouldn't stand down. He was being unfair towards Roy. She could see the grief and pain in his eyes as she stared him down earlier. He couldn't make this decision, not now. Elizabeth had realised that he must have seen her Roy when they were attacked. Roy had said he was evil now. He must have been the one behind it. Either that, or it was the group he was working with, the ones trying to kill her family.

She felt herself being knocked off her feet to the side. There was no pain, only shock. The pain came, however, when she landed roughly on her right side. Her arm was trapped underneath her body so she felt a sharp pain in her elbow. She sat up when she landed, disorientated. Had her Father done that? She looked at him and felt her anger spiking at the sight of his outstretched arm. It had been magical energy. _Bastard._

She shook herself and jumped back up to her feet, her anger growing. She winced at the pain in her arm during the movement. She shook it off, too angry to even think straight, never mind register a small pain in her arm.

"Elizabeth please, stop this," Roy begged her. He was struggling against the soldiers retraining him. "Don't let yourself get hurt because of me. I'll be fine," he smiled reassuringly, or she supposed, what he thought was reassuring. The guards pulled him away towards the cells of the castle. She began to protest again, and started forwards, but a hand on her arm stopped her. Maes stood at her left, looking grim. However she did see the hardness in his gaze, which was now directed at her Father.

"You will not see the boy again. He cannot be trusted."

"Yes he can," she fired back, her rage building. How _dare_ he. He had thrown a ball of magical energy at her to get her to move out of the way. He had willingly hurt his own daughter in his grief.

"Elizabeth you will listen to me on this."

"I will start listening to _you_, when you start listening to me. You have ignored me and every truth I have to say since I stepped into this room."

Berthold rubbed his forehead tiredly and sighed. "I am too tired for this argument Elizabeth."

"That doesn't excuse condemning an innocent man to death."

"He is not innocent," he spat. "I know what I saw. I saw the boy make an attempt on both your Mother and I's lives."

"And I will tell you everything you need to know if you would just let me explain it to you," she urged. _I would be better off talking to a brick wall._

"No. The boy is not innocent. I know what I saw."

_Yes, I _know. _You won't shut up about "what you saw". _"Then I have nothing more to say to you." Elizabeth turned on her heel and marched out of the room, Maes immediately following her. Berthold called her back, but she ignored him. She desperately wanted to see her Mother, to see what was wrong, to see if she was okay, but she knew her Father would go straight to her side. She didn't want to see him again. That was a stranger she had spoken to in the main hall, not her Father.

Her priority at the moment was seeing Roy. He couldn't be executed for his supposed crimes until her Father was present. He would likely be glued to her Mother's side until she had recovered, so they had time. She hoped and prayed her Mother was okay, and that she would make her Father see sense soon enough.

"What's the plan?" Maes asked quietly as they walked through the castle halls.

"Have you ever carried out a jail break?"

He smiled. "I was hoping you would say that."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: ****Sorry for the length of this chapter. It felt like such a chore to write, sadly. I'm not sure why.**

**This is just a filler chapter really, which also contributes towards the length. It really didn't feel like I could write much more, so rather than push it I kept it short.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. Again, sorry about the short length. The next one will be back to normal length!**

**Reply to guest review by auve: I am so glad you enjoy my story! Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to review :)**

* * *

**ROY**

_Well. Shit._

This was less than ideal circumstances.

At least the cell he had been unceremoniously thrown in was nice, as far as prisons go. The room was plain, painted white, while only housing a surprisingly comfortable bed, a toilet, a wooden chair, and a desk – of all things. The desk was plain, no drawers and nothing on it. It was an odd piece of furniture to have in a cell, however he wasn't going to complain. It made him feel slightly better about his current situation. It made him feel like he was in less of a cell and just a room.

His thoughts had quickly turned to the day's events.

As he had walked in that room his chest has tightened at the sight of the Queen on the floor, blood seeping from a wound which Elizabeth now covered. He didn't know the Queen very well, he hadn't had the chance in his short time here, but she had been nothing but kind and welcoming towards him, even after finding out the truth. It was difficult to see the kind, strong woman bleeding out on the floor.

The Queen's blood soaked Elizabeth's hands, but he doubted she had even noticed. She looked frantic and upset, that was all he had zeroed in on. He had approached Maes first to get an understanding of the situation. He didn't want to rush and push in.

When the King had looked at him it was like he was a child again, being shouted at by his Master. To see this world's Berthold, so happy and kind, turn into that monster was terrifying. The rage in his eyes stopped him in his tracks.

Roy had definitely been wrongly accused. He had quickly figured out this world's Roy had been busy again with the group of assassins. He didn't know why Berthold had jumped to the conclusion it was him. They had just discussed a few days ago that this world's Roy was still alive. Maybe the group had altered the King's memories to think it was him? Or perhaps evil Roy was able to alter his appearance to look more normal and less… evil? Perhaps the grief of seeing his wife in that state was too great and his mind blocked the truth out, zeroing in on the first explanation in order to have someone to blame. It would make it easier for him to deal with. There were so many different possibilities.

_Well, you have plenty of time to look at each of them. _He snorted humourlessly. He was indeed stuck here. There was no way to tell the time in the room, so had no way of knowing how long he would be in here.

He just hoped Elizabeth was okay. He hoped Maes would look out for her.

He couldn't believe Berthold had purposefully hurt his own daughter just to get her to stop talking and move. Well, the Berthold he knew might have done. He shivered at the thought of Riza's tattoo and everything she went through. But this Berthold was different. Roy had begged her to stop because he was afraid Berthold would do it again if she continued to argue, or that he would do worse. He didn't want her to hurt herself because of him. She had to focus on more important things, like her Mother.

He worried about her, no doubt about it. How was she dealing with the news of the Queen? It was frustrating that he couldn't be there to comfort her and offer support, but he knew Maes would do so. It seemed she couldn't catch a break recently.

He stood as he heard footsteps approaching down the hallway. He didn't know who to expect. The guard in charge when he had first been brought here ordered that no one was allowed to see him. He wondered if they really were going to kill him, like the King had ordered, or if it was just said in the heat of the moment. He would have been surprised if they were going to kill him so soon. Panic flitted through him at the thought.

He didn't want to die.

He couldn't explain how relieved he felt when he saw Elizabeth on the opposite side of the bars. His shoulders sagged and he heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry about all of this," she explained sadly. Her face was sombre and she was still covered in blood. Maes made an appearance next to her, his expression matching hers. "Father would not normally act so rash, but his judgement is clouded."

"How is your Mother?" he asked. He was slightly surprised at the concern he felt for Amelia, having not known her for too long.

When Elizabeth paused he feared the worst. "I don't know. I haven't been to see her."

"You should go and see her," he urged. "I'm not going anywhere. She is more important."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I want to do nothing more but I cannot face my Father right now. What he did was wrong and unjust. I need to find a way to fix it."

"Listen, Elizabeth, don't worry about me. Go and spend time with your Mother."

"No," she replied firmly. Determination took over her face. "I need to fix this and make it right. It is clear the King is not worth reasoning with right now. But we need you to help find this group of assassins. The faster we do, the faster we can find proof that you are innocent."

"But, there will be repercussions for your actions. I don't know if I can let you do this. Especially not for me."

"It is not up for discussion, Roy." Her eyes blazed with purpose. She was sure about this, Roy could tell. There was no arguing with her at this point. He looked at Maes and his expression mirrored Elizabeth's. Maes nodded, telling him he felt the same way.

Roy sighed.

"Okay then. How are we going to do this? How did you even get in here in the first place?" he asked after a moment of realisation. "The guards were told not to let anyone in."

Elizabeth smirked slightly, her lips twitching upwards. "I have my ways," she replied mysteriously.

She produce a key from one of her pockets. He quickly walked out, thanking them both. As they walked up the corridor he spotted Breda and Havoc standing at the door, replacing the two guards who had occupied those posts when he arrived. He smiled.

He should have known.

"Good to see you, Boss," Havoc greeted him.

"Havoc. Breda," he nodded. "I should have known."

"Just doing our duty, Boss," Havoc shrugged, but smirked.

"Both were actually due for guard duty," Elizabeth explained. "I just pulled some strings and got them shifted here," she shrugged.

"Thank you," Roy said, sincerely. He was truly grateful for their help. They didn't need to do all of this. They could have just left him in the cell. They didn't know him, not really, yet the continued to help and offer support. He knew he would do the same for any member of his team back home, but the fact it was still true in a completely different world filled him with pride and hope.

"Here," Breda announced, pulling out a burlap sack from behind him. "Put these on."

Roy opened the bag and found a charcoal grey duster and a hat.

"No one knows about this. To get you through the castle we need you disguised. A lot of people were present yesterday so a lot of people know you are not supposed to be walking free right now."

Her comment about the time confirmed his suspicions that he had spent some time in his cell. When he first arrived he had paced for what felt like a few hours, but he couldn't have been sure how long it had been. He had slept when he felt tired, but again, he had no idea how long it had been. He didn't know if he had been fully rested, or if it had only been a few hours. It frustrated him no end that he couldn't find out.

"And a duster and a hat is supposed to work?" Roy asked, doubtful.

"Trust me," Elizabeth simply said.

Roy shrugged and pulled the jacket over his clothes. The hat was slightly too big and moved when he did, but it offered some shade over his eyes. He didn't know if this would work or not, but he trusted his team.

He followed Elizabeth and Maes through the castle without question. He didn't recognise any of the corridors or rooms they passed through. When he brought it up Maes explained they were using the quieter areas of the castle to avoid guards and staff members.

"Where exactly are we going?" he asked quietly.

"The library," Elizabeth began, but stopped once a guard came into view. He greeted her with a nod, but said nothing to Maes or himself. In fact, he barely paid them any mind. Roy thought it was odd, but didn't comment. He wouldn't push his luck.

"I informed the guards at the gate an informant was coming to stay with us for a few days," Elizabeth explained quietly as they approached a door. She opened it and motioned for the pair to go through first. "The "informant" fits your description. It should cover us for a while. Fuery played your part as he entered through the gates."

As they entered the library he was surprised to see the rest of his team, Rebecca, Ed, and Al waiting for them.

"We've set up a sleeping area for you in here," Elizabeth told him. "We cannot have you walking about the castle and the group will be spending most of its time here, so we agreed this was the best option.

"No one comes into this part of the library. My parents had it designated as my library, so it is private. No guards or staff members will enter unless I give permission."

"That's… a relief, actually." Roy knew he had to be careful now. If he was found out, it wouldn't only affect him. If they found out who had helped, they would also face the consequences.

"How are you going to be able to stop me from being found out?" he asked. "As far as the guards know I am in that cell. What happens if they find it empty?"

"Breda, Havoc, Fuery, and I are rotating round for guard duty for that part of the castle," Falman explained. "With the attack on the King and Queen no one of importance is permitted to leave the castle grounds, including the Princess. Therefore we are without purpose."

"I told you I had pulled some strings," Elizabeth reminded him. "I asked if my team could take over the responsibility of guarding you."

Again, Roy was touched this group of people was going through so much trouble to keep him hidden, and alive. They were so willing to help him, even those who didn't really know him. In reality he had only met Maes a few days ago, yet he was still willing to help as if he had known him for years. He hoped, for all their sake, everything worked out in the end.

He really didn't want them to suffer because of him. He hoped Elizabeth could talk sense into her father. Roy really didn't want Elizabeth to suffer the same fate his Riza did, family-wise. Both deserved loving families. Riza had lost her family, however Elizabeth could still make it happen. She could still make things right.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hello all! I apologise again if the previous chapter was lack luster. I just felt so "meh" while writing it. This one was the complete opposite though. I'm glad!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**RIZA**

"You told me no one was permitted to leave the castle," Roy addressed Falman. "How are we supposed to leave on this mission?"

"The castle is littered with hidden entrances around the grounds," Falman explained. He motioned for Roy to follow him as he made his way over to a table which had a map splayed across it. Elizabeth had studied the map beforehand, marking each of the hidden entrances she knew about. Throughout her childhood, both she and Roy had explored the grounds inch by inch, hoping to find something significant. When they had made this discovery they had been overjoyed, but didn't reveal it to anyone. Elizabeth had been fairly certain her parents knew about them, but she couldn't have been sure unless she asked.

Wanting to keep their discovery to themselves, both children raced to the library to research their uses. There were various books on the history of the city and the castle. One of the books was sure to have some information about those hidden passageways.

"_Riza!" Roy called her excitedly. "I found something!"_

_Young Elizabeth jumped up from her spot on the floor and bounded over to her friend. _Finally, they had found something!

"_Look here." Roy pointed to the open page in the book. There were illustrations of various passageways and a map showing where each was. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she counted. There were over twenty. "That is a lot of secret passageways," she whispered excitedly._

_Roy nodded. "Uh hu. Look here though." He flipped forward a few pages and stopped on a particular illustration. It looked exactly like the one they had found that day._

"_That is the one we found!" Elizabeth bounced in her chair. She found it so exciting that they thought they had found a secret and discovered it was real. "Does the book tell you what they are for?"_

"_I'm not sure. I just found this page. Let me look." Roy skimmed his eyes over the words in the book, trying to find some kind of information. Elizabeth looked over his shoulder as he read. He was faster than her though and she quickly gave up, waiting for him to find something._

_Just as Roy had begun to turn a page his hand stopped in its motion._

"_What?" Elizabeth asked. She received no response from her friend. "Roy, what's wrong?"_

"_They are from the Great War," he said quietly. So quiet, Elizabeth struggled to hear him._

"_What? What war?"_

"_The Great War," Roy tried again, his voice stronger this time. The name sounded familiar to Elizabeth, but she couldn't place where she had heard it before._

"_I have heard of that before," Elizabeth told him. She jumped when he suddenly slammed the book shut. Roy shut it with so much force, the breeze created ruffled his hair._

"_I'm not surprised. It only ended a few years ago."_

_Elizabeth moved to sit in front of him when he went silent again. She was worried. He was upset and she didn't know why._

"_Roy, please tell me what's wrong." She searched his face and didn't miss the tears shimmering in his eyes. However he shut his eyes briefly and when they opened again, the shimmer was gone. She didn't know if her eyes had been playing tricks on her in the fire light._

"_It's nothing. My parents were involved in the Great War."_

"_Your parents…" Elizabeth trailed off as realisation dawned on her. She knew why she had heard of it before. Her Father had told her. Roy's parents had both fought and died in the war. Berthold had assisted them in their final mission, yet he was the only one to return alive. He hadn't elaborated on the details, she had only been eight at the time, but she could tell it was a painful memory for him. This was also the first time she had ever heard Roy mention his parents._

"_I'm sorry, Roy. I didn't know."_

_He smiled at her. "Don't be silly. There was no way you could have known."_

"_No, but I did," she replied in earnest. "My Dad told me about what happened but I forgot about it. I knew it sounded familiar but I just didn't _think_ –"_

"_Riza." Roy stopped her babbling by placing both his hands on her shoulders. "Don't blame yourself. It is a part of history. You should know about it. I overreacted for a moment."_

"_But –"_

"_Don't worry about it." He opened the book again to find the page he had been reading previously. "Let's find out what they were used for."_

"These passageways were used during the most recent war," Falman continued. "Each is strategically place around the outskirts of the grounds and was used as a means to move people from the outside in, and vice versa, discreetly. This one," he pointed to the one nearest the Royal Family's quarters. "Was used as a hidden escape route for the family if things got hairy. Luckily, defences were strong enough that none needed to be used in that way. However, it was useful for moving soldiers and informants in and out the castle without the enemy knowing."

Elizabeth watched as Roy nodded along, enthralled by Falman's explanation.

"What route do you propose we take, Riza?" Maes asked, drawing her attention back to the map in front of her. The use of her nickname jolted her back to the present. Maes was one of the people she didn't mind using her nickname. She wasn't one hundred percent why, but she had always felt comfortable around him. She put it down as seeing him almost as a brother.

"This one." She pointed and traced out a path to the location they had found Roy unconscious. Roy had told her he had found a portal in the area, therefore, Maes had deduced, the assassin's base was nearby. They needed something physical to tie the portal to in order to get it to work. This wasn't always possible with portals, but Maes had theorised that, since they were travelling between two different worlds, they would need something physical to tie it to.

"_Mages who move spirits between worlds use portals. These portals are tied to something called the "Spirit Stone". I have no idea what it is, but the fact of the matter is every transfer is tied to this stone. Therefore, I am guessing since the group is moving between two different worlds, they need something physical to tie to destination portal to for it to be successful."_

"_Does it need to be a stone?"_

_Maes shook his head. "No, it can be anything. Be on the lookout for anything that might be out of the ordinary for the area."_

Elizabeth was disappointed Maes couldn't give them any concrete information about what they were looking for. It would make their mission much more difficult going in blind. Like looking for a needle in a haystack. There had been so many uncertainties over the past few weeks it was frustrating. Elizabeth tried hard not to feel this way, she couldn't do much about it, but it was hard not to feel that way.

"You okay?" Maes asked. Elizabeth turned to look at him, surprised at the sudden question.

"Yes, why?"

"You have been quite all day. Anything on your mind?"

Elizabeth gave him a look as if to say, _"Are you kidding?"_

"Right," Maes answered, offering her a sympathetic look. "Do you want to talk about anything?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Nothing much is on my mind, apart from the obvious. I've just been trying to think this mission through. I just want it to be a success and that we get a chance to progress." She paused, searching the map in front of her. "I could really us a win right about now," she added softly, quiet enough so only Maes would hear.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Go through the mission again for me?" Elizabeth asked, returning the conversation to the mission ahead. "I want to make sure we haven't missed anything." It was initially just a scouting mission, however it had evolved greatly over the course of their planning sessions.

They would return to the area Roy had found the portal. The Mages would scout around to have a "feel" for any magic energy. They would try and determine if the portal was still active, or if there was any lingering trace of one. If a portal was found they would attempt to open it, Maes was the expert there, and send Roy back through. Maes, being the person who activated the portal, would be able to see through it briefly into the other world. He would then relay the information to Roy who would determine if it led to his home world.

"Rebecca and I will search for any lingering essence of portals. There should be at least something. Portal activity doesn't disappear quickly. Even if there is the smallest trace we will be able to activate it again. Having studied and used portals many times at the College, we will be able to detect if one is still present.

"Falman and Fuery will focus on detecting magic energy. The area the portal is tied to should give off massive amounts of energy. I think even the non-Mages of the group should be able to pick it up.

"You guys will search the surrounding area for any kind of entrance underground or building which the assassin's would possible be using. They have strong magic users in their group if they are able to create portals, so be aware there could be various traps nearby."

"We might stumble over the portal," Elizabeth commented. "How will we know exactly what we are looking for?"

"It will appear as a wall of pure energy. I would be very surprised if you couldn't sense it," Maes stressed. He was determined the non-Mages would know the portal if they stumbled across it. "It will look like a wall of water is suspended in the air in front of you. It causes a shimmer and can catch the light easily. If it is active you may be able to spot it from a distance." Maes grinned. "I know I won't have to tell you to keep your eyes peeled, Miss Eagle Eye." He nudged her playfully.

Elizabeth snorted, smiling. She had often been complimented on her keen ability to see at a distance. It had helped her archery more times than she could count.

She frowned slightly as Maes' grin grew wider, as if triumphant. "What?"

"Nothing," he smirked mysteriously, turning back to the contents of the table before them.

Before Elizabeth could ask him to elaborate he called the team over. They each took a place at the table, except for Havoc and Breda who were on guard duty at the cells. Once Fuery and Falman relieved them of their posts, they would be debriefed with the full plan. Rebecca would relay the plan to Havoc, who then will relay it to Breda.

Elizabeth looked around at the others in front of her. Each looked as tired as she felt.

Since they had broken Roy out of the cells they worked through the day and most of the night to work out a plan as quickly as possible. It wasn't an ideal situation, Elizabeth never liked to rush a plan however time was not on their side. It was only a matter of time before her Mother either recovered or… She didn't even want to entertain the idea.

It was also only a matter of time before her Father left Amelia's side and determined Roy's fate. Plus, every team member was necessary for this to work, so the other guards would eventually discover Roy was not where he was supposed to be and raise the alarm. By that time, hopefully, they would be long gone.

Over the course of the last few days Elizabeth had often allowed herself to wonder what would happen upon their return if they were successful. She knew not to get her hopes up, it was foolish, but she let herself entertain the idea.

Would she be punished for helping a "criminal" escape prison? Would her Mother recover? Would Roy get home, safe and well? The last question she had no real way of getting an answer. Once he passed through the portal he would be gone. Maes needed to destroy it in order to stop the assassin's from opening it again. Maes had stressed to Roy he needed to destroy what they were tying it to on the other side in order to stop them returning.

She hadn't had the chance to see to her Mother. She was still furious with the King and couldn't bear to see him. She knew she would do something she might later regret. She was hurt and angry, and as well-deserved as a punch to the face would be regarding his recent behaviour, he was still her Father. If her Mother recovered and found out they had been at odds, she would have been heartbroken. She didn't need that. So Elizabeth found it easier to stay away. That way nothing could happen.

She frequently contacted Knox for an update however and he told her she was doing well. She had been stabbed with a still unknown object. No one had seen anything hit her but the wound was obvious. Poison had spread through her bloodstream, but nothing Knox had ever seen before. It was dark magic, for sure, he had told her.

Maes went through the plan with each of them and Elizabeth listened again, marking things off on a checklist in her head. They definitely hadn't missed anything that she knew of anyway, and the plan was ready to be put into action.

"We will rest beforehand and head out in two days' time," Elizabeth concluded. "We need to be on our guard and we can't do that as well when we are tired. We will need all our energy so be sure to rest up wisely." She looked at each of the members of the team in front of her, each nodding in agreement and understanding.

Although the group looked exhausted, they looked determined and ready. There was a fire in their eyes. They were ready to fight for her and her family, not to mention Roy. If all went well they would be able to make a start at stopping the resistance trying to kill her family and they would get Roy home.

Although she would be sorry to lose him, she was more than happy to help Roy get home. He had helped her more than he could imagine, but she was ready to let go. She had her own Roy to find. Hopefully, she would be able to help him to return home.

"Before we all retire for the night," Elizabeth began. "I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming to help us here. You have willingly given up your own time to help myself and my family, and also to help Roy get home. I can't thank you enough for that. I hope to repay each of you for your time here over the past few weeks."

"I second that," Roy jumped in. "I mean this in the nicest way, if all goes well I won't be able to repay you all, because I'll be home." A light laugh went through the room. "But I do thank you all," he finished sincerely. "From the bottom of my heart. I know each of you at home and I know they would do the same. It makes me happy to know there is a parallel world out there with the same kind hearted and loyal people."

"Listen you two," Rebecca said, pointing her finger towards them. "There is nothing to repay. You are family and there's no way we would have left you to do this yourself."

"She's right," Mas piped up, nodding in agreement.

"I know if I was in this situation I would want, and definitely need, your help," Rebecca added. "I would have felt awful not doing it for you guys.

"Yes, we don't really know you Roy. You are not the person we know. However, you are another version of the idiot we all know and love. Not helping you was out of the question."

The rest of the team nodded and voiced their agreement, even the Elric brothers. She was touched they were so willing to help after journeying here for their own, personal needs. They didn't need to, but the fact they did gave her hope. They would grow up into bright young Mages.

"Thank you," Elizabeth repeated. He couldn't think of anything else to say as tears welled in her eyes. "Thank you all."

"I am travelling into the city tomorrow to visit your Aunt," Elizabeth announced as the rest of the group left to return to their respective beds for the night. "Would you like to come along?" They had worked hard that day and Elizabeth wanted nothing more to return to her own bed. She would have allowed herself to rest in it all day, however she had business to attend to.

She would visit Chris to see if she had gathered any new information. She had checked in with her frequently since their initial meeting about Elizabeth's current situation, however, Elizabeth had been too busy to return to the city for another face-to-face meeting. Likewise with Chris, she had been kept too busy to make it to the castle herself. Elizabeth had made a point of organising a meeting before they left for their, hopefully, final mission including Roy.

"I thought I was supposed to lay low," he smirked as he laid out his clothes on a chair.

His current setup wasn't ideal, but it sure beat sleeping in a cell. She just wished she could give him a more comfortable arrangement. If he was seen wandering the castle halls there would be an uproar. If he wore the disguise to make his way to her room then rumours would start and that was a headache Elizabeth didn't want to have to deal with.

Her staff were loyal to her, but rumours spread like wildfire and she couldn't be bothered dealing with the questions. Plus, some were sure to become suspicious.

"We could test out the passageway we are going to use the day we leave. I haven't been down on there in years…" She added, wistfully. A memory returned to her and she smiled. Roy had once tried to break into that entrance. The gate had been rusted shut over the years and, being the cocky teenager he was, he was sure he could open it with brute strength. The look on his face when he thought he had broken his hand cracked Elizabeth up.

"_Serves you right for being so cocky," she grinned. "No one likes a cocky prick. It appears the universe doesn't either."_

As she had gotten older it had begun to bug her no end. And Roy knew. He would do it on purpose to wind her up. It had been nice to see him taken down a peg. Let's just say he toned it down after that.

"I would like that," Roy answered, drawing Elizabeth out of her memory. "It seems fitting I should."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm glad you say that. She had been anxious to meet you, but apprehensive too. She didn't believe me at first it was another version of you. "There are too many holes in the story" she had told me." Roy laughed.

"It sounds like her. She always needs hard evidence."

"She was sure black magic was the only explanation, hence the apprehension."

"I can understand that. I have to ask you," Roy added. "Did she raise me here, or was it my parents?"

Elizabeth debated with herself whether or not to tell him the truth. She guessed if he had to ask it meant his parents were no longer with him in his world. If he lost them recently she didn't want to bring up fresh wounds.

_But if he asked, he must be ready for the answer._

"No, she didn't."

"My parents then?" he asked quietly, as if afraid of the answer.

Elizabeth shook her head slowly. "No, I'm sorry. Your parents died in the Great War. My Mother and Father raised you."

He nodded slowly, looking slightly disappointed. Elizabeth supposed he was hoping his parents might be alive here too if Maes was.

"They were both Mages with the College and fought in the Great War along-side my Father. You were brought here when you were eight to live with Mother and I."

"I you wouldn't mind… Forget it," he abruptly finished his train of thought.

"What is it, Roy?"

"It's all right, it doesn't matter. Just forget it." He started folding his already neat clothing again. Elizabeth frowned, placing her hands atop his, stopping his actions.

"What were you going to ask?"

"Could you tell me a bit about them? I didn't really know my parents that well back home."

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course. I'll be right back."

She quickly ran to their rooms and dug out a thick book. It was a journal of sorts. She used it to record major events within her life. It held numerous sketches her Mother had carried out. They were mostly of family members and friends. Roy's parents had already been in there when she received it at the age of sixteen. Her Mother had started it for Elizabeth when she was born, intending it to be a gift on one of her birthdays. It detailed moments of her life Amelia wanted her and her daughter to remember.

Before she left the library that night, she told Roy all she knew about his parents and their meeting when she was a child. He smiled and laughed along with her. She momentarily forgot about their upcoming mission and enjoyed the brief period of peace. She knew she should relish it while it lasted.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Another week, another chapter. We are nearing the climax of this story, so stay tuned!**

**Just a heads up: Next week's chapter may be late because I am on a hen weekend and its Super Bowl Sunday next week. Hopefully I can find time during the week to get a chapter written up, but unfortunately I can't promise it! I will absolutely try my best!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**ROY**

The wind whipped at Roy's hair as they rode towards the city. The road in front of them was quiet. A few people still lingered, travelling from the small town inside the castle walls to the city nearby. None paid attention the pair as they rode. There was no chance of recognition either, it was past midnight and they had each pulled their cloaks tightly around them.

The city was the opposite of the quiet road they had just left. It was lively as people enjoyed the comforts of the local inns and bars. Christmas' bar was packed out the door as they approached – Roy expected nothing less if he was being honest – but Elizabeth led him around the back of the building to the stable next door to it. It was deserted, aside from horses left to rest for the night.

The door to his aunt's bar flew open and Roy had to bring his hand up to shield his eyes from the light. Someone stood in the door way, but Roy had to close his eyes, unused to the bright light.

"Roy?" he heard his aunt's gravelly voice call into the night.

It was so full of hope Roy felt his heart sink as he remembered this was not the man she wished for. He couldn't help but feel comforted by his aunt's voice though. He hadn't heard it in so long. He had been so busy back home with rebuilding Ishval that he hadn't had the chance to see her in months. It was approaching a year since the last time he saw the woman who raised him.

He lowered his arm and opened his eyes fully as the adjusted to the light. Christmas' grin widened as she stepped out the door. She approached her nephew and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Hey… Chris." Roy was unsure what name to call her by, always going by her alias at home. So, he opted for simply using her name.

"It's good to see you," she grinned, pulling back as if to look at him properly.

"Likewise," Roy replied, truthfully. His face softened as he looked at his aunt, cementing his plan to visit her again when he returned home.

"Come in, come in." She ushered them through the back door of the kitchen. Chefs worked around them, paying no mind to the two new visitors.

As he walked into an empty lounge area Roy discovered Christmas' bar wasn't unlike the one he knew back home. Everything was decorated similarly, right down to the same colour of wallpaper and carpet. A few things were different, but if Roy hadn't already spent his life there growing up, he wouldn't have noticed. It was odd, to see something so familiar, a place he could call home, so far away from it.

It was welcoming.

"What can I help you two with today?" She motioned for them to sit on the couch next to her armchair. They were both grateful for the fire, sighing slightly as the warmth hit them. It wasn't cold that night, however the brisk wind left them with a chill.

"We were wondering if you had any new information regarding the resistance," Elizabeth began. "We leave for their hideout the day after tomorrow."

Christmas laced her hands together, resting them on her lap. "There has been no new chatter. I'm sorry. A few leads popped up here and there, but turned up nothing new. Only what we already know."

Elizabeth nodded, looking slightly disappointed.

"Do you know anything about what they might use as a portal tie? Maes theorised that since they are moving between two worlds, they need something significant from both worlds to tie the portal to."

Roy watched as Christmas leaned forward in thought. After a few moments of deliberation she answered Elizabeth.

"I have heard of something. A few mercenaries like to chat about a stone the group use to amplify their magical power." Roy could feel his face drain of colour as the realisation dawned on him. "A lot of them are very interested in it and its power. There is a plan to steal it, however I don't know how successful that might be."

"The philosopher's stone."

Both Christmas and Elizabeth turned to look at him. "You know about this stone?" Christmas inquired.

Roy nodded. "Yes. Back home it was used by the same group to amplify alchemy and their own powers," Roy explained after seeing Christmas' confused expression. "The group of assassins in this world, who head the resistance, are people I knew from my own world. However, I knew them as homunculi, humans created by man using the philosopher's stones. The homunculi were based off, and are copies of, the members of the group here. They each held a stone at their heart. By destroying the stone, you destroy the homunculus."

"So it should be easy to find then and destroy?" Elizabeth asked. "At least we have someone who knows what we are looking for."

Roy shook his head. "The stones are created from the souls of human beings." Elizabeth visibly paled at the revelation. Christmas' face donned a frown as she resumed leaning forward in thought. "The amount of power it take to destroy it depends on the number of lives that went into creating it."

"That's… horrible." Elizabeth whispered.

"I agree. However, I would have expected nothing less from that group. They need to be stopped," Christmas added firmly.

"I agree. I will do everything in my power to help." Roy replied, resolute. He wouldn't let what happened to his world happen here. He didn't know what this group wanted with a stone, but it wouldn't be anything good. Another mystery he could add to his ever growing list, was how they got a hold of one. Was it created in this world? Was it brought over by the homunculi after they were created? As the list of uncertainties grew, so did Roy's frustration.

"Do you know any other information about this stone that may help us?" Elizabeth asked. Roy didn't miss the disgusted tone which overtook her voice as she asked about the stone.

"Maes told us it takes an unimaginable amount of power to open a portal. It is something no one person should be able to do. With the stone, however, it would be possible."

"So that is definitely how they are doing it. Would you be able to destroy it?"

Roy's memory of his fight with Lust sprang to his mind, making him shudder slightly. "I have done it before. I could do it again."

"Roy," Chris stated, bringing his attention to her. "You said the homunculi were created from this stone, that is was essentially their life force." Roy nodded, although it wasn't a question. "Am I to understand that by destroying the stone you would likely be killing another human being?"

Silence descended on the room as Christmas' words sunk in.

Granted the homunculi weren't human, when he killed Lust in his rage he had still taken life from another living being. He wasn't proud of that fact, however she had threatened the lives of those he loved and cared about multiple times. He had sworn to himself he would protect them at all costs. That act still didn't excuse his actions, and he carried her death with him on his conscious along with all the others he had murdered in Ishval.

"It could come to that, yes," Roy said finally. Christmas shut her eyes, hanging her head. "Although, it may not."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Stones aren't primarily used in the creation of other living beings. They can be used as the name suggest, just as a stone. They can be found in both solid and liquid form. My guess would be the resistance have at the very _least _one stone in their possession. If all members practice magic then one stone would be enough to help them out with portals."

"So we might be all right then?" The hope in her voice was deadly clear.

"We might be all right."

"Strong emphasis on the 'might'?" Christmas asked dryly.

Roy nodded. "I don't want to have to kill anyone. However these people are threatening the lives of people I care about. I will do whatever I can to protect them."

Christmas stared at him for a long time. Roy's gaze didn't waver and he matched hers strongly.

Christmas sighed. "Yu certainly sound like my Roy-boy," she smiled, almost sadly. "Just… Do what you can to bring him home. Please."

Elizabeth nodded firmly. "Absolutely Chris. You know I would." His aunt only nodded in response.

"Would you like anything to eat before you go? I can get something cooked up for you in no time."

Roy looked at Elizabeth, who shrugged. "We would love that. Thank you."

* * *

"Does Chris know the whole story about what happened to… Well, me?"

The pair had left the city to head back to the castle. They had opted for walking, rather than at pace, in no real rush to return for the night. They still had one more day before they left for their mission. Elizabeth had stated she wished to rest as much as possible and train before leaving. She had invited Roy to train with her once it had gotten dark. The team would ride out to an empty training facility within the forest which the royal family owned. Elizabeth had instructed them all to sleep late so they could train that night.

He had accepted, hoping to show her he was capable of protecting himself. He also hoped to get the chance to fully show off his alchemy. He wanted the team to know he wasn't a liability.

"Yes. I told her. She visited when she heard you had been blamed for the attack on the Queen?" Elizabeth's jaw set as she finished her explanation, still appearing angry over that fact.

"She heard about that?" Roy asked, surprised. "I guess is shouldn't be surprised," he said to himself. "She has always been resourceful."

"Yes."

Roy eyed her from his own horse. Her answers had been short ever since they had left Christmas' bar.

"Are you all right, Elizabeth?" When she didn't answer his concern only grew. "Elizabeth?"

She sighed loudly.

"I'm all right. I just don't like the idea of this mission resulting in the plotting of someone's death. That's not who we are."

She was right, of course. He didn't like it either. Lust's death had been both the result of his own anger and his fierce desire to protect the people he cared about. The same would have happened to Envy if Hawkeye hadn't stopped him.

"I know. I don't like it either."

"'But it is something that must be done', is that what you are going to say?" She snorted humourlessly. Disgust passed over her features.

"No… Not at all." Roy stopped his horse, turning his attention to her fully. Elizabeth did the same and both horses nickered in protest, however remained quiet. "Listen, I killed one of the homunculi back home. I am certainly not proud of it and I carry that death with me, the same as I do for the people I killed in the war I told you about. The homunculus was called Lust and she had already tried to kill me and Havoc, before she went after Hawkeye and Alphonse. I killed her to protect the people I care about, yet her death still haunts me, like the countless others.

"So no. I don't like it one bit either."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"It's all right."

"No, it's not." She nudged her horse forward into a walk. "Thank you for sharing that with me. You didn't need to."

"I know I didn't, but I wanted you to know how I feel about this whole situation. If someone is threatening the lives of those I care about, I'm sure as hell going to stop them. That includes you and the team here."

Elizabeth smiled for the first time that night.

"Thank you." They rode in silence for a few minutes before Elizabeth spoke again. They had begun to approach the castle gates, which were raised as they made their way closer to the entrance. "Their deaths still haunt me too." Roy looked at her questioningly. "The people I have killed. They were bad people. People who have threatened my own people, people who have tried to kill me and my family, but I still carry them with me."

She approached the stable and opened the stable door for the two horses. Roy was silent as he waited for her to continue, if she even would. He didn't want to push her.

"It was all in self-defence, every last kill, however I still hate taking human life. It hasn't happened to me often, I prefer to have someone to question afterwards, that's what my father drilled into me, but it has happened enough."

She pulled the door to the stable closed, bolting the door before turning to face him.

"I understand, Elizabeth. Believe me. And like me, I'm guessing it is something you don't like to talk about?" She shook her head. "Well then, thank you for sharing as well." He took his hand in hers as they walked, giving it a tight squeeze for comfort as they approached the back of the castle.

It was after midnight and the courtyard was empty. There was very little risk of Roy being discovered. He had ensured the hood of his cloak was pulled close around his head as they passed the guards at the gate. He needn't have bothered. They barely looked at the pair as they entered.

"The guards at the gate didn't seem very bothered by the fact you were out past midnight with someone they couldn't identify," Roy commented. It had been bothering him since he first noticed it.

They had made their way around the main courtyard towards the gardens at the back of the castle. Elizabeth had asked Maes to prop open one of the windows in the private part of the library after midnight. Sure enough, as they walked around they saw a window had been left open.

Elizabeth smiled. "They are loyal to me. They disagree with the action my Father took in the main hall."

Roy frowned. "I don't like that this whole thing is dividing your family, never mind the staff who work here too."

Elizabeth shrugged as she climbed through the open space. "My Father brought this on himself. If only he would just _listen _–"

"Who would?" A voice asked from beyond the window. Curtains blocked his view to inside the room.

Roy scrambled through as he heard the sound of a blade being drawn.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He heard Maes shout in a panic as he was halfway through the window. "It's just me!"

Roy relaxed as he rounded the other side of the thick velvet curtain.

"Don't scare me like that Maes!" Elizabeth hissed as she pulled back the curtain and shut the window. It was done with slightly more force than was necessary.

"I didn't realise I would be! Who goes into a room and pulls out a sword!"

"I do when someone sneaks up on me. You know we are trying to lay low with Roy here."

"First of all," Maes began indignantly. "I have been in here all night while you two were off gallivanting into the city. Second of all, I have known you since we were children, Elizabeth Hawkeye. Don't tell me you can't recognise the sound of my damn voice?"

Roy let out a laugh as he observed the scene in front of him. It was comical. Elizabeth still had her sword drawn and was waving it about as she spoke. Maes' arms were doing the same. As soon as the sound left his mouth however, they both turned to glare at him.

"What?" They both shouted simultaneously.

"I'm sorry," he replied, trying, and failing, not to laugh. "Nothing is funny," he added slowly, getting his features under control.

Elizabeth sheathed her sword with a sigh. "Just… Announce your presence next time Maes, please?"

"I did! I asked 'who would'."

"You know what I mean," she snapped.

"Okay." He muttered a few words under his breath and waved his hands. Roy instinctively covered his ears the next time Maes spoke due to the sheer volume of his voice.

"How is this?" he yelled, as if speaking into a ridiculously loud microphone. Elizabeth smacked him upside the head after lowering her own hands from her ears.

"What did I just tell you about laying low you idiot?" she hissed.

Roy smiled to himself as the pair argued. He left them to their bickering, feeling his exhaustion getting to him. He made his way to his sleeping area and changed out of his cloak and riding clothes into something more comfortable.

He was glad Maes was still here for Elizabeth. The pair got along well, better than they had in his own world. He chalked that up to them having more time to spend together. From what Elizabeth had told him, Maes was like a brother to her. He was grateful that, no matter what the outcome which came from their mission, Maes would still be there to protect and comfort her.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hello! I was organised after all and finished this chapter through the week.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**RIZA**

Elizabeth walked the halls of the Healing Room towards her Mother. The group had gotten news she had awoken through the night, the poison in her system eventually wearing off. Elizabeth had been anxious to see her since she had arrived back from their visit, so she moved quickly towards Amelia's room.

It was very early morning. The moon still hung in the sky as she approached Amelia's room and the torchlight cast a warm glow along the empty corridor. The halls were empty, save for one nurse and Healer discussing a patient. They nodded and smiled at Elizabeth as she passed but quickly returned to their discussion.

Despite the anger she still felt towards her Father, they were leaving for their mission in an hour. She wanted to see her Mother both before she left. She needed to.

She peered into the room before entering. Her Father was asleep on a bed next to her Mother, who also appeared to be asleep. She knocked lightly on the door and her Mother stirred and opened her eyes.

"Elizabeth," she said softly with a smile. She sat up in her bed, wincing in pain as she moved a certain way. Elizabeth quickly shut the door behind her and rushed over to assist. She gratefully thanked her daughter once she was comfortable.

"How are you Mother?" Elizabeth anxiously asked. As soon as she had seen her Mother through that window, she realised just how worried she had been and how much she had missed her. She was glad she had decided to come before they left. It would put her mind somewhat at rest as they fought those who tried to kill her family.

"I am well, my dear. The Healer said I am going to make a full recovery. I just have to rest for a while."

Elizabeth's gaze was quickly drawn to her Father who shifted in his sleep. Amelia seemed to know in an instant Elizabeth's thoughts.

"Don't worry. I won't wake him."

Elizabeth turned sharply back to her Mother. "Did he tell you what happened?" Amelia nodded. "Did he tell you he sentenced Roy to death and attacked me?"

"He did what?" she asked furiously, her voice raising in volume. They had kept their voices low so they wouldn't wake him. She quickly looked over to her sleeping husband, afraid to have woken him with the volume of her voice. "Tell me."

"Roy arrived in the room looking to help and Father turned on him instantly, accusing him of attacking you both. I told him time and time again that he was with me the whole time. There was no way it could be him." Elizabeth paused, taking a breath. Her fists clenched as she continued talking. "Then he ordered the guards to take him to the cells. I stood in there way, protesting his actions. Father threw me aside with magical energy in an effort to get me to stop. So we broke Roy out of the cells," she finished with a shrug.

Amelia's mouth was open in shock, a look which was very rarely seen on her. She sat silent for a few moments, taking in everything Elizabeth had told her.

Then her expression hardened.

"He certainly left those small details out." Her face softened in worry. "Did he hurt you?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I have had worse."

"Do _not_ brush this off, Elizabeth," Amelia told her sternly. "I am not happy about this and I will be having words with him. Did he hurt you," she repeated.

"Not enough to be a hinderance. My arm hurt for a few days because I landed on it funny. I haven't even seen him since that day. I was afraid my anger would get the worst of me."

"I can understand that. I'm glad you are all right. Also, you broke Roy out of the cells?" Amelia asked, incredulous. "How did you manage that?"

Elizabeth paused, debating whether or not to reveal her team or not. She doubted her Mother would do anything about it, she seemed equally unhappy with how her Father had acted. "I have my ways," she replied mysteriously.

Amelia chuckled. "You don't want to reveal your tricks of the trade?"

"Let's just say I have a very loyal team."

"Well, I am glad. Your Father had no right to put him in there without looking at the evidence." The frown had reappeared on her face. "I must apologise to the poor boy for this mess. I am glad you were looking out for him." She paused before adding. "Also, I am proud of you."

"In what way?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"You stood up for something you believed was right when injustice was laid in front of you. I am proud of you."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you." The room descended into silence as Elizabeth tried to decide on what question to ask next. She had so many, so she started at the beginning. "How did this happen Mother?"

Amelia frowned slightly as she tried to think back to the day she was attacked. "I'm not entirely sure. Everything was a blur. The attack happened so suddenly."

"Can you tell me who it was?" Elizabeth already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from someone who was there. True, her Father had been there, but when she asked him, he didn't seem in an entirely sane mind. She never heard the full story.

"I'm not sure I… I think it was Roy?" she asked, a questioning lilt in her voice. "But that couldn't be true because he would have been here with you."

Elizabeth hung her head as she heard confirmation from her Mother. She didn't want to believe it was true. He had to have been brainwashed. There was no other explanation for it. The Roy Mustang she knew would never hurt her Mother or Father. They had raised him, for goodness sake. This group must be using dark magic to control him and alter his memories.

She had to reach him. She had to bring him back.

"Elizabeth?" her Mother asked. "Tell me it isn't true. Tell me it wasn't Roy," she begged.

"I can't do that."

Amelia gasped, shock written all over her features. Tears filled her eyes at the betrayal. "You told me he was with you all day," she whispered, even quieter than she had spoken before.

"It was Roy, although not the one you have seen for the last couple of weeks though."

"So you mean… How can that be?"

"The Roy Mustang we know is still alive, yes," Elizabeth revealed.

"And he attacked me," Amelia stated, still in shock.

"I believe he did. Roy – from the other world – was attacked by him and an assassin from the resistance. The team and I found him unconscious up north, almost completely drained of magical energy."

"I can't believe it."

"Neither could I, but someone doesn't just end up drained of magical energy on their own. I really don't think Roy would lie about something like that either." Elizabeth paused. "He knows how cruel it would be to do that to me," she admitted softly.

"I agree. I don't think he would lie. Roy was never that kind of person."

"We are leaving this morning to go and find him," Elizabeth revealed. She held her breath, awaiting her Mother's reaction.

Amelia's gaze shot up to Elizabeth's face, slightly panicked. "You are going after them? After they tried to kill us?"

"Mother, they have tried to kill us numerous times. It is about time someone did something about it." Elizabeth's fists clenched as she thought back to them "killing" Roy. She would make them pay.

Amelia opened her mouth to speak, but paused. Instead, she took her daughter's hand in hers, squeezing it tightly.

"I do not entirely agree with this idea, however I understand what you need to do." She raised her gaze to Elizabeth's tears in her eyes. "Just make sure you come home, please. I couldn't bear it if you didn't. Don't let them win."

Elizabeth felt tears in her own eyes at her Mother's words. She hadn't expected her Mother to say that but she knew she felt the same way. She couldn't bear leaving her Mother and Father behind without her. It would tear them apart. She knew she had a duty to return home. The future of her kingdom also depended on it.

"I will, Mother," Elizabeth said firmly, her voice shaking with emotion. "And I will return with your son-in-law as well. I promise."

Amelia squeezed her hand tightly then pulled her into a hug.

"I believe in you, my little Riza," she whispered softly into her ear. "So does your Father. His recent actions may say otherwise, but believe me, he does. If anyone can do this, you can." Amelia pulled away, wiping the tears from her daughter's cheeks. Elizabeth smiled at her Mother, desperately wanting to stay with her and not head off into uncertainty, and possibly death. But she had a duty to carry out. She owed it to Roy to help him return home.

"I await your return."

"I'll be back soon. I promise."

Amelia kissed her cheek then let go of Elizabeth. She immediately missed the warmth and comfort she felt in her Mother's arms, but stood and made her way to the door. She didn't look back, knowing if she did she would go running back. She kept moving forward.

Elizabeth headed straight to the Library to meet her team. They would all gather there and leave together. The ten of them would look obvious leaving together, however they were using the secret passageways out of the castle. They would leave in groups of two across the castle grounds to the entrance and wait inside until everyone was together again. Smaller groups meant less chance of arousing the night guard's suspicions.

Fuery had organised a deal with a remote stable to the West to hold their horses overnight. Once outside the castle walls they would head straight there to pick up the horses then split up – breaking into two groups of three and one of four – and head to the north. It would take them a day's ride to make it to the first meeting point, the area they had found Roy, where they would rest for the night in the nearby forest.

In regards to Roy's cell, Havoc and Breda would wait until the last minute to leave their posts. If they left at the pre-determined time, then it would be another hour before the next pair of guards take over. What was uncertain was the time it would take for them to discover the cell was empty. The group knew they had at least an hour head start before a search party was sent out to find the escaped prisoner. By that time they would either be at the stable or heading north.

The group hadn't revealed where they were heading. Elizabeth had also requested Maes keep it from Gracia.

"_I understand if you wish to tell her what is going on so she doesn't worry, however think about what would happen once we leave." Elizabeth had posed her argument to Maes, who didn't want to leave his wife out of the loop. He simply didn't want her to worry._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Think about it. If you don't tell her where we are going then she can truthfully tell those who question her after we leave that she has no idea. If she does know, then she would have to lie. I know Gracia," Elizabeth added. "She is not a very good liar."_

_Maes opened his mouth to protest but stopped after Elizabeth's last point. "You have a point," he admitted. "All right, I will keep quiet. I don't particularly like it though."_

"_You will be protecting her and Elicia. Just remember that."_

Obviously, the destination hadn't been revealed to keep their true mission a secret, but another reason Elizabeth hadn't involved anyone else was because the general soldiers wouldn't know what they were dealing with. When Elizabeth had left on missions she had taken her team and that was it. They all worked well together and knew how to work efficiently. Anyone else extra would be in the way. She didn't want to have any casualties today. Minimising numbers would minimise the chance of that.

Not to mention that an army moving across the kingdom would be very obvious. She didn't want the resistance to know they were coming.

She heard a quiet murmur between the team members as she entered her private part of the library. She smiled as she heard them chatting together. It was almost as if they weren't heading off into a life and death mission. That was something she had always been grateful for. Her team always took the situation seriously, however they knew exactly how to take her mind off things and lighten the mood.

"Hey, are you all right?" Roy asked as he spotted her quietly entering the room. She jumped, not expecting him to notice her so soon. She watched as he searched her gaze. _He must be referring to my red eyes._ Her stomach fluttered as he gazed. She enjoyed this small, private moment, knowing it wouldn't happen again for a long time.

"Yes. I am okay," she replied truthfully. She was okay. She had spoken with her Mother and seen she was alive and mostly well. She now felt ready to move out.

"Good," he smiled. "Catalina was looking for you by the way."

Elizabeth nodded and made her way over to her friend. She was instructing Edward and Alphonse on what to do once they split up. She could almost see Edward rolling his eyes as she explained to them for probably the fourth time what their role was. They would be riding with Falman. Fuery would ride with her and Roy, and the rest would make up the team of four.

"Hey Riz," Rebecca greeted upon seeing her friend. Both brothers turned to face her looking relieved at the interruption.

"I hope you aren't lecturing these boys too much," Elizabeth told the Mage, smiling and knowing full well that Rebecca was.

"Well I wouldn't need to if one of them was more responsible," she replied, looking specifically towards Edward. The young mage huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, muttering under his breath.

"Don't mutter about me," Rebecca snapped. She waved them off, granting them a reprieve from her lecture. "Honestly those boys have no idea how good they have it. Most of the Mages who take on apprentices at the College are old and stuffy. Believe me," she stressed as she led Elizabeth over to a table containing a number of different crystals. "They could have it a lot worse."

"I don't think they will ever see it that way," Elizabeth grinned. "You know what kids are like."

"_Tell_ me about it." Elizabeth laughed as Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"So, what have you got for me today?" Elizabeth asked. She eyed the many crystals lying across the table. Rebecca, when she was present, always gifted Elizabeth with one before they left. It had become a tradition of sorts.

"This one." Rebecca reached out towards a pale pink crystal with three protrusions. She held it up and Elizabeth could see the soul moving gracefully inside. It had always made Elizabeth uncomfortable that she would be carrying someone's soul with her, however she had been reminded many times by the various Mages in her team that they were willing participants. They had wanted to help.

"_In a way," Maes had once told her. "You are helping them."_

"_How is that?" Elizabeth asked, eyeing the crystal in front of her uncertainly._

"_You are extending their life. They are carried with you in order to help you defend the kingdom. Most would consider it an honour if a Princess was to carry them with her."_

"_I suppose you are right. It still doesn't make me less uncomfortable though."_

"Thanks Becca. I appreciate this."

"No problem. It will help keep you safe. It has a shielding enchantment. It will give you some resistance to magical attacks. I have a feeling that will be important for this mission." Elizabeth knew not to take it lightly when Rebecca "had a feeling". She was almost always right when it came to things like this.

"I am sure it will come in useful. Thanks."

Maes called the group together and both ladies made their way to the centre of the room. They all waited expectantly to hear what Maes had to say.

"Are we all ready to move out?" Everyone in the group nodded, prompting him to continue. "Good. It is time to leave. I will head off first with Falman. We will get the passageway open and wait inside. The next two will follow afterwards. Every group should move out in two minute intervals.

"Good luck everyone. See you there."

Maes left with Falman and Elizabeth started the two minute countdown with a nearby hourglass. She would leave last with Rebecca. The pair of them began the clear up, moving all the information regarding the mission into a chest in her rooms. They would leave Roy's sleeping arrangements, not having enough time to shift it all.

When it came to their time to leave she took one last look around the room they had all called home over the past week. Havoc and Breda had left before them, now Rebecca told her it was their turn. Elizabeth felt sad as she looked around one last time. She had a feeling this place wouldn't be so welcoming once they returned. She just prayed all went well and they would return.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Ohhh we're getting closer! I can feel it in the air :D**

**I am getting so into writing this now, knowing that the moment which inspired this whole fic is almost here. Thank you so much to all of you who have supported this wee story (especially those who have been here since it was first published in 2014 . sorry it has taken so long to reach this point!)**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**ROY**

The trip to the stable outside the city was a short one. Roy was thankful for that. The chill in the morning air bit at his bare hands and his face. The climate in this world was similar to his own, however he did notice it was cooler than he was used to during the night.

"Is everyone saddled up?" Maes asked as he re-entered the small stable. His face held a serious look as he returned to the group. He had left to speak with the owner and Breda commented on the length of time he had gone. Elizabeth had just volunteered to see what was taking him so long when he walked through the door.

A positive murmur travelled through the crowded room. There were ten of them in there, each with a horse of their own. However it did generate enough heat for him to get his cold fingers to finally cooperate. He had struggled to saddle his horse, but Fuery had taken over after asking for the young man's help.

"Good. The owner had asked to move out as soon as possible."

"Why?" Elizabeth frowned. Roy himself was confused. Fuery had stated the owner was happy to help him. As he looked over at the young Mage he discovered he looked equally perplexed about the situation.

"He has suddenly got cold feet when he saw who walked through the door." Elizabeth's frown deepened. "He doesn't want the wrath of the royal family on his head if anything goes south."

"You _told_ him?"

Maes shook his head. Elizabeth turned to Fuery.

"I told him nothing, I swear," Fuery replied firmly. "I simply said I would like to hold the horses here overnight because a group of soldiers from the castle was on an important mission, leaving early in the morning."

Roy believed him. He had no reason to lie and nothing to gain from it either.

"He asked no more questions – told me to "say no more" – and welcomed them."

"He must have made an assumption himself," Roy offered. "We each have no reason to lie and nothing to gain from it either."

"I agree with Roy," Rebecca nodded. "The kingdom is in a time of unrest, although it might not seem like it. The… Less desirable factions have become more active over recent months and the people have noticed. They are scared."

"I know I just… I hoped there would be a little more faith in my family – in my team," Elizabeth replied quietly.

"It's not the faith. They just don't want to attract any trouble. I guess seeing you being so cloak and dagger gives the impression something is about to go down."

"Catalina is right," Falman chipped in. "I can understand why a small business wouldn't want any part of it. They are simply protecting their families and their livelihood."

Elizabeth sighed loudly. "You're right. I will go and apologise to the owner." Before anyone could stop her she left the building. The rest of the group busied themselves again with preparing to leave. They were all ready, just waiting for the signal to go.

Elizabeth, Fuery, and himself would leave as one group. The young alchemists would ride with Falman and Catalina, Havoc, Breda, and Maes would make up the group of four.

Roy's group would leave first and head out the exhibition. A few minutes later, Ed, Al, and Falman would leave behind them as cover, both as support – should they run into trouble sooner than expected – and to cover their tracks.

Maes' group had the supplies split between the four of them. Elizabeth had no idea how long it would take so advised the larger group to travel with blankets and food. She had purchased a cart from the owner of the stable as part of the payment for him holding the horses.

They would go under the disguise as a group of friends moving across the kingdom. It would take them longer to travel the distance, however give them plenty of time to survey the surrounding area for any clues. It was estimated they would not catch up with the group until the following day. While they waited, the Mages would discreetly move around the area they had found Roy and try and get a sense of magical energy. Wherever the highest concentration of it was found was a clear sign the portal would be nearby.

Once the larger group caught up they would prepare and begin their assault. As long as the preparation work was done before they arrived, they would be able to work efficiently and get him back to Amestris as quickly as possible.

"Thank you again, Sir. Your hospitality has been greatly appreciated." Elizabeth smiled warmly at the nervous man as they both entered the stable. He wrung his hands continuously as he walked through the door and took in the number of people staring at him. He seemed incredibly intimidated but Roy had no idea why. _Maybe because he is speaking with the Princess?_

"I will not forget the kindness you have shown myself and my team today."

"Th – Thank you, Your Highness. It has been a great honour."

"Poor guy, he seems terrified," Catalina muttered to Roy quietly as she handed over his pack. It contained the essentials, such as food and water for the ride. It also held a blanket for sleeping.

"I noticed. Any idea why?"

She shrugged.

It was certainly odd. Why would he be that nervous around the Princess? Unless he had some sort of dealing with the enemy in the past… If he had, and the assassins learned the owner of this small stable had welcomed in the enemy… Roy didn't need to imagine what they might do to the poor man. He had a pretty good idea.

"We will take our leave of you and get out of your hair. You will be rewarded for your help, I can assure you."

"Th – That is not necessary, Your Highness," he stuttered, his eyes turning into saucers. _There's certainly something fishy here. _"Do not trouble yourself with the likes of me."

"Do not be ridiculous, my good man," Elizabeth replied. Something was off about her voice, Roy noticed. It was as if she was acting and didn't enjoy it very much. "I cannot leave one of my people out of pocket. We will discuss this at a later date. I will be in touch." She smiled warmly at him again, gripping his hand tightly in a one-sided handshake.

"I would also appreciate if you didn't mention our coming here?" she added quietly. "We are on a very important mission from the King and Queen and need to stay hidden in order to succeed."

"Of course," he stuttered, the sheen of sweat on his forehead growing more prominent. "I will not tell a soul."

"Excellent," she grinned. "Thank you, again. I will not forget your kindness." She turned and left the man in the doorway. He looked shaken.

Roy, Elizabeth, and Fuery quickly left the stable and headed north. The sun had begun to rise on the horizon, casting the world around them in a faint orange glow. The birds had also begun their song, creating one of the only sounds they heard as they rode. It was a peaceful morning, a stark contrast to what they would face the following day.

Fuery had advised the use of the stable in the west due to its remote location. It was used mainly by locals, not getting very many visitors. The small village had a population of around twenty, and the stable catered for them all. No travellers or outsiders meant less chance of being discovered. Roy didn't doubt their recent activity this morning would stir up rumours and questions from the locals. However, if the owner was to be trusted – he highly doubted it due to his odd behaviour – they wouldn't be discovered. Not that it was a big deal, he reasoned. However he knew Elizabeth would prefer it if there were no rumours of the Princess moving throughout the kingdom.

The roads were quite as they rode. After two hours of riding Roy had yet to spot another person. This definitely worked in their favour. Maes and Elizabeth had planned the mission well. Elizabeth was still loath to discuss important things openly, not knowing who was lurking in the trees, however Roy noticed she seemed more relaxed than usual as they rode.

"So what do you think was up with that guy at the stable?" Roy ventured, wanting to hear the other's thoughts on the matter. Something had seemed odd to him as he watched Elizabeth's exchange with him. He wanted to know if the other two noticed it as well.

"He seemed extremely nervous," Fuery commented. "When I spoke with the man the previous day he was completely different. Almost on the opposite end of the spectrum."

"I did think it was odd. I did push him a bit before we left, wanting to see his reaction to the suggestion of being contacted again. He seemed against it entirely."

Roy nodded. "I noticed that. Do you think he has been contacted by, or had dealings with, the enemy?" Elizabeth said nothing, but her expression hardened as she drew the same conclusion he had.

"He could have been," Fuery mused. "Maybe not by those in charge, but by those under the assassin's control."

"My thoughts exactly," Roy agreed.

"As Catalina said though," Fuery continued. "The activity of bandits and mercenaries has become better known throughout the kingdom in recent months. Maybe he recognised me from the Royal Guard and put two and two together after I left?"

"I think that is a very optimistic train of thought, Fuery," Elizabeth commented. "However, it is not something we can rule out. I don't think he has had dealings with them though. Someone in a small village like that? I would be surprised if they even knew the place existed."

"However he would be someone easy to threaten," Roy countered. "Someone who had everything to lose? If they threatened the lives of those living there?"

"Very true. It's is something we should be wary of. The group behind us will be covering our tracks," Elizabeth reminded them. "Let's just hope we are wrong and push forward. We will stop at midday and let them catch up. See if they found anything."

"Right."

The ride went by without incident. Elizabeth had explained to Roy their signals using magical energy. Since they were under the dense cover of the forest, she had explained they would send flares up the road, instead of up into the sky. Falman and Fuery both carried a device on them which attracted the energy, leading the flare to them. From there they would be able to get news to each other.

At midday they had received no news and Elizabeth halted the group.

"We will wait for them here. No news isn't necessarily good or bad news, however I would like to see them in person."

They waited an hour and Roy noticed Elizabeth had begun to fidget more frequently. She was becoming impatient and worried about her team mates. Roy reasoned it shouldn't have taken them that long to catch up, however they were working on covering their tracks.

"Maybe they –" Roy began to reassure Elizabeth, but cut himself off as he heard the sound of horses hooves. Elizabeth jumped up, sward at the ready. He pulled on his gloves and Fuery readied himself to fight as the sound grew louder.

Seeing the Elric brothers and Falman ride around the bend in the road was an extremely welcome sight. Elizabeth's worrying had begun to affect him. _What ifs_ had begun to fly around his head, and he had rather they didn't.

"Whoa, you call this a welcome party?" Ed asked, pulling his horse to a stop. He hadn't looked entirely happy being given the job of "clean up", and still didn't seem pleased.

"Where have you been? We have been waiting for over an hour," Elizabeth asked, exasperated, but relieved. "Didn't you leave just behind us?"

"Yes, but we made sure to double back on ourselves to create a false trail, like you asked," Falman explained, confused at Elizabeth's question.

"And it took you that long?" Elizabeth asked, dubiously.

"That's partly my fault," Al answered sheepishly. Everyone turned to look at the younger brother. Ed rolled his eyes and hopped down from his horse, Al following suit, although moving very carefully. He stretched his limbs and walked over to their makeshift camp, removing himself from the conversation.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, slightly alarmed.

"Nothing, My Lady, it's just…" The younger brother trailed off. Knowing Al, Roy guessed he had stopped to help someone – or some animal – and that was the cause of the delay.

"Spit it out Al," Edward yelled from his spot under a nearby tree. Saying Ed was annoyed would be an understatement, yet he had never had the longest fuse.

"I found a hurt cat…" _Bingo._ "And it had lost a leg. It was in a lot of pain, I couldn't leave it!" he added earnestly once Elizabeth's shoulders sagged. In relief or defeat, Roy wasn't sure.

"You stopped for a cat," Elizabeth repeated, her tone disbelieving.

"Hey," Roy nudged her. "Go easy on him."

"He stopped his group's progress… for a _cat_."

"He's just a kid."

"That's –" Elizabeth began her retort, yet paused when she saw a small head poke out from the inside of Al's shirt. It looked around at its new surroundings, meowing softly. Alphonse desperately tried to cover the small animal and hide it from view, but it protested and fought its way through.

"He's just a kid," Roy reiterating his point.

He had often forgot in the past that the Elric brothers were in fact children when he had begun working with them. It was easy with Al because he was a suit of armour. The only thing that gave him away was his voice.

Edward often argued and complained like a child, but when he was working hard and applied himself, he was more mature and knowledgeable than some colleagues he had worked with before.

Elizabeth sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I know. I'm sorry." She returned her attention to Alphonse. He looked nervously back, still trying to hide the bundle of fur inside his shirt.

"Alphonse, I appreciate the care and kindness you show towards other living things. I really do. However, we are on a very important, a very dangerous mission. Do you understand that?" The younger brother nodded. Roy noticed out the corner of his eye Edward had paused eating and was listening carefully. "Then we need to stay on schedule. If someone doesn't turn up on time, I am going to assume the worst has happened."

"I'm really sorry, My Lady, I didn't mean to –"

"Please, Al," she smiled softly. "Call me Elizabeth."

"Okay, um, sorry Miss Elizabeth, but I didn't mean to hold the team up. But I just _couldn't _leave him to die."

He spoke so earnestly and passionately that Roy smiled at the young man. The world needed more people like Alphonse Elric. He was so kind towards everyone and everything, yet he could defend those he loved so fiercely. Roy realised he was truly glad to know someone like Alphonse.

"I understand Al. I was the same when I was your age. However I learned to focus when it mattered, and that's what I need you to do today. I wouldn't want this little guy to suffer anymore either." The cat poked its head out again and Elizabeth scratched between its ears. "But I need you to focus now. Okay?"

"All right. I will Miss Elizabeth. Sorry."

Elizabeth smiled and returned to sitting on the blanket she had placed on the grass.

Edward huffed from his spot, clearly unhappy.

"Yes, Edward?" Roy asked, guessing what his answer would be.

"You're not going to tell him off?" He seemed shocked at their reaction.

Roy shrugged. "He's just a kid."

Edward threw his hands up in the air. "Great," he muttered to himself. "Now he will _keep _picking up strays. As if we don't have enough cats as it is…" He continued grumbling to himself. Roy just chuckled in response. This caused Ed's glare to deepen, but he didn't reply. _That's a change._

"We stopped to give the horses a break," Elizabeth told Falman, drawing Roy's attention away from the two brothers. Alphonse had sat happily next to Edward and attempted to show his brother his new companion. Edward on the other hand, just rolled his eyes and huffed repeatedly. Al took no notice however, and continued to play with the small cat.

"We will leave in five minutes. You will follow behind?"

"Of course, My Lady. We will rest our horses, have something to eat, then be on our way. Hopefully there will be no more… delays."

"Alphonse has always had a soft spot for injured animals. Or any animal for that matter," Roy chuckled.

"He disappeared," Falman told them quietly, paling slightly at the memory. "We thought something had happened to him. Edward took off like a shot back the way we had rode. I could barely keep up."

"That sounds like Ed all right."

"When we found Alphonse in the middle of the road with that cat, completely oblivious to all around him, his brother was not happy."

"Well," Elizabeth replied, hope in her voice. "Hopefully my message has gotten through to him and he listens."

"I will keep a closer eye on him, My Lady," Falman vowed. "I will not allow any more delays. I am truly sorry this happened in the first place."

Elizabeth waved his apology away. "Like Roy said, he's just a kid. It is to be expected. I often forget that those two are in fact just children."

Roy nodded in agreement. "Plus, once they set their mind on something it can rarely be changed."

Falman barked a laugh. "That is the truth."

The two groups parted ways soon afterwards. Falman was in the process of performing some healing magic on their horses when they left, showing the brothers how it was done. Fuery had done the same to theirs before they rode off.

"This will heal any injuries and reduce any fatigue they may feel in their muscles. They will be able to ride faster for a longer period of time."

They rode late into the afternoon again before taking a brief break. Fuery sent a green flare to Falman to state everything was all right on their end. He received the same signal in return, stating that Falman and the brothers were having no trouble.

It was dark before they finally reached the clearing where they would set up camp for the night, and meet with the cart group when they arrived in the morning. Roy was exhausted after riding all day.

Fuery worked around both him and Elizabeth, setting up wards around their clearing. He disappeared into the trees as he placed some farther away to alert them of anyone who was approaching their location. Elizabeth set up a fire pit in the middle while Roy tiredly unloaded the horses.

"Hey Roy? Can you light the fire when you get a chance? I need to unload my horse."

"Sure. I'll get them both." Effortlessly he pulled on his gloves and snapped, lighting the fire in front of Elizabeth in an instant. She yelped in surprise, causing him to whip around, albeit sluggishly.

"Sorry," she replied quickly. "I keep forgetting you can do that," she smiled.

Roy frowned then remembered where he was. _Of course. I'm not back home. They use magic here, not alchemy. I need to be more careful, especially since they are not used to it._

_Man, I need some sleep._

"Ah, sorry." She waved off his apology and retrieved her supply bag, pulling out a blanket for sleeping in.

Roy sighed loudly once he was finished with his task. Elizabeth had gathered some water from a stream nearby and created a makeshift trough for the horses to drink out of. They were hitched to a nearby tree and seemed as happy as Roy was to finally stop for the night.

He felt his muscles relax instantly as he lay on the soft grass. He didn't know what he expected when sleeping on the ground, but this was certainly more comfortable than he would have guessed.

He briefly acknowledged Fuery returning with the other group, but he was too tired to stay up and hold any kind of conversation. He certainly wasn't used to horse riding so took this brief chance to get as much rest as possible. He knew tomorrow would be a busy and a hard one. He – the group – would need all the rest they could get.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: We're almost there! I promise the next chapter is where the action is. I am getting to it. I promise.**

**I decided to keep this chapter short to add in a little bit of humour and lols before the angst and pain [winky face].**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**ROY**

"Do you sense anything Fuery?" Roy had no idea how to sense magical power. Both Fuery and Falman had tried to explain it to him that morning, yet he couldn't manage it. He had briefly experienced it when the other version of him had attacked him. The dark energy pouring off of him had been palpable, it was so strong. He knew the sensation he was looking for, yet couldn't sense it at will.

The younger man opened his eyes, scanning the area around him. "I do sense a great presence of power, yet I cannot pinpoint it. Let's move higher up the mountain. I want to get a better view of the valley."

Roy nodded and followed his companion. Falman had left on his own that morning and the Elric brothers and Elizabeth had formed a third team. The rest of their group would arrive in a few hours. While they waited, Elizabeth suggested getting a good look at the area they were working with.

It had its benefits. The valley was beautiful, filled with lush foliage and rich colours. Light dustings of snow covered the mountains to the north, announcing that winter was on its way. The air was still warm, but certainly cooler than it had been in the city to the south. The wind blew harsher, catching at Roy and Fuery's cloaks as they climbed higher. With every gust came a chill, causing them both to pull their cloaks tighter around them.

Roy was breathing heavily when they reached the small mountain's peak. It had taken them almost an hour to climb the mountain in its entirety. It was situated north of their base camp and had provided them with shelter during the night from the wind. However, now standing at the summit, Roy shivered against the cold wind.

Fuery wordlessly gazed out at the landscape below, scanning each part of the valley. Roy didn't want to disturb him in his search, so he too looked out below. He looked for anything that would indicate civilisation, but there was nothing. He had seen a few old ruins on his way up, but not what they were looking for. He turned and made his way across the rocky floor to the other side, looking south. Again, nothing. Sighing in frustration, he returned to Fuery's side.

The younger man had his eyes closed and a frown graced his features.

"Did you see anything?" Roy ventured, quietly.

Fuery slowly opened his eyes, ignoring Roy's question. He gazed to the most northern part of the valley, where it tapered to a point. Roy followed his gaze. He found nothing but a dense cover of forest. There was no sign of civilisation that he could see anyway.

"There." Roy's gaze snapped to Fuery's.

"You see them?"

He shook his head. "No. But I sense it. There is a great power emanating from that direction. This is something I have never felt before," he muttered quietly to himself. "We should get back to the others quickly."

Without a word he took off down the trial they had just climbed at a jog. Roy made sure he followed close behind.

"How do you know it's them?" Roy questioned in between breaths. Fuery was moving fast, but didn't seemed fazed by the pace. _He probably does this kind of stuff on a weekly basis._

"The power I felt was dark. Extremely dark. I have never felt anything like it before. Hughes also told me to look out for a large concentration of souls, which I could sense." His voice was grim on his last sentence, telling Roy everything he needed to know.

"I am guessing the souls are not there voluntarily?" Roy guessed, felling fairly confident he already knew the answer.

"Yes. I could hear their cries. It was awful." Fuery pressed his lips into a thin line and said nothing more on the matter. His focus returned to straight ahead.

Roy decided not to press the man on the matter. He could recognise when someone didn't want to talk about something.

As Fuery reached the base of the mountain, before the forest grew thicker, he sent a light blue flare up into the sky.

"Won't that draw attention to us?" Roy asked, his voice slightly panicked. "It will basically tell the assassins we're here."

Fuery shook his head. "It is clear in colour. It looks blue because of the sky." True enough, when Roy looked up, as it passed over a cloud it turned white. "It won't draw attention because you can only see it if you know what you're looking for. Both Falman and the Princess can sense them easily because we use them extremely frequently."

"What does that colour mean?" Elizabeth hadn't told him about a clear flare.

"It means I have information and we should regroup immediately. It's not used often because we always try to avoid splitting up."

"We did today," Roy pointed out.

Fuery shrugged, slowing to a walk. Roy bent over briefly, trying to catch his breath. He straightened to find Fuery patiently waiting on him.

"There are enough of us and the Princess deemed it safe enough for us to do so," was the only explanation he offered. "We must hurry back."

Roy took his hint and walked by his side back to their camp. It only took the pair ten minutes or so. When they arrived there was nobody about. Roy slumped against a large oak, taking this moment to rest. He knew he wouldn't get much of a chance soon enough.

Instead of resting, Fuery retrieved papers from his pack and looked over them. Roy watched the younger man as he worked, noticing the intensity in which he read his notes. It reminded him of how his Fuery worked when repairing their tech gear. He felt a brief pang of sadness as he remembered those who were, hopefully, waiting for him back home. He missed them dearly.

Roy sprang up, noticing Fuery do the same out the corner of his eye, when they heard movement in the trees to the west. A few moments later, Falman jogged into their view. The pair relaxed and Fuery returned to his notes almost immediately.

"I saw the flare. Did you see something?"

Fuery nodded. "But we should wait for the Princess."

"I agree."

"No need to wait," Roy heard from behind him. He jumped, not expecting Elizabeth to be standing there. She smirked at his reaction then made her way into the centre of the camp, moving towards Fuery.

"What's happened Fuery?"

"Roy and I climbed the small mountain to the north. Initially I hadn't planned on going to the summit, but I could feel this great presence of power."

"I felt it too," Falman interjected. "As soon as I cleared the tree line."

Fuery nodded eagerly, in agreement. Roy thought back to their hike and remembered Fuery stopping suddenly as they had left the forest. Before Roy could ask him what was wrong he continued walking as if nothing had happened.

"I couldn't pinpoint it, so we moved higher to get a better view. It is residing at the northern part of the valley. The forest there is dense, so we couldn't see any sign of a base."

"I noticed the change as well," Elizabeth agreed. "As soon as we climbed out of the trees. They must be using a cloaking spell of some sort on the valley floor. This area is mostly deserted so it suits them well."

"Why is the area deserted?" Roy asked. He had noticed stone ruins in the valley as they had climbed, but it looked too old to be anything of significance. "As we climbed I saw ruins along the valley floor."

"There were people living here, not even thirty years ago," Elizabeth explained. "But then the Great War happened and the people were driven from the area."

"Or they were murdered by the assassins for their souls," Falman offered bitterly. No one argued with him though and it made Roy feel sick to his stomach.

"You heard it too?" Fuery asked.

He nodded. "I heard them."

"Hear what?" Ed asked, looking between the two Mages.

"The sound of souls crying out and being held against their will."

"They can actually _do_ that?" Ed asked incredulously.

_Oh, if only you knew._

Falman nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. It can be done through dark magic."

"That… That is sickening! They can't do that!"

"But they clearly have, Edward," Elizabeth interjected. "I hate it as much as you do, but it is entirely possible."

"We need to stop them." He jumped to his feet, causing Alphonse to look at him worriedly. The younger brother looked like he was ready to grab his brother at any moment, scared he was going to shoot off without thinking. Knowing Ed, that is exactly what he would do. "We have to help those souls!"

He turned on his heal and took off in a sprint, heading north. Roy jumped into action, ready to chase and stop him. Alphonse shouted his name, begging him to return. Before he could make it to the second tree he hit something solid and went crashing to the floor.

"Hey!" he yelled indignantly, turning to glare at the two Mages, then at Roy who slowed to a stop. The young Mage rubbed his forehead.

"Edward," Elizabeth barked, drawing his attention to her. "Do you really think running in there with no thought and no plan is going to save anyone?" He opened his mouth to protest, but Elizabeth quickly shut him up. "All you are going to do is get yourself killed."

The boy huffed and stood, stepping forward, back towards the group. To his surprise, there was a barrier in front of him again. He reached out with both hands, to find something solid on either side. He was trapped inside an invisible cage.

"Hey!" he yelled again.

"Edward, like I said, I don't like their methods any more than you do." She approached him, keeping his gaze. "But we need to plan, we need to _think_, before we approach the situation. I would much rather have everyone come home safe and sound as well as in one piece, thank you very much."

"Okay, okay, just let me outta this stupid thing!"

"Only if you promise to stop this childish behaviour and use your head."

His mouth dropped open in surprise. He huffed again, to which Elizabeth simply raised a questioning eyebrow. Then, finally, he sighed and agreed sincerely. Well, sincerely for a disgruntled Ed. Instead of motioning to Fuery or Falman to remove the spell, Elizabeth waved her hand over the square and it disappeared. Again, Ed's mouth fell open in shock.

"I didn't know you could use magic," he commented after recovering from his surprise.

Elizabeth smiled. "My Father is one of the greatest Mages in the kingdom. I picked up a thing or two from him growing up."

"Fair point," Ed said after a moment.

"Now we know where to look it should make our search easier when the rest of the group arrive," Elizabeth announced, turning to the rest of the group. "I propose we wait and let the others rest before setting out. Do we have any objections?" Everyone shook their head, including Ed after muttering under his breath about having to wait longer. "Good. We will need everyone at their full strength before we face these people. I don't know what to expect, to be honest," she admitted.

Everyone nodded in agreement, contemplating what they will face over the next few days.

"I can tell you something of what to expect," Roy offered after a moment's hesitation.

Everyone turned to look at him expectantly.

"Well, this version of me seems to be able to control shadows. He manipulates them to tie down an opponent. That's what happened to me."

"And he can drain magic power," Elizabeth added. She looked uncomfortable talking about this, but Roy knew she understood the importance of being somewhat well informed before diving head long into battle. It could help them in more ways than they could imagine.

"Yes. I don't know if it is shadows themselves he controls, or a force of dark energy."

"What did it feel like?" Falman asked suddenly.

Roy thought back to that day, shuddering. "It was like he was surrounded by power and was manipulating it. I could feel the source and it was within him. It felt evil. It felt suffocating."

"Magic energy then," Falman stated, looking to Fuery for confirmation. The young Mage nodded in agreement.

"Se he uses dark magic strong enough for someone not familiar with magic at all to sense it. Great," Ed added grimly.

"Exactly, so be on your guard," Elizabeth told them, looking at Ed pointedly.

"He was powerful. Extremely so. If I'm being honest, I don't really want to go back again and face him."

"From what I sensed atop that mountain, everything inside me screamed to run," Fuery admitted. He looked at Roy. "I don't want to either."

"But we must." Fuery nodded.

"We cannot let this power run loose in the kingdom. We will have another war on our hands."

"Precisely. We need to make this quick, but not make any rash decisions." Again, Elizabeth looked pointedly at Ed, who threw his hands up in the air and muttered under his breath.

"Fine, I get the message." The group laughed at his response.


End file.
